After The Rain: Part One
by VraieEsprit
Summary: OVAxTU Washu's Prequel: Between love, science and political intrigue, Washu's life is never simple. But when the ambitions of one Juraian Prince seem set to destroy lives, the future of more than just her hopes seem in doubt. COMPLETE 1.1.07 PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction and Disclaimer**

In a lot of respects, this story necessitates more of an introduction than the others, in order to place it into context. So this bit might be a bit more babblesome than usual, even for me - please DO read it all through though. I'd be most grateful :)

It's also a bit experimental, so I'm resolved to finish Part One and see what kind of reception it receives. If people like it, no doubt I'll progress with it...but because it's a bit obscure and dots back into times past, I'm going to wait and see how people feel about it before I commit to it in a big way. It's an interesting idea to me, but one of many I've been working with. So please, feedback is important - let me know if you want to read more or if you really hate it, ok? ;) I'm a big girl. I can take it...;) _prepares big pile of tissues in case of any eventuality_ - LOL

When writing Hawk of Jurai, I invented a TU-compatible backstory for Washu, and tied her in to Tokimi, tribal magic and various other weirdness. This backstory also featured somewhat in the Dying Tree and even in Dark Heart. However, there was a lot more going on in my head regarding Washu that I haven't been able to write down. In short, that is what this started out life as. Washu's Prequel, in my OVA seasoned TU world.

To set a few ground rules before I even begin with the story - we're delving into Washu's past and some OVA-related names might (actually, WILL) crop up. Please don't expect them to have their exact OVA backgrounds, roles and involvement. This is **_not _**an OVA based fic. This is a **_TU based fic_** world and even though OVA ideas have been sprinkled in along the way, the rules are still TU defined. And because it fits into the same 'world' as my other AU or TU/OVA or whatever you want to call them fics, the other rules I've established to fill in series gaps also apply. This includes the butchered Jurai royal house, Washu's Kii heritage and the inclusion of Kichi Itokawa and Manami Kurashida (both of whom are OCs who have made brief mention/appearance in other stories I've written. My continuity would be screwed if they didn't exist in this!). Obviously I also have Dr Clay to contend with, as well!

This story introduces two other Washu-specific OVA characters to the melting pot. First is Najya Akara (I've seen her name spelt Naja and Najya, and I know that technically '_ja_' is probably more correct transliteration, but I kinda like it with the y, so Najya she is for me). Najya is Washu's best friend in the Tenchi Muyo novel _Washu_. I chose to include Najya for two reasons - one, as a little bit of canon-homage and two, because she is connected with Kagato in the OVA and so I figured it was fitting that she was connected to him in this TU-based world also. There's no bit of canon background for TU, after all, which says Najya Akara does not exist.

The other one is - probably obviously - Mikamo Niwase. Or Mikamo Kuramitsu, as he technically is. To avoid connection to Mihoshi's family, I've kept him as Mikamo Niwase. Again, his role/involvement/background/fate do not follow the OVA one to the letter. Mikamo has already been mentioned in my writing a few times, but not by name. Logically if Washu is going to have a love interest, it should be this guy. So it is :) _For anyone who doesn't know who I'm talking about, this is the man who Washu refers to in the episode 'Hello Baby'_ _as the husband she once had, and who we see walking away with her baby son Mikumo at the end. _

Although this story started off life as a Washu tale, I reckoned without the charismatic influence of the shadow prince of Jurai and his involvement. A lot of chaotic things happened on Jurai when Kagato first started to obsess about his power, and when Yosho disappeared into the blue after Haruna. All of these things seem to chronologically snap together with what I first set out to write, so Kagato's involvement in this goes without saying. Obviously this again brings into play that butchered Jurai Royal Family of mine, since in my writing so far Kagato is the son of Aiko, the younger sister of Emperor Azusa. And yeah...she's not dead yet. 

With any luck, the whole thing will jigsaw together quite nicely :)

There is no Tenchi x Ryoko action in this fic, logically, because Tenchi doesn't exist and nor does Ryoko :P And the title is taken - like Autumn of Life - from another piece of Tenchi background music. It seemed symbolically relevant, somehow!

One last caveat. In my writing, Kagato Jurai has gold eyes. This is not contrary to the TV series although it is not the only, nor necessarily the most common eye colour he has during the twenty six episodes. But since he does have them on occasion, since I'm writing with him as Ryoko's father, and since OVA Kagato has yellow sclera, it all seems to blend in rather well together.

Usual copyright info applies. And chocolate biscuits for anyone who read and understood all of that without passing into a deep, boredom induced coma! I promise, the story will be more interesting! (At least I hope it will!).

Merry Christmas to everyone reading :D

**  
Synopsis**

_Washu Hakubi has never had many constants in her life, but she has always had her love of science to cling to._

Concealing her savage roots and working hard at her goals, she has risen to the position of one of the most powerful, respected and experienced members of the Science Academy, a place which has become more like a home and family to her than a place of work. Parted from the man she loves by blood and status, she throws herself into her work, determined not to spend another moment thinking about something which was never going to be.

But then Washu is summoned to Jurai, under the auspices of the honoured Prince Kagato and his household. In charge of the project is the one man who has ever captured her heart, and even her mistrust of their patron's intentions cannot keep her from involving herself in the top secret research.

But Kagato's aspirations spread beyond the security of his noble position and when a well kept family secret is revealed, it seems that only the most drastic action can possibly save both him and his standing at court from shame and ignominy. Desperation and ambition are cruel masters, and once a line is crossed, it can never be crossed back...

**AFTER THE RAIN  
(Part One)  
A Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction   
by  
VRAIEESPRIT**

Chapter One

The world was silent.

In the midst of the darkness and devastation, a lone star shone bravely, trying to blot out the pain and blackness with it's weak, dying light. On the ravaged landscape, the twisted trunks of dead trees were interspersed with shards of crystal and glass - indication of a settlement that now were long gone.

The woman walked alone through the deserted trackways, casting a sad, pensive glance around her at the charred foundations of houses that had one been a thriving settlement. As she reached the end of the path, she paused, gazing up at the strong stone supports that had marked out one property from the rest. Denuded of it's roof, the walls stood defiant against the storms and tempests that ravaged the world on a regular basis, and the woman stared at it for a moment, memories dancing through her mind as she recalled a life long past.

"Kihaku." She murmured softly, shaking her head with a mixture of regret and sadness. "Dead as you are, you still haunt me. Even now."

She drew her hands together, gently levitating upwards until she had a birds eye view of the settlement, and the patches of scorched earth did little to assuage her feelings of guilt. Even the stone structure, abandoned and empty showed the ravages of time and neglect, and she knew noone had lived there for many, many years.

"My people are gone. Father is gone. And my sister - who knows what became of you under Kihaku's spell?" She asked at length. "It was silly to come back here. To dwell on this again - I've shut it out for long enough and I have to do the same thing once more. But if I'd have known...if I'd have guessed that even now it would dictate my life and my happiness...maybe I should never have left here, after all. Maybe I would have been better, sealed in the heart of the world in my lab where nobody could ever touch me or make me feel."

"_The very idea is preposterous!_" The words flitted in and out of her head, painful reminders of her last trip away from the confines of her laboratory. "_The woman is a Kii! She's a demon in woman's form - you know the stories associated with that world! I will disown you before I acknowledge such a creature as a member of my family and the mother of my grandchildren!_"

"_My son, marry a savage? Impossible! Think of your bloodline, Mikamo! You are the third son of the most powerful Daimyo on Seniwa...will you really dishonour your whole family by taking a Kii demon as your chosen bride? Who knows what dark arts she's already unleashed on your mind, making you think this way?_"

_"All she wants is your money and your status, brother. You'd as well kill her now before she sucks every inch of life and soul out of you - that's what they do, the Kii. They take everything and leave only death and destruction. Don't you remember the legends? She's a witch and she'll only bring you pain!"_

She clenched her fists, blurring her form as the world twisted around her, the shadows and darkness fading into nothing as she shifted her body through time and space. At length she flexed her fingers, touching down gracefully on the steel ramparts that, somehow, were more comforting to her than all the wild, desolate landscape of her homeworld had been. The Science Academy was her future, she knew that now better than anything. And her work here would be important, of that she would make sure.

"Professor Hakubi?"

She turned, seeing the wide-eyed gaze of one of her most promising protegees, watching her from the doorway of the laboratory and she smiled, beckoning for the young woman to join her. The girl did so, carefully sliding the door shut behind her as she approached her mentor, pausing a few steps away.

"Where have you been, Professor? Manami and I have been looking all over for you." The woman's voice held a mixture of concern and reproach, and Washu looked rueful, knowing that her relationship with this particular student bordered more on an equal friendship than it did master and apprentice. She glanced at her hands, wiping the residual dust from them as she shrugged her shoulders, offering a sheepish smile.

"Nowhere important." She said simply. "I just decided to take a quick break...we've so much going on that even genius professors like me need a moment to relax and reflect once in a while, Kichi."

"I see." Kichi Itokawa eyed her companion thoughtfully, and Washu knew she was absorbing every detail of her professor's normally impeccable appearance. "Washu-sensei, you look like you had a dust-bath. Where on earth in the Academy are they experimenting on different types of soil samples - and why are you involved in their research?"

Washu stared for a moment, then laughed, humour twinkling in her green eyes as she put a hand on the fair girl's shoulders.

"No, not research, and it's not soil. More ash and debris. Dust, as you said." She responded, amused. "I haven't been at the Academy - I took a little trip. But I'm back now, so whatever it is you and Manami need me for, I'm here and ready to be consulted."

Kichi's clever eyes narrowed, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Did you go to see Professor Niwase, on Jurai?" She asked softly, and Washu stared at her.

"Why would I ever do that?" She demanded, more than a hint of defensiveness in her tones. Kichi shrugged.

"You keep secrets well, but not all of them stay secret, Professor." She said gently, and Washu saw compassion in her gaze. "We all know that you and he were...seeing one another, before he left for Jurai. And that something happened between you which has made you act very strangely the past few weeks. It's all right, you know - you can trust us to keep your matters to ourselves. But you're always so dedicated and determined. And recently, well, it's been like your mind has been on other things."

Washu was floored for a moment, then she smiled wryly, shaking her head.

"Not much gets past you people, does it?" She said resignedly. "It's not your business, Kichi, whether Professor Niwase and I are friends or whether we're not. And he's gone now, and gone to Jurai - it's far too far to visit in a day, even if there was any reason for me to go there. So no, I haven't been to visit him, and no, my trip today was nothing of that nature. In fact, I went to visit my home planet...that's all. And now I'm back, so we can get back to work. All right? Am I understood?"

"Yes." Kichi nodded. "But you do know you can talk to us, Professor. Me in particular. We are friends, after all. Aren't we?"

"We are friends, and I value your company and intelligence. Manami's, too." Washu agreed slowly. "But some things aren't to be talked about, Kichi. Respect my privacy on that, will you? And tell me what you needed my help for, because I don't want to continue with this topic any further."

Kichi eyed her companion for a moment, then nodded her head, her straight, fair hair bobbing over her shoulders as she did so.

"It's a shame you didn't go to Jurai, sensei." She said casually. "Manami's almost finished her preliminary report into the ancient artefacts she's been studying, and she's determined to persevere with her private research into Juraian mysticism. Only it's so hard to get a study permit, especially when you're still a long way from the professorial robe. Jurai is such a restricted planet, with so many entrance rules and regulations. If you had visited, maybe you could have brought her back something to work with."

"Manami doesn't need my help to find out what she wants to know." Washu shook her head. "She's as persistant as anything and she'll find a way to beg, borrow or steal Juraian influence in one way or another. But that's not why you came to find me. Something else is the matter, isn't it?"

"Well, it's not really my problem." Kichi said pensively. "But I thought you should know that Professor Menori has applied for patenting on his Phoenix ship. If nothing intervenes between now and the panel's review, it will be going into commercial production before the galactic year is out - and I know you had serious reservations about some of his design ideas when you first saw his plans. Since you know Professor Menori and since people tend to listen to you, I thought you should know what's going on. I've been hunting for you high and low since it was announced this morning, Washu-sensei, and you weren't anywhere to be found. None of the ships were signed out of dock, either...I didn't know what had happened to you."

"The Phoenix, huh?" Washu's brows knitted together. "I thought I already submitted a report on that subject, three months ago?"

"Maybe you did, but it didn't get to the relevant people." Kichi frowned, leading the way out of the laboratory and along the narrow, steel-lined hallways towards the main study complex that comprised the central hub of Washu's bustling department. "Or if it did, they haven't taken your concerns on board. I don't know whether you plan to be a part of the panel, but when I tried to speak to Menori-sensei's department about the possible safety risks, they told me that I didn't have business being there and that I should run along back to my own studies. Washu-sensei, the Phoenix ships could be dangerous, if they ever reached mass-production. There are already six prototype crafts ready to fly as we speak."

"Six?" Washu eyed her companion sharply. "I thought he had only made the one...his basic prototype."

"No, he's been busy over the past few months, it seems." Kichi shook her head.

"So have I." Regret flitted across Washu's expression, then she sighed. "Distracted from my work in an unforgiveable way, obviously. I'm glad you mentioned this, Kichi. It's something I ought to know about, and before it reaches the review panel stage. If my report didn't get through - and in the pile of junk those people sift through, it wouldn't surprise me - then I'll have to make sure it gets there this time. The safety details are important and can't be overlooked. The consequences for any poor soul who happens to buy one of these crafts could be horrific."

She placed her palm to the door of the central laboratory and the door slid back, a buzz of noise and chatter assailing her ears as she stepped into the warm, comforting surrounds of her department.

"Professor Washu!" A tall, dark woman with a shock of black hair and vivid aquamarine eyes descended on them as they entered, a warm smile on her face. "There you are...we've been looking for you! Kichi even had you paged - did she tell you about the Phoenix?"

"She did, and I'll see to doing something about it right away." Washu said. "Manami, Kichi said you'd finished your preliminary report, as well. You have been busy."

"I have, and there are a few things I'd like to ask you about, too, later on." Manami Kurashida nodded her head. "I've found some interesting papers in the Academy vault about the Juraian deity, Tsunami, and I'm sorely tempted to test out some of the theories mentioned there about her magic. But in order to really do that, I need to go to Jurai, and you know what it's like to get permission. I thought if you signed my application, at least I'd have some potential for getting there."

"I'll sign any form you want, Manami, but it's been three score years since that planet recruited anyone below the rank of Professor from the Academy, for any kind of research." Washu responded. "And I'm not sure my recommendation will do you much good, anyway."

She shrugged.

"I'm not sure that I'm top of the list in terms of Jurai's current scientific administration."

Manami and Kichi exchanged looks, and Manami raised an eyebrow. Kichi shook her head slightly, and Washu frowned.

"No eggshells around me, please." She said firmly, holding up her hands. "Professor Niwase is gone, and good luck to him. Meanwhile we have our work here and for the time being, within the confines of the Academy it will have to stay. I'll find copies of my report, and Kichi, I want you to make sure they get directly to the head of safety and accident prevention this time. Hand deliver it - I trust you not to spirit it away into thin air because someone's passed you a few gold coins to make it do so."

Kichi's eyes became wide.

"Do you think that's what happened?" She asked, dropping her voice to a low whisper. "That Professor Menori is trying to bribe his ship through clearance? That he knows about the risks and he's pushing it to completion anyway?"

"I don't know, but it wouldn't be the first time someone's ambition has made them skip through the safety requirements." Washu shrugged. "I'm suspicious of anyone who ignores a three hundred page report and proceeds to make further prototypes without addressing any of the salient issues. So will you do that for me, Kichi? If he's applied for patenting, then there's probably not much time to throw a spanner in the works."

"Of course." Kichi nodded, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "He's a lecherous old toad, anyway. It'll teach him for making passes at me in the hallway - I've never liked men whose hands wander too far from their sides."

Manami snorted.

"So that accounts for why he's been going around of late with bandaged fingers." She murmured appreciatively. "He should know by now that you're not someone to be poked around, Kichi...what you lack in stature you've always made up for in firepower, and he's learnt it the hard way."

"It was just a spark or two." Kichi defended herself. "And if you can't blast a man who gropes you, who can you blast?"

Washu laughed.

"I couldn't put it better myself." She acknowledged. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who sees through Menori-sensei's smooth words and slick manners."

She approached her main computer, keying in a series of digits and watching as it whirred and clicked, then spat out a small, flat disk. She scooped it up, glancing at it, then holding it out to her student. "Here. Once they read my concerns about the psychological impact of the Pheonix's regenerative power then they'll probably order the fleet to be destroyed. And then we can get back to work on some proper space transport systems. I have a lot of my own ideas in that department, and none of them as mentally damaging as Menori's haphazard work."

"I should have known there was an element of position-pinching involved." Manami looked amused. Washu shrugged.

"I don't need to play dirty or pinch other people's vantage points. My work is better than theirs and all of them know it." She said matter-of-factly. "Kichi, take that along with you now, would you? And Manami, fill me in on whatever I've missed during this morning. Much as I'm supportive of your dabbling into Jurai's magical history, I'm hoping that further progress has been made in my organics theory...do we have any bench test results that I can look at?"

"We did, but it's been a pain of a morning." As Kichi hurried off to do her mentor's bidding, Manami ran a hand through her thick curly hair, a look of irritation on her face. "Lets just say that when the cat's away, the mice play...and one mouse in particular. Washu-sensei, how long is that weird man Dr Clay going to be working in this department? Everyone else is really committed to your project and their own research focuses and he just doesn't seem to be either. He sits and sneers and undermines basic scientific principles as if he holds the secret of the universe in his hands. I can't understand why he's chosen to work here, or with you. He really seems to hate you - and I can't for the life of me work out why."

"Clay, huh?" Washu turned, her gaze resting on a short, stout man in the furthest corner of the laboratory. Dressed in a coat that was far too fine for his lumpy, undefined figure, and with his whitening hair curled in stiff, neat coils around his head, he had the look of a beached octopus about him, and Washu stifled a smile. "Well, don't think he'll get the better of me in my own department. I have no idea why he's with us, or why he's so suddenly interested in organic technology and my theories about time, space and all the other things we've been investigating lately. But the fact he was assigned to work beneath me here does mean I have to put up with it - as do we all. Manami, I'll make sure he's kept in his place, don't worry about that."

"Do you think he's spying for someone?" Manami asked curiously. Washu shrugged.

"Almost certainly, but that's nothing new in this place." She said airily. "The question is why and for whom, and it could be any one of about a thousand different people or organisations. Colleagues, rivals, outside investors. Any one of the above, to be quite honest. Probably whoever it is is alarmed by the number of successful patents and breakthroughs coming out of this part of the Academy in recent seasons. It doesn't really matter to me who he's reporting to - quite possibly it's the Dean of the Academy council of Elders himself, if I'm honest. But he's taken on more than he bargained for, if that's his game."

"Guess so." Manami nodded. "It just bugs me, him being here. He's creepy...everyone thinks so. And while he's there, poking and prying and sticking his nose into everything we do, I don't feel we can be as free with what we're doing as we usually are. Bending Academy research rules isn't usually a problem - I mean, you get around it somehow and noone ever bothers with the red tape. But if he is spying for someone in higher authority, we have to watch our step. And that's miserable."

"Manami, don't worry about Clay." Washu said gently. "He's my problem, as are any repercussions he causes. Not yours. You and Kichi just work under my auspices and my guidance. If a hammer does fall, it will fall on me. And he might find that it bounces right back up again, too. I know what I'm doing and I've been here a long time. He doesn't scare me - nothing he could possibly do could bother me in the long run."

"Well, if you say so." Manami shrugged her shoulders. "If that's the case, I better get to showing you the lab tests we've pulled up on that substance you've been analysing. It's interesting stuff, no question about that - goopy, but curious and definitely potent. I think it's some kind of hallucinogenic - but what kind is beyond me. I never saw anything like it before."

"Me either." Washu owned. "But when Mikamo gave me the samples, he said that it was found in certain rock formations on Seniwa - and nowhere else that he could discover. He left me a lot of work to do here, in short - but this might well be worth our investigation. After all, if it's something that's naturally occuring, we should be able to duplicate it and sterilise it's effects here in the lab. Right now I'd wager it's pretty toxic, but with a bit of work it might have a use as some kind of memory enhancer or...well, dare I say it, truth drug."

"A dangerous weapon to have, in the wrong hands." Manami pursed her lips. Washu nodded her head.

"Or a blessing in disguise." She agreed, turning her gaze back towards the oblivious Dr Clay. "Depending who the test subject is."

-----------

"You seem preoccupied this afternoon, Professor."

The tall, blond man turned from where he had been staring absently out of the window across the landscape, a sheepish look in his eyes as he met the questioning gaze of his patron and friend. He smiled ruefully, nodding his head as he leant up against the carved wooden windowframe.

"Somewhat." He acknowledged. "I'm sorry, Kagato-dono. I didn't even realise you were there."

"Evidently." Kagato's expression broke into a smile, his golden eyes dancing with amusement. "I know that look, Mikamo. It's the look of a man who's wanting a woman - and I've seen it cross your face all too often these past few weeks you've been here. Tell me - are you really here to work and study on my behalf or are you using the tenure your mother so neatly negotiated with mine to pursue pretty young Juraian maidens across the length and breadth of my planet?"

"Oh." Mikamo reddened, shaking his head. "No, I promise I'm not wasting my time or your patronage. Far from it, in fact. Kagato-dono, I think I've made some progress with the elements you asked me to test my theories on. It's preliminary at this stage, and obviously I'd like it to be a lot less preliminary before we tried a transfer of any magnitude. But I've not been neglecting my studies."

"And the women?" Kagato rested a hand on his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Come, Mikamo, you and I are old friends, and your mother and mine scarcely less so. What secrets do we have between us, that require you to hide away in corners and daydream your free hours away? You've hardly attended a single court function since you've been here, and I know your Lady Mother would be horrified if she knew that. I think she's quite hoping I'll find a wife for you, whilst you're here...so how about you give me a fighting chance and let me bring you out into society some more? Jurai might not be Seniwa, but there are some beautiful and eligible ladies at court...and plenty of the other kind if you just need to cheer your thoughts."

"Kagato!" In his shock, Mikamo omitted his friend's title, staring at him in disbelief. "You can't tell me that you do that - spend your time dancing between loose women and political responsibility?"

"I didn't say that I did." Kagato's eyes sparkled with something that vaguely resembled mischief, but there was something else to the man's gaze as well, and Mikamo was not quite sure if the prince was being serious or if he was joking. "But that the option is there, should you wish to take it."

"I'm not that kind of man." Mikamo shook his head. "And besides, even if Mother does want you to find me a wife, Kagato-dono, I don't think I'll find her on Jurai. Quite the opposite, in fact - I think I was manoeuvred into coming here so I wouldn't take a wife. Not the wife I want to take, anyway."

"Do tell." Interest flared in Kagato's eyes, and he leant back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest with little regard for his fine robes. "I haven't heard this tale - but I did think it odd that Lady Fumiko was getting involved with her son's science. I always thought she rather looked down on your choice of vocation. Saw it as little more than a strange hobby, in fact. It did seem odd when my Lady Mother told me she'd spoken to her about you...and about my research program here. Seemed most unlike both of you."

"There's not much to tell." Mikamo grimaced. "As ever, Mother had her way, and Father too. Let's just say they didn't approve of my choice, and leave it at that."

"Was she so very bad as that?" Kagato demanded. Mikamo shook his head.

"No. Just not high born or titled enough to suit their tastes." He replied bitterly. "But what use is it to discuss it now? They've neatly driven a wedge between us and even if I could talk them round, she probably wouldn't ever speak to me again. I wouldn't blame her, anyway. I treated her abominably, Kagato-dono. And I came away here without even so much as a proper goodbye. I avoided it, like a coward. But I miss her...her lively wit and bright conversation especially. Not that your hospitality has been lacking, but everything seems duller somehow. It's difficult to put my mind elsewhere."

"You do sound like a sap, talking like that." Kagato was amused. "In fact, I'd almost imagine I was speaking to my honoured cousin Yosho, the way you go on. Be careful, Mikamo-kun. The next thing you know you'll be boarding a spaceship and heading out into the beyond, leaving scandal and dishonour fluttering in your wake. My Lord Emperor has not yet forgiven his grandson's untimely departure with the Lady Haruna, you know...in fact, I think he'd quite like to disown him, considering all the mess and chaos he's left behind him."

"Yes." Mikamo looked rueful. "All right, I take your point. But no trying to match me up with one of your cousins or courtiers, my prince. I'm not looking to make a match here."

"Your choice, not mine." Kagato shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Far be it from me to bend the whims of a man so mad in love he's blind to all other women."

"Don't speak like that in front of Lady Aiko." Mikamo said sharply. "If word got back to my mother that I was still thinking..."

"Trust your old friend, Lord Niwase." Kagato interrupted him, holding out a hand in a mock-serious gesture. "I'll shake on it with you. Then you know that this prince's word is his bond."

"I don't need your bond. I trust you anyway." Mikamo smiled, but took the proffered hand, shaking it firmly. "There. And I don't dislike being on Jurai. In fact, it's been refreshing to come here in some ways. Working under your auspices has given me a lot of freedom, and we've not really seen each other since we were much younger. And now, look at us. I'm peddling science in the hopes of being something other than a titled trophy. And you...could well be the second in line to Lord Shigure's throne, after Prince Azusa. That is, if Yosho-dono is not found, or is not persuaded to return."

"Yosho won't return." Kagato said carelessly. Mikamo raised an eyebrow.

"You're very sure of that."

"Yes, I am." Kagato mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But then, I know Yosho. He might be the one man who can beat me in swordplay, Mikamo, but he has his weaknesses too. And Haruna Akamatsu is one of his bigger ones. Like you, he's hopelessly smitten. Unlike you, he chose not to heed his father's warnings, and took off into the blue with her in the middle of the night. His other weakness is pride, Mikamo. So I know he won't come back - not of his own will, anyway. Of course, if Grandfather happens to find him...that's another matter."

"It puts a lot of pressure on you." Mikamo frowned. "Going from being simply a Prince at court to potentially in line to inherit. You're remarkably calm about it, considering. I wouldn't be. I have enough hassles with the position I hold in my family - I don't know what I'd do if I suddenly got bumped up a notch."

"But my Grandfather is hale and hearty and my uncle Azusa scarcely less so." Kagato seemed amused. "I don't think that it changes so very much, Mikamo - or not yet, anyway. Perhaps if something were to happen to Grandfather, then I'd agree with you. But there doesn't seem any likelihood of that happening. Jurai has scarce had an Emperor who wielded the Jurai Power so naturally for generations. He'll live among us all a long time yet."

"I almost think you don't like him very much." Mikamo observed. Kagato smiled drolly.

"A good Emperor isn't always liked." He said cryptically. "And he's not really interested in me, all things considered. You know that Azusa is his pride and joy, and mother and Lord Haru are lesser beings in his estimation of the world. He associates them with the death of his wife, and therefore has no interest in them or in their heirs...should Lord Haru realise he's meant to produce heirs, and not simply strut around the court looking sullen and unpleasant most of the time."

Mikamo burst out laughing at this, clapping his companion on the back.

"Kagato! Such things to say about your own uncle!"

"Well, it's true and I speak as I find." Kagato seemed unconcerned. "He is sullen and unpleasant, and Grandfather has less time for him than he does for anyone, unsurprisingly. He was a failure from the moment he was born - he failed to manifest Jurai's power, even though the seers told Grandpa he'd have a son and that son would bear magic. And he's far too blessed in having Lady Misaki as his wife...you'd think he'd at least have the decency to look pleased about it. But no, being pleased doesn't seem much in his line. A bore, a bookworm and a non-event. That's my uncle Haru, Mikamo - it pains me to say it, but it's not possible to like all the members of your family. After all, you don't choose them - and you moan to me enough about your brothers. It's no different a thing."

"I'll take your word for it." Mikamo eyed him teasingly. "So, Lord Kagato, if you won't let me mope up here, what would you have me do?"

"At least have the decency to show your face this evening, after dinner." Kagato said firmly. "My Uncle Azusa has commandeered the ballroom for one of my Grandfather's deadly ceremonies and I'm assured everyone and anyone will be attending. In light of recent events, I feel I have to show my Uncle some solidarity - after all, he is the one relative I don't shudder at acknowledging. For all his pandering to Grandfather, he is at least fair, and treats my mother as she should be treated."

He shrugged.

"But I will doubtless be bored out of my mind, so you have to come and keep me company."

"I see." Mikamo pursed his lips. "No pretty Jurai women have caught your attention, then, Kagato-dono?"

"None that I would spend more than a moment's glance on." Kagato shook his head. "And I'm wise, Mikamo. I'm not going to let foolishness rule me the way it has Yosho. Bear that in mind, my friend - women come and go, but influence and prestige are easier lost than maintained."

"And if you don't care about the prestige?" Mikamo cast a last glance across at the landscape, then turned, preparing to follow his companion out of the room. Kagato shrugged.

"Then you're living in the wrong bloodline." He said simply. "And besides, I've something else to discuss with you - something relating to the work you've been doing and a project I think you'll find more than a little bit interesting."

"Oh?" Mikamo looked startled, but Kagato shook his head.

"Not now, not here. We're not talking shop when I'm trying to drag you out of your gloom." He said reproachfully. "Patience, Mikamo. All will be made clear and then, I promise you, all thoughts of that starstruck wench will be gone from your head!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Honoured Emperor."

The knight bowed low before the throne, sweeping his arm across in an overly elaborate gesture as he did so, then raising his gaze to the older man who sat, pensive and troubled, on the wooden throne before him.

"Arise, Tessei." He said softly, and the knight lifted his head, eyes glittering with malicious anticipation as he did so.

"What news do you bring of my Lord Grandson?"

Shigure's question was weary, as though it had been asked many times before, and a slight smirk touched Tessei's lips as he rose carefully to his feet, his deference to his emperor only thinly cloaking his own derision at the situation the royal family found themselves in.

"I do bring news, my lord." He said, in his soft, velvety tones. "A patrol has tracked the emissions of the Funaho-fune heading north-west, beyond the planet Yubisu. The report is as you anticipated - Yosho is indeed in the company of Lady Haruna, although communication channels have not yet been established between our ships and theirs. They pursue him, but have not intervened. What would my Lord Emperor have done?"

Shigure sighed, glancing at his wisened hands as he pondered the question. Then he shook his head.

"Yosho must be returned to Jurai at all costs." He said quietly. "Tessei, you have my will in this matter. Order the military units to intercept Funaho-fune and bring her back by force, if that's what is necessary. Yosho-dono has responsibilities here on Jurai and I will not allow him to treat them so casually. Lady Haruna is young and easily swayed by the slick words of a Prince - but should we bring them back soon, we may be able to do so before any real damage is done to the royal bloodline. Haruna understands the stigma of illegitimacy better than any other member of our court - and she is unlikely to give herself to him until they have had chance to marry. This being the case..."

"Yes, my Lord." Tessei bowed once more. "I will convey your wishes to the Admiral at once."

The knight withdrew, and Shigure got to his feet, moving slowly across the throne room towards the door that led to the Gallery. Although he was an old man now, he was still surprisingly light on his feet, the rheums and stiffness of age having bypassed him for the time being. He was still ready to lead his troops into space should anyone threaten the security of his world, but at that moment, he felt like the oldest man in the universe.

"Yosho." He sighed, pushing open the door and stepping into the high-ceilinged Gallery, where pictures of all of Jurai's great from past and present hung side by side along the walls. "Even if I do bring you forcibly back to Jurai, can I repair the damage already done to you and to our family's reputation? The whole planet is talking about your sudden disappearance, and with good reason, too. A Prince loved among many is bound to be missed...yes, we must bring you back. But Lady Haruna is not a woman for an heir to the throne to wed. You must give up this silliness, and do it for Jurai's sake."

He ran his fingers along the edges of the paintings, pausing at the end as he approached the one that was most dear to him. She was young still on canvas, he mused wistfully, taking in her vivid expression and the thick, luxurious waves of hair that he had loved so much. If he concentrated hard enough, he was sure he could still hear her vibrant, pretty laughter and the way in which she would tease him, mocking his ceremony but always standing by him whenever there was a difficult matter to face.

"Seto." He murmured, placing a gentle finger to the edge of the frame. "Yes, Yosho, I understand what it is to love, and more, what it is to lose that love. But for Jurai, all sacrifices must be borne and borne well. We are the people's men, not our own...our duty overrides everything else we do. I must make you understand that, when Funaho-fune is brought into dock. I must make you Prince of Jurai once more...or let the succession fall into the half-blood hands of my nephew's illegitimate daughter and her progeny. Jurai's royal tree is too precious...I must remain firm and make him see his errors. Or what becomes of our dynasty then, if even a housekeeper's daughter can sit on the throne as Queen of Jurai?"

He cast a final, lingering look at the portrait, meeting the light-flecked, laughing eyes of the woman he had loved so many years ago. Then he turned, making his way slowly back towards the throne room and his royal responsibilities.

"Are you living in the past again, Father?" The voice of his eldest son startled him as he did so and he raised his gaze, offering the man a tired smile.

"I'm afraid I have more past to live in than I do future, some days." He admitted wearily. "Azusa, I've had word about Yosho. His ship has been traced...and I've given the order that he's to be brought back to Jurai."

"By force?" Azusa's eyes opened wide with surprise. "But..."

"I know. We said we wanted to negotiate and avoid force if necessary." Shigure held up his hands. "But Yosho is as headstrong a boy as you are, my son, and if it's the only way to bring him back here...well, Jurai must have their prince. After all, without him, the succession falls down. We both know Lady Funaho is unlikely to bear more children, after all. She's never been strong since Yosho was born, and she's not as young as she was then."

"That's true." Azusa looked troubled. "But I think it will be harder than that to convince Yosho to give up Haruna. I've tried speaking to him, Father. Punishing him, restricting him - even assigning him work on the colonies to distract him from her charms. He seems besotted. And she's a pretty, charming young lady, with everything to recommend her."

"Except a bloodline that suits the throne of Jurai." Shigure rubbed his temples. "Which is my concern at the moment. You were never so much trouble when I arranged for you to marry Funaho. In fact, you even helped things by falling in love with her the first time you were introduced. I wish your son would be so complying. I really don't know what to do. We can get him back here, but keeping control of him and his actions might be difficult. Sweet as Haruna might be, their marriage is an impossibility. I can't imagine the repercussions for Jurai."

"I'm afraid Yosho might choose to abandon the throne completely." Azusa admitted, and the old king shook his head.

"That's not something we can allow to happen." He said softly. "After I am gone, you will be King. And after you, Yosho will be crowned. He must follow in your stead, just as you follow in mine, Azusa. We both know it - there is no other choice. You have no other children."

Azusa was silent for a moment, then he raised dark red eyes to his father's burgundy ones.

"But I have a nephew." He pointed out hesitantly. "And there is always the chance Lady Misaki may yet produce an heir. She is younger than Funaho, and stronger, too...there's no reason why she and Haru shouldn't yet have children. All is not lost, Father. Yosho may yet be brought to book, but if not..."

"Your line inherits my throne on my passing. Not Haru's and not Aiko's." Shigure said sharply. "As if your brother hasn't confounded me enough by failing in his duty as a prince! Haru has no Jurai power and nor does Aiko. They are therefore debarred from the succession - weak, failed offspring whose progeny can't possibly be of any use to Jurai. Misaki may be young still, but what chance has she of spawning a baby with Jurai's power when her husband is so unable to wield it? Misaki's own royal connections may be undisputed, but they are distant blood. The odds are slim indeed!"

"I've often thought about this." Azusa admitted slowly. "The seers are never mistaken in their prediction of Jurai power. Perhaps my brother does have it - he just hasn't woken it inside of him yet."

"There's always a first time." Shigure said bitterly. "No, my son. The seers may have predicted it, but their early birth and your Lady Mother's untimely death saw to any chance Haru had of being a true Prince of Jurai. And we must deal with the consequences just as surely. Your son must, indeed, be brought into line. He is Jurai's future hope, he has the Jurai power I bequeathed to you and he will be Jurai's Emperor one day. He just must understand that this isn't a game and he has to grow up and face his destiny like a man."

Azusa was silent for a moment. Then he glanced up, a thoughtful look in his expression.

"And if he does not?" He asked hesitantly. "Father, what if the seers were not mistaken when they predicted the Jurai power? What if they merely allowed tradition to overstep their accuracy, and predicted it in the wrong baby?"

Shigure eyed his companion sharply.

"Speak plainly! What do you mean?"

"What if it's my sister Aiko who inherited it, and not my brother Haru?"

"Lady Aiko? Impossible." Shigure's expression darkened. "If I thought that the succession rested on her and her adverse behaviours, I would have her exiled in a heartbeat. To suggest she has the Jurai power is incomprehensible."

"Aiko is a free spirit, and always has been." Azusa acknowledged. "But she does have a son, Father. Prince Kagato and my own boy have grown up together and he's as good as soldier as Yosho, even if he lacks finesse. What's more, I've seen signs of the Jurai power in him."

Shigure's eyes narrowed.

"Your sister married her late husband and within eight months gave birth to _Prince_ Kagato." He said grimly. "A boy whose eyes are golden, not the red of the royal line. Oh, I have no proof." As Azusa looked startled. "But considering how many times I tried to convince Aiko to accept a suitor - she seemed so disinterested in her husband, and yet she produced an heir for him right away? I have my doubts, my son. I would never say such things at court - the honour of my family is too great for me to do so. But even if he is your nephew and my grandson, he has no claim to Jurai's throne so long as I have a say in things."

"Are you serious?" Azusa stared. "Father, I know Aiko can be wild and I know she had many men after her hand before you arranged her marriage to the late Lord Hotaru. But seriously...do you think she would dishonour her family tree in such a way? When she's so high profile, and could bring down so many people with her?"

"I believe your sister hasn't even given it a second thought." Shigure said tiredly. "Whether Kagato is Hotaru's son or not is still a matter of fierce debate in my mind. All I know is that Aiko has Lady Seto's eyes, and Hotaru's eyes were black as charcoal. Prince Kagato's eyes are gold - unlike any other prince, dead or alive, that graces the Royal Tree. You can see why it troubles me."

"I still think you slight my sister, Father." Azusa shook his head. 

"Well, if Yosho is safely returned, it may not matter." Shigure managed a faint smile. "And there is you, between now and the chaos of the future. I know I can rely on you, my son, even if I can't rely on anyone else around me. You have always made me proud and these days, you are my only comfort."

Azusa smiled.

"I will speak to my son myself. His behaviour has upset his mother quite a lot." He said at length. "With any luck, between us we'll impress on him the importance of Jurai's royal legacy."

--------

"And so, to summarise, the psychological impact of a ship like the Phoenix could, potentially, create wide-ranging long term problems for the pilot and for the craft's own structural stability."

Washu gazed earnestly up at the expressionless faces of the panel as she gave her report, offering them a bright smile as she concluded her findings. "It poses a significant risk to all and sundry."

"Thank you, Professor Washu." The most senior of the Academy elders got to his feet, acknowledging her with a bow of his head. "We have studied this report of yours in some detail. Clearly there are potential side effects to a craft which has resurrectional capabilities. Professor Menori, do you have anything to add to Professor Hakubi's concerns?"

From across the far side of the chamber, a tall, striking man got to his feet, greying hair braided back from his face in a peculiar style and grey eyes glinting with annoyance and indignation.

"Yes, honoured Elder." He said flatly. "My team and I have worked through several hypotheses regarding the Phoenix and the capabilities it possessed. We have spent a good deal of time testing and re-testing the structural soundness of the regenerative process and we have not found any flaws in the system. Also, the advent of Professor Hakubi's report is conveniently timed, considering that it is widely known around the Academy that she has begun work on her own form of interstellar transport...and clearly sees my Phoenix as commercial competition for whatever craft she seeks to design."

"If everyone thought along the same lines as you, Menori-sensei, the universe would be bleak indeed." Washu said acidly. "And if you check your records, I think you'll find that this report was submitted directly to you some months ago - before I began work on my own organic projects. Since you seem so fully aware of my team's work, you'll know that my developments are in the earliest stages and that I've not even applied for the necessary clearances to proceed with the most delicate part of my experimentation yet. Your accusation falls flat."

"I know a good deal about you and your _work_, Professor." Menori smiled at her nastily. "Including your attempts to better your department and gain additional funding by seducing a member of a Seniwan daimyo family. The Elders should know how you play your games to get the best possible position and finance. This report is just another attempt to slur my good name and to undermine my hard work in order to better promote her own."

"Silence, Professor Menori." The elder raised his hand gravely, and Washu, who had been on the verge of a retort, forced herself to bite her tongue. Rage burned in her green eyes, however, and she turned to the panel, bowing her head.

"Honoured Elders, whatever remarks Professor Menori has to make about my work and my business, this hearing is not on a personal level." She said quietly. "I have grave concerns which I attempted to raise with his department and with your own good selves some months ago. Sadly, somehow my report appears to have become mislaid then...which is why I re-submitted it via one of my alumni. I feel that the psychological risks of a ship like the Phoenix are too great to be allowed into commercial service. The exponential increase in mental activity will, eventually, cause the pilot's brain to merge completely with the ship's computer, an unnatural state of affairs which allows warping and degeneration on both sides. In short, it will cause madness, Honoured Elders. Madness of an incurable, immortal kind. The Galaxy Police already spend a good deal of money hunting and chasing down pirates and lawbreakers. The impact of the Phoenix could be enough to turn the most mild mannered individual into another entry on the Universe's most wanted. In all good conscience, and despite Professor Menori's hard work, I don't feel that such liberties should be taken with people's sanity."

"Thank you, Professor." The Elder spoke quietly. "Your concerns have duly been noted. Professor Menori, we demand more rigorous testing before we consider the Phoenix ship for commercial patent. You have a copy of Professor Hakubi's report, and the issues she raises must be resolved to our satisfaction before this process can go any further."

"But..." Menori's eyes widened with disbelief, and Washu offered him a winning smile, eyes glittering with cold triumph as she did so. The Elder raised his hand, shaking his head.

"If the ship is as safe as you have argued, this should be a little matter of logistics and paperwork." He said simply. "We will convene again in a month's time, when you will submit new evidence to our panel on the safety of the Phoenix ship. Professor Hakubi, you are dismissed. Your report has been archived for future reference."

"Thank you, Honoured Elders." Washu made a formal bow, then withdrew from the chamber, a slight smile touching her lips as she hurried down the hallways towards her own departmental laboratories.

"That will teach Menori to sit on my report." She muttered, a malicious glint in her eyes as she flashed her security pass through the various checkpoints, ignored by the guard droids on duty as red lights flickered to green. "And even more, to discuss my private affairs in front of the Elders. Now I'm certain that Clay is a spy - and that he's a spy for Menori. No wonder my report disappeared. How else could the man know that my work was diversifying into organic mechanics and interstellar design? None of my department have loose lips. But he seems so much at odds with my work. I wonder. Perhaps it is time I refined that substance of Mikamo's into something more applicable."

She sighed.

"After all, I suppose the man has to be some use to me, in the long run." She acknowledged bitterly. "Since obviously the only thing I have to focus on is my work, I might as well make him just another archived report in my mountain of digital paperwork. Besides, he's already made me lose my focus enough. I would have known that report didn't get through and I would have been more aware of Menori's progress if I hadn't been dreaming and mooning after a man that, quite obviously, I'm never going to have. Pull yourself together, Washu. This is your vocation and your life. You got distracted for a while, that's all. But no more. You have work to do and it's time you got down to it!"

She reached the end of the hallway, sliding her pass into the door lock and keying in her combination as the shining steel door swung back with a hiss. Removing her pass, she stepped into her private laboratory, gazing around at it for a moment with a sad smile. Every unit was covered in papers or disks or some kind of mechanical junk, and even the corners contained boxes and units that whirred and clicked as she approached them. She set her pass down on the unit, rummaging around in one of the boxes for the things she needed. Then, carefully, she extracted the purified samples of the substance from their suspended animation, glancing at them, then shrugging her shoulders.

"Truth serum indeed." She muttered, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "We'll see who you've been working for, Dr Clay, and what other secrets of mine you might have revealed to Menori. Or others, for that matter. In the pay of one, potentially in the pay of many. Do you really resent me getting this position so much, that you'll do everything in your power to undermine me? I shouldn't be surprised - pettiness always has been a mark of your character. But that you were denied the professorial robe and your own departmental headship must have hurt your pride badly. Unfortunately, I suppose you don't realise that those of us who have honours earnt them with our hard work, not through those who paid us to spy for them."

She hummed an upbeat tune under her breath, gripping the samples tightly as she approached the furthermost wall of her lab. Pausing for a moment, she closed her eyes, focusing all her energy on seperating her particles as she pushed through the thick steel wall into the room beyond. Although this chamber held no doors and had no windows out into space, it was bright and airy and, unlike the laboratory beyond, impeccably neat and tidy. Glass fronted units flanked one wall and opposite whirred a large computer system, which Washu glanced at lovingly before she set her samples down before the analysis cages, brushing imaginary specks of dust from her hands as she did so.

"No matter how clever he is, he doesn't know about this place." She murmured, amused. "Menori would kill to know that my organic technology is a lot further along than he thinks. This computer system still needs work, and tweaking around the edges - but it's already the most competent and detailed computer system at the Academy and it makes the central computer look like a child's learning toy. It's only a short step from this to the next stage...but if I really am going to be as ambitious as all that, I'll need the bother of paperwork and authorisation. And I want to know my theories pan out before I start going through the red tape and applying for permission to test live genetic samples."

She glanced at her hands with a smile.

"But Menori and Clay don't know I can walk through walls, and don't even realise there is a lab beyond my lab." She said at length. "Even Mikamo didn't know about this chamber - and in light of recent events, I can't say I'm not glad. Every scientist needs her sanctuary, after all. And if I am going to flount Academy rules left, right and centre, it's better I do it where nobody in higher authority can see me. After all, having just spoken up on Menori's disaster of a ship, I don't think they'd be very pleased if they knew I was developing interrogation fluids without the right documentation. Or, for that matter, that I'm already splicing genetic samples and forcing them to mutate without having all the relevant paperwork signed and stamped. You can't stop progress, Menori. You just have to be more discreet about how you do it."

She flicked a switch on her computer, watching as the lights and panels glowed beneath her touch. Then, carefully, she extracted one of the sterile samples of Mikamo's substance, feeding it into the machine's filter as she waited for an analysis report. Glancing at the digits on the screen, she gave an approving smile, nodding her head.

"That will do very nicely, with a hint of lithium carbonate and a few other choice elements." She murmured. "This stuff really is powerful - I suppose I'll need to dilute it down, or it will be more than truth Clay will be spewing. I don't want to make anyone suspicious...not yet. It's a potent hallucinogen, and I'm not in the business of making my colleagues go crazy."

She keyed in a few more numbers, then ferretted around in her cabinet for the right chemicals, adding them slowly one by one to the process as the computer system whirred and buzzed. "Who knows? Maybe Menori would like a dose of it too. Then he could tell the Elders exactly what was wrong with his Phoenix ship and why they should all be destroyed before they come into contact with unsuspecting buyers. After all, regardless of my own interests, those crafts are dangerous and they should never be allowed out of the Academy test hanger. That being the case, it's almost my duty to drug him and force him to confess. And, if I get a decent test report for my own studies in the meantime, why not?"

She narrowed her eyes, sprinkling a final powder into the compound as she instructed the computer to process the mixture. "And it will teach him for daring to bring Mikamo up before the Elders. Mikamo Niwase is no business of anyone but mine, and I don't take kindly to people meddling in my affairs! With all likelihood, one or both of them were involved in bringing Mikamo's cursed family into the equation, anyway. I thought it odd that they decided to pay a sudden visit to him here, when they've never been overly interested in his scientific research. Well, I'll soon know everything I need to know, thanks to this goop of his. I bet you didn't realise it, Mikamo, but your samples are going to make life more than a little bit uncomfortable for a few people in your absence!"

She entered the final combination, then nodded her head in satisfaction, stepping back from the machine as she did so.

"It will take a few hours to process fully." She mused. "And I'll do better leaving it to do it's business. After all, Manami and Kichi will wonder where I've got to, once again. And loyal as they both are, I'm sure that it wouldn't do either of their records any good if they were to be actively involved in such under-the-radar activities."

Casting it a last look, she turned her back on her work, pushing through the silver steel wall once more as she stepped into the main laboratory.

"_Professor_?"

The stunned voice of her student startled her out of her musing and she jumped, turning to face Kichi, an incredulous expression on the petite woman's face. For a moment, the girl just stared, and Washu's expression went from confusion to alarm as she realised what her companion must have witnessed.

"Kichi, what are you doing here?" She asked mildly, casually unfastening her formal cloak from around her shoulders and returning it to its peg as she affected the most nonchalant air she could muster. "This laboratory is supposed to be off limits to students without specific clearance, and you've been here twice in the space of twenty four hours."

"Washu-sensei..." Kichi took a step backwards, disbelief in in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I just thought you should know that..."

She faltered, swallowing hard.

"What are you?" She whispered. "And how did you do such a thing? In all my study of magic, I've never seen..."

She trailed off again, and Washu sighed, shaking her head.

"There are reasons why people have private laboratories." She said quietly, no reproach in her tones. "Now you've discovered what those reasons are. What did you come to tell me, Kichi? What should I know?"

"The Council has sent down your paperwork to be signed and passed on to clearance, for the genetic testing you want to begin." Kichi gathered her composure, eying her mentor warily. "I thought you'd still be with the Panel, but when I went there Professor Menori was just leaving and I gathered you'd already gone on ahead of him. He looked black as thunder, so I assumed that your report was read this time."

"Yes...Menori has a month to prove that my assertions are unsound." Washu nodded. "Which he can't do, of course, because they're not unsound. That's good news, Kichi. I'll come and sign those right away. If we're to get our own particular brand of space transport into operation, then we have a lot of work to do."

Kichi bit her lip, gazing at her companion in troubled silence, and Washu read her expression, shaking her head slowly.

"Oh, Kichi." She said sadly. "Did noone ever tell you that Pandora's box is a dangerous thing to open?"

"People don't walk through walls." At length Kichi found her composure, fixing the scientist with an accusing look. "You know that I did my post-graduate thesis on the applications of energy and mystical forces, and that what I'm doing for my doctorate is much along the same lines. In all the testing and all the research I've ever done, I've never come across anyone who could do...what I just saw you do."

"But impressions can be deceiving." Washu shrugged her shoulders, rummaging across her desk for the files she wanted. "Eyes can play tricks and you are working very hard. Kichi, maybe you shouldn't dwell on things that really don't matter...you have more than enough work to do if you intend to continue working in my department and under my guidance. After all, it isn't just your doctorate you have to focus on. If you want funding for your magic testing to continue, you have to earn your keep as one of my aides and I'm really not ready or willing to release one of the best students I've ever had on account of her hallucinations."

She paused, eying the younger woman carefully for a moment, then,

"Perhaps you spent too much time working with Mikamo's noxious substance yesterday." She added. "I should take a look at you - make sure you didn't suffer any adverse effects."

"Professor." Kichi's expression became one of exasperation, and Washu knew that her bluff had failed. "If I'm that good a student, you'll know that I don't imagine things. I'm not given to flights of fancy - I never have been. This place is my home and my world as much as it is yours, and I thought that we were friends. That you trusted me. I've always trusted you. You know everything there is to know about me, Washu-sensei - that my biology should have condemned me to death, that I study magic because it's the only thing that's kept me alive and that my family have never been rich enough to pay the stipend the Academy usually demands for a doctorate. You took me on anyway, regardless of that and I've trusted you since the start. Could you do me the same favour, and trust me?"

Washu's lips thinned, and for a moment there was silence between them. Then, at length, she laughed.

"I should know better than try to fool someone I've nurtured and taught." She said resignedly. "But I'm afraid you might be shocked and repelled if I answer your question. Most people are, when they find out - and I don't want to destroy your faith in my ability. That would do neither one of us any good - and I've faced enough prejudice over time to know that some things are better off not discussed in polite society."

"I'm curious, now." Kichi approached her tutor slowly, eying her carefully as she did so. "Why would you imagine my opinion of you would change? You're one of the most brilliant and visionary scientists in the Academy...and they put a lot of faith in you, also."

"Yes, and it's taken long enough to establish myself and prove I'm worth their time and interest." Washu said bitterly. "Many more years than you can imagine, just to get taken seriously."

"Then what are you?" Kichi looked quizzical. "And why would it even matter?"

Washu bit her lip.

"I'm a Kii." She said simply. Kichi's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"That's not possible." She said frankly. "I've studied the Kii, Professor. I know the planet died out a long time ago. We're talking centuries. Maybe even milennia. The last Priestess went crazy and slaughtered her people - I've read account after account in the Juraian annals in the Academy library and I visited there...took soil and air samples. It's a dead world, and noone lives there now. It couldn't support life...the terrain is black, hostile and full of death."

"True enough." Washu agreed, taking her companion gently by the arm, leading her across the laboratory to the small door that led through to her private living quarters and indicating for her to sit down. "But it's what I am all the same. I said it had taken me many years, Kichi."

Kichi stared at her for a moment, then shook her head, taking the indicated seat as she did so.

"You're one of the youngest professors on roll." She said, bemused. "You're only four or five years older than I am, Washu-sensei. Aren't you?"

"I've been twenty five for a very long time." Washu smiled, amused by the reaction in her companion's clever eyes. "How long isn't exactly important."

"All right." Kichi frowned. "If that's true...and even if you are so old as that...how did you walk through the wall? And come to think of it, how did you leave the Academy yesterday without comandeering one of the crafts? None of them were signed out. You're supposed to declare magic when you come into the Academy - is it all in your file that you can do these things?"

"No, none of it is. And I'd rather none of it was." Washu looked thoughtful. "I'm a Kii, Kichi, and as you've studied the Kii, you'll know that ordinary Kii folk don't have much magic of their own. A gift of sight, perhaps - the ability to unnerve travellers by reading their souls and seeing their true nature. But nothing else. And certainly nothing like what you're suggesting. If you don't mind, I'd rather we kept that between us. At least for now."

Excitement flickered in the student's dark eyes and she grasped at her companion's wrists, gazing up at her eagerly.

"I did read one paper." She said softly. "About the Priestess of Kihaku and the fact she came from a long family. And that Kihaku had many strange magics that the settlers from Jurai didn't understand. They were wielded by this Priestess, and they feared her because they thought she was some kind of demon, possessed by her world."

"This is a story I've been forced to listen to enough times." Washu agreed. "What of it?"

"If you're Kii, and you have magic, you must have been some kind of descendant or relative of that Priestess. One of the same tribe." Kichi said slowly. "I didn't do a lot of reading into it - I wasn't able to decipher the old Kii records, because noone seemed able to read or translate the language they were recorded in. It's thought that it's a dead tongue - unique to the planet's spiritual tribe - and so I had to leave it alone. It's so complicated, with it's symbols and iconography. I didn't know where to begin. But if you're some relation to the last Priestess and her family, you must be able to read the Kii symbols. And if you can, then...then..."

She hesitated, and Washu glanced down at her, a soft smile touching her lips.

"Then maybe I can translate for you the things you want to know?" She asked gently. Kichi looked sheepish.

"Yes." She acknowledged ruefully. "I'm sorry...but it just occured to me. Kihaku has always been such a mystery to me, really. I've been dying to find out more about it from the native perspective, but it seemed impossible. Are you really telling me the truth, Professor? Are you really a Kii, and can you read their language?"

"Read it, speak it, dream it sometimes." Washu agreed. "Among others. The Kii had many languages, Kichi, and I had a conscientious father and a keen brain - I think I learnt them all, when I was still a girl. So your answer is yes. I would be able to read any surviving Kii records."

"Then you are a descendant of that family?"

"I suppose you could say so. In a manner of speaking." Washu eyed her hands absently. "But it's not a connection I speak of. You must know how people view the Kii - demonic, savage people with no natural intelligence or comprehension of scientific principles. If they knew I had devil magic running through me as well, they'd never want to hear another thing I had to say. It's taken me this long to be accepted and respected for my work and my dedication, regardless of my history. I won't have all of that destroyed. So I don't declare my magic - and really, I barely use it."

"Except to walk through the back wall of your lab." Kichi's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "But you wouldn't do that, would you, if it was really the outer wall and there was nothing but walkway and space beyond? There's something else there...and that's another reason you haven't declared your magic. You have secrets even within the Academy walls. I think there's another lab beyond your main one, and I think that, when we can't find you, that's sometimes where you are. Working on...whatever you're working on. In secret. Without the Academy's knowledge."

"You are too sharp for your own good sometimes, Kichi Itokawa." Washu said ruefully. Kichi grinned.

"Then I'm right."

"If I don't answer that question, you can't be accused of complicity." Washu said composedly. "So if you don't mind, I'm not going to comment."

"All right. If that's how you feel." Kichi shrugged her shoulders. "But will you help me, Professor? I won't betray your secrets - I owe you far too much for that, and we both know it. Besides, I like you, and Kii or not, we are friends. I respect you more than anyone at the Academy, and whatever your origins, you're smarter than most of the people here. So whatever people say about the Kii, it's a lot of rubbish. But I would like to read the ancient texts and learn more about Kii magic. Who knows? Maybe I can change popular perception, if I can find something in their words that would balance out the traditional view."

"Maybe." Washu acknowledged.

"Only maybe?" Kichi looked disappointed. "Don't you want to clear your planet's name?"

"My planet was destroyed by the madness of an individual." Washu said quietly. "Driven mad, sure enough, and against her will. But she was mad and she did kill the people there - settler and native alike. There's not much that can be done to vindicate such a charge...and the more it's in public minds, the more people will remember Kihaku as a world of slaughter and death."

"I promise I won't take that angle."

"But if it's the true one, you haven't much choice."

"I do." Kichi said stubbornly. "I can study the magic without the later events. I want to know about their ritual and the way in which the Priests and Priestesses controlled and governed the World. It fascinates me, how people and planets become linked by magic. Please, Washu-sensei? Can't you trust me to treat it with sensitivity and care?"

"I trust you." Washu agreed heavily. "All right. But if I do so, you must promise me something in return. The Academy believe I don't speak Kii...not the ancient holy language that all the scriptures and records were inscribed in. And I'd rather they didn't change their view. If they did, they'd start making connections between me and the Priest's tribe. And considering Tokimi-sama's rampage, I'd rather they didn't dig too deeply."

"Did you know her, Washu-sensei?" Kichi asked gently. Washu sighed, nodding.

"A long time ago, when we were both different people." She agreed. "But this is getting us nowhere. I have papers to sign and pass along before we can go any further, and I have to review Manami's preliminary observations, as well. Put this out of your mind for the time being, Kichi-san. We have other work to do that's far more pressing than the death of my homeworld."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I'm still not sure why you dragged me here, Kagato-dono. I'm not sure that Juraian high society is the place I most want to be at the minute, and I don't want to drag you down."

Kagato cast his companion an amused smile, shaking his head slowly as he took in the man's appearance.

"You have been at the Academy far too long, Mikamo-kun." He observed. "I can remember a time when parties and balls like this were the highlight of your time on Jurai - dancing with pretty girls and listening to your father boast about his talented, accomplished sons. I wonder at you, sometimes. Has vocational work really changed you so much?"

"No, not really." Mikamo looked rueful, spreading his hands. "I never enjoyed those things as much as people believed I did. But I know better than to lose face in front of my father. And he was so keen then that I marry one of your court belles, I never thought to put a foot out of place."

"Ah, yes." Kagato leaned back against the expensive velveteen curtains that hung along the walls, giving the wood-panelled room a warm and expensive feel amid the other finery. "Whatever did happen to the Lady Matori, Mikamo? You're turning into a regular heartbreaker, all things being considered. The last time we met, I really thought you were set to marry her. And then I hear you're off to the Academy and she's no longer involved in your life. No wonder you don't want to dance. You've obviously been bitten once too often."

Mikamo laughed, shaking his head.

"You know very well that Lady Matori married a cousin of yours, and I was very happy about the arrangement." He said frankly. "She was very pretty, but she didn't have a thought in her head beyond pretty dresses and expensive perfume. I would have gone insane, in her company day by day. No, Kagato-dono. I really don't think that was the match made in heaven you pretend it to be. So stop teasing me, all right? You didn't bring me here to play games with my mind."

"No, I did so to drag you out of your black moods." Kagato said frankly. "I don't understand this lure that women seem to have over men when they get to our age, you know. First Yosho, now you. Smitten by unsuitable women, the both of you. You ought to give the whole matter a miss and follow my example. You don't need to succumb to that particular tradition, after all. You're only the third son. You don't need to marry and honestly, the work I have planned for you over the next few months should be enough to occupy all your thoughts, not just some of them."

"So you said before, and it intrigued me." Mikamo admitted, as a man dressed in serving costume passed them bearing drinks. He paused, holding his tray out to Kagato as he bowed his head and Kagato smiled at him, taking two glasses and handing one to his friend. Mikamo took it, taking a sip, and then pulling a face.

"The drinks don't get any better at these things, do they?" He observed. Kagato shook his head, amusement flickering in his golden eyes.

"You're always refreshing company. I like that." He said appreciatively. "And no. But they help to cope with the boredom factor - and listening to my Grandfather proclaim some knight or other lord a hero and all of that really rots the brain. That's why they make everyone dance and drink first. By the time Grandfather hobbles up onto his stage, most of the audience will be insensible or exhausted. It's an easy way to prevent a riot...the Emperor is not a foolish man."

Mikamo choked on his drink at this, almost spitting his mouthful out across the impeccably polished floor, and Kagato chuckled.

"I'm sorry." He said unrepentantly. "But you know it's true."

"And I know that you rarely do anything other than speak your mind, Kagato-dono." Mikamo recovered himself, eying the contents of his glass ruefully. "I should be more used to your company by now."

"I think it's high time you dispensed with all the false pageantry." Kagato took a hold of his arm, pulling him more deeply into the swirling crowds as he caught sight of his uncle the Crown Prince just entering the hall from the furthermost entrance. "Come on. This way, or Uncle Azusa will have some boring conversation with us about your family and how your father's estates are on Seniwa. Besides, with your weakness for pretty girls, you'd probably be happier at this end of the hall. Lord Hirata has three very beautiful daughters - if you believe him on the subject - and he's always looking to beg, bribe or buy his way into a richer family than his through one of them."

"You are completely incorrigible sometimes." Mikamo warned him. "Someone will hear you. And what do you mean, false pageantry? I didn't think there was any ceremony between old friends."

"Precisely." Kagato agreed, glancing across the room to make sure they were well out of earshot of any of his immediate family. "There. Much better. The worst part about having family is that they always find a pressing need to speak to you whenever one of these things takes place. As if I don't see enough of them on a regular basis anyway - but that's beside the point. What I mean is, Mikamo-kun, I've never yet referred to you as Lord - except in jest. And, considering that you're about to begin work for me on a very special project of my own, I'd like to think you can drop the titles when you speak to me, too."

"My father would have something to say about that, and I'm sure your mother would, also." Mikamo raised an eyebrow, and Kagato shook his head.

"If I'm named Crown Prince, then there will be enough people to stand on ceremony and call me all the exhalted titles on the planet." He said carelessly. "But you and I, we're friends and we're allies. I trust in you, Mikamo, and I trust in your abilities. Will you trust in mine, and start referring to me as the equals I consider us to be?"

"If you're sure." Mikamo looked doubtful. Kagato's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Well, between you and me, if I am named Crown Prince, there are a lot of things that will begin to change." He added. "But right now, I don't know if that's even possible. Mikamo, I need to know you're one hundred percent on my side. My sworn ally in all that's about to begin."

"That sounds almost sinister." Mikamo's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you expect to happen?"

"If all goes how I think it will, nothing." Kagato dismissed this with a careless gesture. "And if Yosho does return, nothing much will happen again. But you have to realise how violently my Grandfather dislikes my mother and I. He dotes on Uncle Azusa and if Yosho really does renege on his obligations, it will be a hard truth for our Emperor to accept. Acknowledging me as any kind of heir - even as Azusa's - won't come easy to him. He may even begin to look...outside."

"You mean, settle on someone else's child, instead of you?" Mikamo stared. Kagato nodded.

"It has occured to me." He said carefully. "Grandfather has never put any faith in me. In fact, they didn't even summon seers when I was on the way. I'm that unimportant that they didn't even think to discover whether or not I'd be born with Jurai's power. As it is, my magic is not as reliable as I'd like. I'm trying to think ahead, Mikamo. Not just for me, but for all of Jurai. I need to know you'll back me up."

"Of course, but I don't have much influence in any circles." Mikamo shrugged. "My family are still displeased with me and even if they weren't, I'm only the third son. I don't stand to inherit Father's title or become Daimyo in his stead."

"It's not that kind of support I'm seeking." Kagato shook his head. "It's more your other gifts - your scientific expertise. It's not easy to explain here, but I had to know that you were committed to my cause. If you understand what I'm saying, you'll realise that I'm afraid of some kind of...violent incident. Even a coup of some sort. And I have to be ready - in case my claim is judged false."

"Jurai hasn't had civil unrest over the succession for generations." Mikamo looked thoughtful. "But should we be discussing these things in the middle of such a public arena? Kagato, if you're as afraid of this as you say, why risk people overhearing?"

"Because there is nowhere so private to talk on Jurai as a public social gathering." Kagato said wryly. "Trust me, we could talk about stripping naked and parading up and down the centre aisle and noone would bat an eyelid."

He raised his glass in a mocking toast, taking a sip of the bitter, reddish liquid.

"Everyone is too busy dancing, drinking and passing around the powders that seem to be all the rage at the moment." He added. "Given that, none of them are even paying a jot of attention to what you or I are saying. It does help to be the shadow prince sometimes, as well. Nobody has ever cast their eye over me when there's been other people to focus their attention on."

"Jurai is a messy place for political intrigue, isn't it?" Mikamo glanced at his drink, then drained the glass, setting it down on the tray of a passing serving man as he did so. "Especially if your Grandfather is so opposed to your line that he'd seek to find others with a weaker claim than you to displace you."

"Indeed." Kagato's eyes darkened. "The irony of it is, of course, that Uncle Azusa is possibly the only man at court who would support my claim...if the matter ever arose. But he always bows to Grandfather's will, sooner or later."

He sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not that it may matter, in the long run. Tessei brought me a report that the Jurai Military have orders to bring Yosho back here by force. It may all be in vain, Mikamo-kun, and we may be worrying for nothing. It seems I underestimated Grandfather's desperation - I think he'd rather have Yosho caged than me flying free in his dynastic shuffling."

"It might be safer for everyone if Yosho did return." Mikamo suggested. Kagato stared at his friend for a moment, then a lazy smile touched his lips.

"Yes, it might." He acknowledged. "But then again, my friend, you haven't seen him since the Lady Haruna invaded his thoughts and his emotions. He's not the Prince he once was. Like you, he's been lured away from the light by a temptress. Lady Haruna is a very pretty girl, and Yosho is completely enraptured by her. That in itself is going to cause enough unrest."

"You think he'll persevere with seeing her, even if he is brought back here and forbidden to make contact?" Mikamo looked surprised. Kagato nodded.

"Yes, if he is brought back here." He agreed. "Which is why I need your help, Mikamo-kun. I need you to stop thinking about your lady friend back at the Academy, and focus your whole attention on my purposes. Whatever happens, I think it very likely that I should be prepared. After all, Grandfather is an old man. Fit still, to be sure - but old. When he dies, Uncle Azusa will inherit his throne. But after that..."

He trailed off, spreading his hands. Mikamo frowned, then nodded.

"Well, if I can help, I will help." He agreed cautiously. "But I hope that it doesn't come down to any kind of trouble. I mean, your Grandfather is a pretty forceful man, when all is said and done. I'm sure that if anyone can convince Yosho of his true responsibilities, it will be Emperor Shigure."

Kagato's eyes flickered thoughtfully.

"Perhaps." He acknowledged at length. "I suppose we'll both just have to wait and see."

------------

Professor Washu?"

As Washu glanced over the documentation in her hands, she was aware of a voice calling her name and she glanced up, offering Manami a smile as she set the scraps of paper down on her already cluttered work surface. She folded her hands over them, sending her student an enquiring look.

"Yes, Manami-san?" She asked softly. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I just wondered if you were finished with my report." Manami blushed, her cheeks pinkening as she spoke. "Professor, I hope you're not mad with me, but I went to the Senior Council and asked for the right paperwork to apply for secondment. I know that very few people get to go study on Jurai before they've reached the highest honours - I realise that my chances aren't great. But I have to submit something, and I thought..."

"Yes, I see." Washu's face broke into an understanding smile and she nodded her head. "And yes, I have. One moment...I'll find it for you. It read very well, Manami. You don't really need my guidance - particularly on a subject which you and Kichi specialise in so much and I so little. Juraian magic is an enigma in itself - but it made very interesting and logical reading."

"Good." Manami's eyes lit up with pleasure as her companion rummaged among the piles of papers, producing a disk and holding it out. "Thank you. I'm dying to go there and see what I can learn. There are a few questions in my mind that I'd like to pursue - particularly concerning the powers attributed to Tsunami-kami-sama herself. I've seen the pictures, and read the archive reports, but so far I haven't found any real evidence. And, well, I'd like to. Very much."

"Then you might want to find a Professor other than me to sign your application." Washu said lightly. "Perhaps one with a much more detailed grasp of Juraian magic."

Manami shrugged.

"Perhaps." She acknowledged at length. "Although I always feel you know more than you're telling us about a lot of things we work on. Like you already know the answers before we prove them, sometimes."

"Well, I wouldn't be much good for guidance if I told you all the outcomes before you reached them yourself." Washu said simply. "Take your report, Manami. If you want me to sign your form, I will sign it - but I do think you'd be better finding someone who specialises more in the subjects you want to pursue."

Manami nodded, taking the disk and heading back across the lab to her workstation, and Washu watched her go, a thoughtful look in her pretty green eyes.

"Jurai." She murmured. "In all my years I still don't understand what it is about that rock that attracts so much interest and attention."

"You seem to be on another planet today, Professor Hakubi."

The soft, mocking tones of Dr Clay startled her from her musing and she turned, glaring at him.

"Is there something I can do for you, _Doctor _Clay?" She asked quietly. "Something in my model you don't understand, perhaps?"

"I don't need your model to understand perfectly what I am doing here, or why you're in the position you're in, Washu." Clay bristled, narrowing his beady black eyes as he fixed her with a look of dislike. "It's hard to have respect for someone who gains her honours through dalliances with the upper classes of various wealthy planets."

"I earned my professorial status through hard work and perseverance. Something you might want to try some time." Washu said acidly. "And remember whose department this is, Clay. I've no time for slacking and I won't tolerate insolent behaviour, either. If you have so many problems working for me, I suggest you don't. I'm sure we'd both be happier if you slipped off to some other area of research."

She narrowed her gaze, fixing him with a scrutinous look.

"Menori might take you on. He has a lot of work to do with his Phoenix ship over the next few weeks." She added casually.

Clay eyed her for a moment, then he shook his head, his octopus-like curls bobbing around his face as he did so.

"I'll stay where there's a chance my skills might offset the crazy methods you use with your students." he said quietly. "The Academy has tolerated your madness for a long time, Professor - but your manner of teaching and guiding your students is both erratic and unsuitable. You treat them as friends and equals and too many of them are working far too much on their own projects. What kind of progress do you expect to make, paying these people for second-rate research work and the pursuit of their own ambitions?"

"Well, Kichi and the others are still doing what you've never done. Working hard for themselves, as well as for me." Washu cast a glance out across the laboratory. "But what you say interests me, Clay. I'm curious to know more about my...subversive methods."

She offered him a smile, gesturing in the direction of her private lab as she did so and disarming him with the sudden drop in her hostility. "I must admit that sometimes, being as _young_ as I am, I find it difficult to keep up the divide between my duties and my friendships. But maybe you are right. Perhaps these students of mine do have too easy a ride."

"Of course they do." Clay recovered himself, eying her cautiously. "Especially the Itokawa girl, and Manami Kurashida. Neither one of them are paying the full Academy student fees, Washu - yet you treat them like they're the future of universal science."

"When I came to the Academy, Dr Clay, I had neither money nor influence to recommend me to the Elders." Washu shrugged her shoulders. "I worked my way up because someone took a chance on me. Kichi and Manami are both bright girls. Finance shouldn't stand in the way of them achieving their dreams. That's why I agreed to have them in my department, under my guidance, even if their chosen area of work isn't exactly the same as my own. They earn their keep, and work very hard. I have no regrets."

"I'm sure the Elders would like to know how much fudged paperwork was involved in bringing them here." Clay said darkly. "Especially Itokawa. It's well known that her brother was only allowed to work among us if he supplemented his work with security responsibilities across the complex. Kichi does no such thing - she's using up expensive time and resources, and giving very little in return. I've not yet seen her submit one paper to you for reviewing. You're being taken for a ride, Washu-sensei."

"Then come into my lab and we'll discuss it, properly." Washu suggested lightly. "If you have suggestions to make to me, Clay, I'm all ears. After all, I'm always willing to listen and learn things from my colleagues."

Clay looked suspicious for a moment, but Washu offered him another benign, dazzling smile, and he shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head.

"All right." He agreed at length. "I'm glad to see you have the sense to listen to me, in any case."

"Of course. I'd be very lax indeed if I didn't hear the concerns of members of my department." Washu agreed lightly, leading the way across the lab and pushing open the door, ushering him inside. "Would you like a drink, Doctor? Lab work can be thirsty and with them doing so many tests on the heating system, I'm parched dry as a bone. Would you mind if I poured myself some tea? Would you like to join me?"

"I...I don't see why not." Clay was totally off guard now, confused by her mode of address, and Washu eyed him for a moment, amused by the bewilderment in his small black eyes. She nodded her head, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Then bear with me just one moment." She called over her shoulder, pushing open the small cubby that the lab boasted and reaching up on the shelf for two cups, placing them into the tea machine and hitting the relevant buttons. "I'm very interested in what you have to say, Doctor. Believe me. After all, as colleagues and as the next highest ranking member of my department, you and I should not be at loggerheads. I'd like us to work together to improve matters for everyone. Wouldn't you?"

She cast him a glance, then slipped her fingers beneath the unit, pulling out a small, greenish vial and glancing at the contents. A slow smile touched her lips as she tipped the solution into the tea machine, watching as it mixed in with the hot, steaming liquid and then pumped the solution into the two waiting vessels. Scooping them up, she approached her colleague nonchalantly, setting one of the cups down in front of him and taking a sip from her own.

"If you ask me, they need to do some work on the tea cycle, let alone the heating system." She commented. "But it'll do, for the time being."

Clay picked up his cup, glancing at the hot green liquid for a moment, then taking a healthy swig. He nodded.

"Perhaps you should spend more time working on that, and less trying to upstage Professor Menori." He suggested quietly. Washu raised an eyebrow.

"I have serious safety concerns about Menori's work." She said pensively. "But it has nothing to do with my own designs. You should know that better than anyone - I'm barely off the ground and I've only just signed and submitted the paperwork for the genetic analyses I'd need. I'm just concerned that Menori hasn't thought everything through. In theory, it's a good idea. In practice...well, would you like to be faced with a hundred or more psychotics whom the Galaxy Police can't even kill?"

"I'm a scientist, Washu. I push boundaries. I don't worry about the Galaxy Police or their responsibilities." Clay took another swig of tea, setting his cup down on the unit. "Menori is pushing those boundaries as far as he can go. I would have thought you, with your unconventional methodology, would support him in that."

"Well, let's just say that I'm not too fond of the insanity model." Washu shrugged her shoulders flippantly. "Madness is ugly, and I'd be failing in my duty if I didn't raise my concerns. It might be I'm wrong and if so, Menori will get his patent. But it never hurts to be sure."

She smiled.

"Although we didn't come here to talk about Menori, did we?" She asked softly. "You had concerns about my students and the methods I use to guide them. Would you share those thoughts with me, Doctor? I'm most interested to hear your views."

"Of course." Clay nodded, folding his arms across his ample torso as he leant back in his chair. "In particular, I don't like how you fawn your time and attention over the Itokawa girl. You talk about paperwork and doing things through the right channels, but I've seen Kichi's papers and I know that they weren't pushed through the normal processes. It's fairly plain to me that you saw her and decided she'd make a good lab navvy for you...regardless of the cost to the Academy. And then, once you'd manipulated her entrance, you acquired the missing funding by seducing influential people such as Professor Niwase, in the hope that he'd fill in the gaps. And I've no doubt he filled in _some_ gaps...anyway."

He fixed her with a meaningful smile and despite herself, Washu flushed with indignation.

"Mikamo Niwase is no longer an alumnus of the Academy." She said quietly. "And he was a friend of mine, Clay. That's all that need concern you. Mikamo is a brilliant man with many, many good ideas. But he's gone now. And for the record, he didn't supply any funding to my department - of _any_ nature. If you're so clued in to my methods, you'll know that Kichi's funding was mostly covered by my last patenting - and I did some extensive work for the Elders on their security droid program, to compensate the excess. Kichi might not have applied in the usual way, but her being here is all above board. I made sure of it. After all, I don't believe she should be hindered by her family's lack of money. She's a brilliant young mind...and that's more valuable than all the gold in the universe."

"I'm not a fool, Washu." Clay narrowed his eyes. "I know that you and Niwase were involved and I don't need to see financial balance sheets to know that he had more than physical pleasures to offer. You might consider yourself attractive - in fact, I know a lot of the other alumni consider you so. But I see a manipulative, arrogant woman who uses those around her for her own ends. Just because I haven't found the proof that you're breaking rules left right and centre doesn't mean that I won't find it. It's here, and that's why I'm staying in your department. The Elders might think you're wonderful, but I'm going to prove otherwise. And then they'll see who is more suited to lead the department of New Sciences!"

"So this is all about petty jealousy." Washu sighed, picking up her cup and idly swilling the liquid around as she did so. "And what about Menori, Clay? How much of this so called theorising of yours did you share with him before the patenting hearing? Because I was rather startled to have my friendship with Mikamo questioned and insinuated about in the middle of an official hearing."

"Menori is a good scientist and works for his stipend." Clay said angrily. "Plus, he's not some slip of a girl who thinks she owns the universe just because some moony-eyed elder decided to convey robes on her for meaningless drivel about outside forces."

"And how much did he pay you to spy on me?" Washu asked softly. 

"Not enough, clearly." Clay muttered, then froze, raising an alarmed gaze to his foe, who chuckled.

"I thought so." She said lightly. "You wouldn't stay in my department unless there was money in it for you, however much you hate me. Is it really because you think my professorship was a sham, Clay? Do you really hold out a grudge that I won control of this department over your head? Or do you just despise what you know you can never touch? Menori's loose with his hands but you betray yourself with your eyes. I know you better than you think I do...which is it, Doctor? Petty envy of my position - or that some men easily gain favours from a pretty woman and others simply do not?"

"What have you done to me?" Clay whispered, his apprehension growing with every moment. "What...?"

"Nothing." Washu pretended to look surprised. "What could I possibly do to you? You're a scientist of many years experience. And by your own words, I'm just a slip of a girl."

Clay bit his lip, eying her mutinously.

"So tell me, while you're being so obliging...was it only Menori's pay you've been in?" Washu added genially. "Because you know that spying is not something I really look kindly on. I don't want people stealing my secrets, after all - and you'd understand that I'd have to take such matters very seriously."

"There are people on the Council who don't like or trust you. People with sense and judgement but who were outvoted when it came to deciding this department." Clay told her sullenly. "I don't spy, Washu. I report for the people who run this institution. They want to know of any odd activities that go on under your mentorship. And I am more than happy to oblige them with that information."

Washu's eyes narrowed.

"Such as my connection to Professor Niwase?" She asked softly.

"Do you think he was sent away because he's the brilliant genius you think he is?" Clay snorted. "Love made you blind, Washu. Blind and stupid. Niwase was sent to Jurai because it was one place you are not likely to ever go. His family were most gratified to learn of his unsuitable connection. After all, the sons of Seniwan daimyo don't consort with low-born scientists who play mind games just to gain funding."

Washu fought to control her temper, shaking her head.

"You will never understand how people think or feel, because you do neither one, Clay." She said wearily. "Whether Mikamo is here or on Jurai really doesn't matter in terms of my department. You might think sending him away will sabotage my work, but I assure you that won't be the case. I'm dedicated to my science and that always comes first. Regardless of what obstacles find themselves in my path."

Clay picked up his drink, sniffing at it suspiciously.

"What is in this?" He demanded. "Washu, have you poisoned me? This is a matter for the Elders' Council!"

"Poisoned you?" Washu stared, then began to laugh. "You have such a suspicious mind - not everyone is as duplitious as you are."

She shrugged, taking the cup from his hands and drinking the remaining contents down in one gulp, setting the cup back down on the unit. "But if that will make you feel happier..."

Clay pursed his lips, glancing from her to the empty vessel for a moment. Then he got to his feet.

"Sometimes I wonder exactly what you are, Professor." He said grimly. "But mark my words, I'll find it out. And when I do, you and your department will be sorry. The Council should never have given any power to someone like you - and I'm going to make sure they discover that fact, no matter how long it takes."

With that he was gone, and Washu shook her head, amusement in her green eyes.

"So gullible. So vulnerable. So stupid." She observed absently, retrieving her own half-drunk mug and returning both vessels to the safety of her cubby. "Mikamo's substance is powerful indeed. But nothing that a little strength of will can't overcome. My compound was potent enough to force Clay's truth but not enough to make me divulge secrets, and that's worth knowing. Clay has a weakness and now I know how to exploit it. But then...what to do with the information he's given me."

She pursed her lips, then frowned, shrugging her shoulders.

"A little of this Menori's way wouldn't hurt, considering it's more than likely he knows all about his ships' weaknesses." She decided. "And more, it does me no harm if he pulls out of the race to produce regenerative space transport. And then...well, I'll have to keep an eye on Clay and make sure everything he sees me do is by the book. I have no desire to have my tenure pulled, not after I've done so much to get to where I am now. Maybe it is a good thing Mikamo is gone. At least noone can accuse me of being a gold digger when I don't even have contact with him any more."

She sighed, a sudden sense of melancholy washing over her.

"If only I hadn't been so weak as to love him." She mused sadly. "But I suppose at the end of it, I'm not made of stone. We all have our weaknesses and Clay seems well aware of mine. Now at least I can level the playing field...and hopefully, up the stakes on my side. Mikamo will be forgotten...my work here is much more important and I have to focus on it, if I'm going to succeed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So this is how the other half live."

Mikamo set down his tray of vials, turning to cast his visitor a rueful smile as he almost spilt the delicate green liquid all over the laboratory floor. Kagato raised an eyebrow, shaking his head slowly as he registered the chaos of his friend's work surface. "Mikamo-kun, what kind of operation am I funding here? I thought I was overseeing ground-breaking research into chemical analysis and geological transformation. Instead...I'm walking into a living, breathing pigsty. Or it very soon will be, if many more of those cultures mutate."

"Kagato, you know as well as I do that good science takes time, patience and in my case at least, plenty of clutter." Mikamo spread his hands, slipping his goggles off his head and placing them down on top of a pile of study notes. "You don't usually venture this far into my lair, though. Is this about what we discussed the other evening? Because we don't have to talk about it in the midst of my chaos, if you'd rather not."

"Here seems as private a place as any." Kagato sauntered into the room, pausing to peer at the vial on the counter. "What's in those, by the way? I don't remember sanctioning any project to do with greenish goop. Did you sneak a form in when I wasn't looking, or am I just not checking up on my scientists enough any more?"

There was a playful, teasing note to his tones and Mikamo laughed.

"It's neither one." He assured his friend. "This just took off as a side-project from the other things I've been working on. When I was back home on Seniwa, I took lots of rock samples of various kinds - crystalline and other, to see whether or not it really would be possible to transfer light energy into them. The ones I had the best results with were in fact crystallised rock - but I also discovered this, when I came to split some of the samples for testing."

He gestured at the bubbling green substance.

"Far as I can tell it has hallucinogenic properties, but I haven't done much with it beyond that." He admitted. "I've been too busy finalising my work on the other testing. But with that finished and filed, I thought I'd play around with it and see what I had. All I can tell is that it's fairly strong and - I would think - highly toxic. But intriguing nonetheless. I think it's almost living, in it's structure. Genetically mutating itself within the protection of hard, volcanic shells. Perhaps even samples from the core of Seniwa itself. It wouldn't surprise me. Either way, it's fascinating."

"I'll take your word for it." Kagato looked non-plussed, then shrugged his shoulders. "But speaking of cores of planets, you've brought me very nicely across to what I wanted to discuss with you."

He hesitated, then set a heavy volume down on the unit, gesturing to it as Mikamo looked surprised. "I've been doing some research, Mikamo-kun - just to prove that Princes do more than strut around the palace looking handsome. I've been digging into Jurai's history - you know, some of it makes very interesting reading."

"Interesting reading, huh?" Mikamo flicked open the covers of the book, running his finger down the first page. "This is old stuff indeed, Kagato. I didn't know you were so curious about the past. You strike me more as someone who, well..."

"Lives in the present?" Kagato asked. Mikamo nodded.

"Yes." He agreed. "I don't think I've ever seen you too interested in the palace library. Didn't you call your noble uncle a bookworm? He spends far more time there than you do."

"Yes, but of late I've had a particular focus in mind." Kagato acknowledged. "You're right - usually I wouldn't bother too much with things like this. But in light of the current situation - and with what I told you the other evening - I've been forced to re-assess my priorities. Hence some heavier reading on the subject of Tsunami-kami-sama."

"Tsunami, huh?" Mikamo scooped the book up into his hands. "Well, I'll have to take your word for it. This is written in ancient script - too old for me to decipher. I don't speak the language of Jurai's Old Era - you may need a native to sit and go through this, if you want some kind of answers from it."

"I can read the text, Mikamo. It's not that which bothers me." Kagato shook his head. "No, it's what it tells me that's relevant to you. See."

He leant across, indicating a paragraph. "Here. This is the important thing. Among the legends of Tsunami is a story about a volcanic eruption, here on Jurai. Now, I know how that sounds. Jurai and volcanic don't seem to marry up, do they?"

"Not really." Mikamo admitted. "I wasn't aware that there were any, to be quite honest. Are you sure this story is for real?"

"Yes." Kagato nodded. "I've done the background digging...and found out that some time in the middle of the Old Era, Jurai had _several_ volcanoes all in the locale of the Tenju tree palace. Imagine my surprise when I discovered the hills and valleys around us are dormant, extinct volcanoes, sleeping peacefully beneath all the grass and trees!"

"Although it would explain the planet's vitality in more scientific terms." Mikamo mused. "I know that there's a lot of faith in your world for Tsunami and the idea that she gifted life to this planet by merging with it's core. But if there were volcanoes here, it explains things a lot more clearly in my mind. The ash and debris they would have spewed out would have provided fertile soil for crops - no wonder Jurai has thriven."

"You know, some people would be offended by heretical notions like that." Kagato looked mischievous. "Especially considering my family's royal magic is descended from Tsunami's benevolence."

"You know what I mean. And I can be a heretic." Mikamo shrugged unrepentantly. "I'm not Juraian. I don't have to believe in ancient tribal deities or humans merging with rock formations."

"True enough." Kagato admitted. "Sometimes I'm really not sure I believe in it all, either. But I do believe in Jurai's power, Mikamo - some things are beyond dispute. And I also believe that for Jurai's power to exist, this planet must have strong magical properties. Wouldn't that make sense? Somewhere there must be a fountain of it - some kind of power source which drives the Royal Family to be as powerful as they have been for generations?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Mikamo acknowledged. "So where in this book of yours does it explain all of that? How did we get from volcanoes and fertile fields to the secret of all Juraian magic?"

"We didn't, exactly." Kagato paused, then touched a section of the text. "But here, this story mentions a particular eruption unlike any others. It talks about three crystals...spewed up from the centre of the earth in the midst of lava, pumice and ash."

"And you think this is significant?"

"I think it's the answer to my problem." Kagato agreed. "I've traced these gems, Mikamo. They're deep within the palace, in the security of the royal vault, but they've been there for generations and they're locked away in a cabinet so old I doubt even Grandfather knows that they're there. The legend suggests that they're chips of the Heart of Jurai, the core that Tsunami was supposed to have fused herself with. Whether you believe the airy fairy meanderings about a goddess or not, it strikes me that this crystal core is probably important somehow. Well, you're the geologist, and the one with all the expertise in crystals. What do you think? Is it possible that I've hit on something interesting?"

"You have." Mikamo rubbed his chin. "All right, I'll give you that. I'm intrigued. But I don't see what looking at these stones will do for you. I mean, if you are in the precarious position you seem to think you might be in, what are three gems going to do to change all that?"

"The legend says they can only be touched by the Royal Line." Kagato said softly. "I haven't been down there to find them yet - and I haven't tested to see whether this is the case or not. But it strikes me that, if we could find a way to amplify and concentrate Jurai's magic in these crystals, the Jurai Power might not be such a fickle, unreliable genetic marker any more. Obviously, if I'm right about Jurai's core being the source of Juraian magic, they must be capable of holding that kind of power, right? The problems of the succession might be more easily settled...because awakening the potential of _any_ prince or princess could be achieved through them."

"I'm starting to see why you need my help." Mikamo closed the book, setting it back down on the unit as he dropped down into a chair. "But you've got a problem, Kagato. If I can't touch the gems, how can I work on them? And another issue springs to mind. If they're so sacred they're written about in Tsunami legends, aren't your family going to get a bit upset if I start running tests on them?"

"Maybe, if they knew about it." Kagato pursed his lips. "Listen, my friend. I'll be plain with you. If Yosho returns, all will be well. But he might not return and if he does, he's a lovesick, changed fool whose affection for Haruna might yet cost this planet dear. I'll be honest - I'm frightened. Not just for my own future, but my mother's safety and the well being of this world if things don't work out the way they're meant to. Azusa is a strong man and I respect and admire him for that. But his son has weaknesses and I am the only other prince of my generation. I need to be able to master this magic and Mikamo, I need to be able to do it in such a way that noone will ever question my claim. Grandfather hates me so much that he doesn't even look at me, or speak my name when talking of his family. I might have friends and influence around the court, but such things don't matter if the Emperor chooses against you, as well you know. If there's to be a conflict, I want to be ready. And in such an event, I want to have every option available to me. Every option there could possibly be."

Mikamo's expression became grave.

"What you're asking me to do, in summary, is take these gems and alter them so that you can use them." He said slowly. "That you _alone_ can use them, against your own family? Kagato, what are you planning? Because this sounds like madness to me. What if you're found out? Such experiments could be treason and you don't have the option of withdrawing to your family's planet if things go awry. This could cause all kinds of problems!"

"Yes, you're right. On all counts." Kagato spread his hands. "And it's the reason I brought you in. Mikamo, there's noone else I can trust to keep my secret a secret. You know me. You know I'm not a rash individual, and that I'm not going to barge in and upset the status quo of my family unless I'm given no option. But if Yosho doesn't face his responsibilities, well, they become mine. I must be able to uphold them."

He bit his lip, and Mikamo saw a look of genuine frustration in the man's golden eyes.

"And my magic is not enough without them." He admitted unwillingly. "It's there - I feel it, inside of me. But it doesn't burn as brightly as it could. I need help from somewhere. I'm counting on you to provide it."

Mikamo sighed, rubbing his temples.

"How can I refuse the appeal of a friend?" He asked at length. "But I still think it's risky. And there are problems...the fact I can't read the legends for myself is going to be a stumbling block. For another thing, there has to be a way around this not being able to touch the gems...otherwise I'm stopped before I begin. And Kagato, if we're found out..."

"Let me worry about that." Kagato dismissed this with a careless gesture. "If your work is successful, all you will have done is prove that Jurai's power is not only confined to those lucky enough to wake it in their young years. Any and all members of the royal family could be considered equal in magic, just by mining chips of Jurai's core and schooling them to suit a particular genetic structure. Consider me the prototype. If it goes wrong, it goes wrong in the name of science. You won't be held accountable to anyone for my dabbling, Mikamo...I assume responsibility for the project and for the result. But I'm desperate. And it's the only course of action I can see open to me."

He pulled a face.

"My Grandfather is not the kind of man to give me any other help, after all."

"I suppose that you have a point." Mikamo acknowledged uneasily. "That if this works for you, it could work for princes and princesses in the future. That Jurai's succession would always be secure, because the inheritance of Jurai's power would be guaranteed."

"Now you're seeing the bigger picture." Kagato looked approving. "And you will help me?"

"Yes, I will help you." Mikamo nodded slowly. "But I will need a team. I can't do this on my own."

"I suppose so." Kagato acknowledged. "But considering the political delicacy of the program, they'd have to be kept in the dark about a lot of the work. That you were tuning them for me, for example...that might be misconstrued by someone who didn't know me as well as you do, my friend. Do you think it would be possible, to undertake such a project with a team and not give them the full information about what it is you do?"

"Yes, I've done so before." Mikamo nodded. "It's just as simple to put before them the long term benefits of this kind of work - the future security of Jurai's succession. They don't need to know about the more personal machinations - after all, it could be embarrassing for your family if people suspected Yosho might yet abdicate his responsibilities, and even more so if they knew your Grandfather's mind."

"Yes, definitely." Kagato looked troubled. "I'm glad you realise it. The last thing I want to do is bring shame on the house of Jurai. Confused as it is, this is my family and unlike you, I quite enjoy my position at the top of the social hierarchy."

Mikamo fell silent for a moment, his gaze straying to the book on the desk.

"Do you have other scientists in mind?" He asked. "Someone from Jurai, maybe - so that they can translate your text more clearly?"

"I don't want any Juraian scientist involved in this work." Kagato shook his head emphatically. "Grandfather is very adept with spies and whistle-blowers. I won't have anyone with a vested interest involved in my project. That's another reason for choosing you, my friend. You operate outside Jurai's jurisdiction and influence for the most part. You don't need Grandfather's blessing or support, and I find it more comfortable to speak to you because of it. Sometimes Juraian politics can be stifling."

"Then I'd like to make a suggestion." Mikamo said softly, reaching over to tap the cover of the book. "I know of at least one scientist who is fluent in many languages - including that of Jurai's Old Era. Will you let me have a say in choosing my team, Kagato? And provide support and funding for those I want to bring to Jurai?"

Kagato eyed his companion thoughtfully.

"If you really know a scientist who reads Old Era Juraian, but is not of Jurai heritage, I'd be interested to make their acquaintance." He said acidly. "It's a dead tongue that we're forced to learn as children to keep the memory of our great historical exploits alive and well. I didn't think it was inflicted on the poor children of other planets, also. I'd like to make apology to them in person, if I'm wrong."

Mikamo chuckled at his friend's dry humour, shaking his head.

"The Professor I'm thinking of has rather a knack for picking up information - languages, scientific principles...you name it." He said with a shrug. "And she speaks the Old Era language because her family's origins are Kii - I know that after Kihaku was settled, Juraian became the native tongue of many Kii families that settled into Juraian estates."

"A Kii?" Kagato stared. "And she can spell science, can she? As well as study it?"

"Kagato." Mikamo eyed his friend reprovingly. "Not all Kii descendants are stupid or backward, just as not all Juraians are gifted with grace and humour. You know that every person is an individual. But if you don't believe me, apply to the Academy and ask for her papers and her qualification history. Professor Hakubi is one of the most talented scientists currently on roll there - I've been fortunate to study with her on a couple of occasions, and she's always managed to find a conclusion that leaves those around her gasping."

"A Kii." Kagato repeated, and Mikamo laughed.

"Can't there be one diamond in the rough, even in the eyes of Juraian conquerors?" He asked playfully. "You know that some of your own noble families have Kii ancestry, going far enough back."

"Yes, but they've mixed enough with Jurai blood to be tolerable, my friend." Kagato's eyes twinkled with mischief. "All right. If you say this woman is more than just another tribal savage, I will have to trust your judgement."

"Good." Mikamo fought to keep the triumph and relief out of his voice, nodding his head thoughtfully. "The last project I submitted before I left the Academy was on matter transfer in organic substances and she was one of my harshest critics - but also one of my most helpful colleagues, when it came to proving my hypothesis. It's thanks to her input that I'm as far along with my work as I am, and of course, that your project can even get off the ground."

"And others? You said a team - surely one Kii miracle isn't going to be enough for you to work on this quickly and quietly behind the scenes?" Kagato asked. Mikamo shook his head.

"No. I'll need others." He agreed. "There was a student in my division - she just got her doctorate in the last semestre, and I know she's gone on to focus more closely on the volcanic rock formations of various planets. Najya Akara, that's her name. She's from Airai - very bright, very dedicated. Very discreet in her work. I'd like her too, if the Academy will spare her. Otherwise...you're at liberty to add whoever you will to my division. Just make sure they know the difference between a rock and a lump of cheese, and we'll be off to a good start."

"I see you have faith in my choice, as ever." Kagato looked amused. He bowed his head mock-seriously towards his friend. "Very well, Professor. I will contact the Academy forthwith and push all of my royal influence into bringing Dr Akara and Professor...what did you call her?"

"Hakubi. Washu Hakubi."

"Professor Hakubi to Jurai for a top secret, highly important royal comission." Kagato grinned. "They'll be generously paid for their trouble, which I find often helps with scientists, given how little the Academy tends to pay them. They can't all be sons of Princes or Daimyo, after all - although I'm more than willing to pay you too, for your involvement in my work."

"I don't need to be bought, and nor does my loyalty." Mikamo shook his head. "I've already declared in your favour, Kagato. Let's leave it as that - an agreement between friends. Besides, if things do come to trouble, I'd rather see you installed as King of Jurai than someone with a lesser claim and no understanding of how courts work. Seniwa haven't always had a close political friendship with Jurai, but for the past few generations they've been united in peace. I'd rather that didn't change and I know Father would say the same."

"Maybe you are your father's son, after all." Kagato teased. Mikamo shook his head.

"No...but I prefer peaceful relations to conflict any day." He said simply. "Hopefully what we do won't ever need to be used, Kagato. But at least if it does, I'll know I'm helping a true blooded Prince of Jurai to claim what should be his by rights, anyway."

"Indeed." Kagato inclined his head slightly. "Then, that being settled, I'll leave you to peer at your hallucinogenic goop."

"Yes." Mikamo cast a glance at the vial on the unit, then, "And if you're successful in bringing people here to work on this project, I'll clear work space so that it's not such a mountain of chaos in here. After all, it sounds like this is going to be a pretty heavy duty project. And if I'm going to lead it, I don't want people to think I'm losing my edge!"

------------

Well, so he was back on Jurai.

Prince Yosho stepped resolutely through the arched doorway of the palace conclave, holding his head up high as he made his way towards the council chamber. On either side, he was flanked by two of his Grandfather's knights. Tessei and Tetta, but he cast neither one a glance, ignoring the smirk that lingered in Tessei's sinister eyes or the look of derision that touched Tetta's lips. As they reached the door, both knights bowed to him, then hurried to push back the oaken divides, and light flared out into the passageway, almost blinding him with it's brightness.

He tossed his head, setting his jaw as he made his way into the chamber. Whatever he did, he told himself, he would not back down. He had made his choice, and that was that.

"Yosho-chan."

His father's voice startled him out of his self-righteous pep-talk and he faltered, staring up at the man who stood alone in the middle of the high-ceilinged chamber. He frowned, noting the tired look in his father's eyes, and despite himself, he felt a small pang of guilt. Then, as he remembered the manner in which he had been forcibly escorted back to his homeworld, the regret faded and he faced the Crown Prince stonily, his lips set in a thin, defiant line.

For a moment there was silence, then Azusa raised his hand, gesturing to the two lingering knights.

"Thank you, Tessei. Thank you, Tetta. You are dismissed."

The knights acknowledged him with a bow, then withdrew from the room, pulling the large heavy doors shut behind them. They closed with a foreboding click and Yosho knew that a quick getaway was no longer an option. At least, not this time.

"Well, my son." Azusa had drawn closer now, standing mere feet away and the two regarded one another as if awkward, brief acquaintances. Then Azusa let out a heavy sigh.

"Why?" He asked softly. "Will you tell me that, Yosho? Why?"

Yosho gritted his teeth, forcing himself to remain silent and resolute at the disappointment and anguish in his father's expression. He gripped his hands together tightly behind his back as he fought to retain his composure. He would not let them make him feel ashamed, just because for once in his life he had chosen to make his own decision instead of waiting to be told what to do!

Azusa eyed him keenly, seeming to realise what was going through his companion's thoughts. He paused, then rested a hand on Yosho's shoulder, and surprised, the prince did not resist as his father led him across the hall to a vacant row of seats, indicating for him to sit down.

"She is a very fine lady, the Lady Haruna." Azusa observed quietly, and Yosho raised startled eyes to the Crown Prince's dark red ones. "I am not blind...I know you are young and she is pretty. But when we have invested so much trust in you - when all Jurai will rely on you - how can you betray our faith so wildly and take such a crazy decision?"

Yosho pursed his lips, eying his companion gravely.

"I have the right to choose some things in my life, you know." He said softly. "I don't belong to you, or Grandfather, or Mother. I'm capable of independant thought, I'm not just your puppet. This is _my_ life, Father. My life. Not yours to govern and manipulate as you see fit. Don't you understand that? I want to be happy. I don't just want to follow blindly where I'm led. That's not what living is about."

"You don't belong to me, or to the Emperor." Azusa said carefully. "But you do belong to Jurai. There is nothing I or anyone can do to change that, Yosho-chan. When my father dies, I will become Emperor. And you, as my only son, will become Crown Prince in my stead. It is your destiny and has been since the moment you were born...even before. We only seek to guide you towards that destiny."

"And if I'm in love with her?" Yosho met his father's gaze challengingly. "If I refuse to consider any of the senseless, stupid women you keep trying to foist on me as potential consorts, what then?"

" Princes of Jurai don't have the luxury of falling in love, my son." Azusa looked pained. "Not at our own free will, anyway. I'm sorry that it's a burden to you - I really am, more than I can say. But you have to understand..."

"No, Father, _you_ have to understand." Yosho held up his hands. "I have never, ever been allowed to do anything for myself. Not one thing! All my friends have been the right sort of people, cultured and bred and carefully selected as suitable companions for a Prince of Jurai. My tutors have all been suitable sorts, with correct political opinions and the very best of qualifications. I have been trained as a soldier, a negotiator and everything else under the sun, because they are things you want me to know, not things I choose to know. I've endured marriage meeting after marriage meeting in the name of this planet, each one more mind-numbing than the rest. And now, when I finally meet a woman who I could bear to spend my life with, you stand in my way. And why? Because she is unpleasant? No. Because she isn't high-born enough for you to accept her into your family. Even though her family tree is a broken branch from our own, you still won't entertain even the barest idea of her as my consort."

His tone was bitter, and Azusa sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I understand more than you think." He began, but Yosho shook his head.

"No, Father, you really don't." He said regretfully. "You and Mother fell in love when you met, you've told me that a thousand times. You've never had to break away from Grandfather's opinions because you and he have always agreed on all the things that matter. It's just me who doesn't fit the mould. I'm tired of being everyone else's Prince Yosho. For once I wanted to be my own man...to do something for myself and make my own decision. Haruna is special - she doesn't care that I have a title or money or any of those things. She just loves me for who I am, that's all. And that's what I want! I don't want ambitious noblewomen or foreign princesses fighting over my hand in marriage. I want someone I can respect and love as much as you love Mother - don't you realise that?"

"I have no objection to the Lady Haruna's character." Azusa said heavily. "And I have no control over the traditions of our people. Your Grandfather is Emperor and he has very particular views. Even if I wanted to overturn his decision in this matter, I could not. He doesn't change his mind easily, and he will not entertain even the vaguest thought of an illegitimate lady of court as the future Empress of Jurai. Haruna has pretty manners, nice ways and is a credit to her family. I don't disagree that she is one of the most genuine, sweet and gentle women at court. But you and she can never be married, Yosho-chan. Jurai leaves no room for ambiguity on that subject. Haruna is bastard-born, and therefore you and she can never be joined."

"I don't care what Jurai thinks." Yosho clenched his fists against the frustration that bubbled up inside of him. "I don't care what Grandpa says, either! It's not his life he's trying to control, it's mine! If he were dead, I wouldn't have to pander to his silly, archaic whims anyway! If he weren't Emperor any more, noone would care what he thought, so why does it matter so much that he decides for a future he probably won't even live to see?"

"_Yosho_! That is _enough_!" Anger flared in Azusa's eyes at this. "You will not speak of your Emperor that way, even if you don't agree with his decisions! You question the foundations of Juraian stability and security. It isn't just Father who has reservations about your choice. There would be uproar at court - the council would revolt and even schism if they thought there was any chance of you selecting an unsuitable consort!"

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?" Yosho retorted. "No matter what I say, you're not on my side and you're not going to be pulled off your high horse. I thought you at least might listen to me, Father. You always told me that you would - if ever I needed your counsel, you'd be there to hear my problems. Well, now you are and I'm finding you lacking! Just like everyone else, if it doesn't fit their ideal, it can't possibly happen. I'm fed up with it! I can't live in this glass box any longer!"

"You listen to me, my son." Azusa got to his feet, gazing down on his son with angry eyes, and the prince was aware of a tremble in his father's voice as that man struggled to control his temper. "You run off across the universe with barely a word to anyone, and you send your poor mother into spasms of grief and panic - she didn't know if you would come back, or whether she'd see you again. She was frightened and so was I. You have no idea what lies out there, beyond Jurai's space. You and Haruna are both little more than children - adults in age but not in sense. Neither one of you are ready to make the long term decisions you seem so determined on making, in spite of the wishes and feelings of your family."

"Father, I..."

"No, Yosho, you will hear me." Azusa shook his head. "I am disappointed in you for your foolishness, and sorry for you that you must live your life under so many pressures. They are pressures I thought you were mature enough to handle...although I am beginning to think I was mistaken. But I am also angry. I'm angry at you for making me worry, for making your Grandfather worry - and most of all, for making your mother worry so much that she spent a full day and a night confined to her bed with dizziness and panic. You are well aware that she adores you, and won't hear a word against you. But strong as her will is and her love is, her body doesn't match up and you have made her ill, Yosho. You and noone else. That is something I find hard to forgive - especially in light of your current attitude."

Yosho stared at him, stricken.

"Mother?" He murmured. "But...she's all right, isn't she? She isn't...she's recovered?"

"She's better, now she knows you're home and likely to be so for some time to come." Azusa said grimly. "But I won't let you see her in this frame of mind. It wouldn't be good for either of you and I'm not going to have her worried again. She's soft enough to give you whatever you want, just to keep you near her, but I'm not so flexible and I won't have it."

"You can't keep me from her!"

"I can and I will." Azusa said frankly. "At least until you can show yourself even a little bit penitent for causing her - and us - so much worry."

He hesitated, and the anger faded from his eyes.

"You are the only son I have, Yosho." He said softly. "And I feared for your safety as much as I did your honour."

Yosho stared at him for a moment, then he frowned. Getting to his feet, he pushed past his father, heading down the steps and out towards the side-door that led to the Gallery. As he did so, he heard his father call his name, but he ignored it, pushing open the door and making his way angrily through the halls of pictures and paintings that marked Jurai's honoured ancestors. Resisting the urge to violate the honour of the place by pulling his Grandfather's portrait down from off the wall, he stormed straight through, letting himself out the back entrance and stalking crossly across the grass as he turned over his father's words.

"He said he'd listen but he doesn't understand." He muttered, clenching his fists. "And he thinks to punish me by keeping me from Mother. I'm sorry if I worried her but I'm not sorry for following my heart. And Father knows she would support me, which is why he's not letting me see her. He's afraid she might help me, somehow, and he doesn't want his precious succession damaged by someone making their own choices for a change!"

"Well, my noble cousin, this is a surprise."

The voice startled him and he glanced up, seeing Kagato heading towards him. At the expression on his face, Kagato smiled, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"I come in peace, Prince Yosho." He said amiably. "I'm not armed and I'm certainly not dangerous - do I have to surrender myself to you before we can have a civil conversation?"

"Kagato-kun." Yosho sighed, shaking his head as his friend joined him. "No. I'm sorry. I don't mean to..."

He faltered, grimacing.

"It's Father I'm angry at. But then I don't suppose I have to fill you in. No doubt everyone on Jurai is well aware of the situation, such as it is."

"In bits and pieces." Kagato said cautiously. "Though I'm not sure that the Emperor would like it if all his courtiers were gossiping about his favourite grandson."

Yosho eyed his companion keenly.

"Oh to be in your shoes." He said heavily. "Kagato, if you wanted to marry a woman - even if she was a serving girl or, heaven forbid, a harlot, he wouldn't bat an eyelid. He might not even notice. But all the pressure is on me and I hate it. I hate having to be who they want me to be. I don't even know who I am any more...or if I even exist."

"What charming taste in women you seem to think I have." Kagato looked amused, and despite himself, Yosho laughed.

"You do make me feel better." He admitted. "I've missed that, if nothing else. It's good to see you, Kagato-kun. And know that there's someone on Jurai who doesn't hate me, even if the Emperor does."

"Oh, it isn't so bad as that. You're still his golden one." Kagato said carelessly. "Besides, why should I mind if you find a pretty wench and want to take her off on some illicit trip across space? I almost wish I'd had the foresight to do so myself - except, of course, that I'd lose half the fun in it because as you say, noone would really care if I did."

"Really, you have no idea how lucky you are." Yosho dropped down onto the grass, and after a moment of hesitation, Kagato followed suit.

"It wasn't a pretty interview, then, with the Crown Prince?"

"That would be putting it gently." Yosho ran his fingers through his thick dark hair. "He doesn't understand that, just for once, I'd like to make a decision. This is my whole life he's mapping out. I don't want to end up trapped in a loveless marriage...a marriage of state. Father never had that problem. He and Mother hit it off. But I love Haruna, Kagato. And I can't make them understand that."

"Enough to risk everything to be with her?" Kagato eyed him in surprise. Yosho shrugged.

"I don't know, not right now." He said heavily. "When we were escorted back here, there were guards waiting and Haruna was taken somewhere else. I think...I think to one of the colonies. But I don't know. I just know she's...well, exiled from court."

"They arrested her?" Kagato's eyes almost dropped out of his head, and Yosho frowned.

"No, they just took her with them somewhere." He replied. "I don't know where, and I expect I'm going to have a lot of trouble finding out."

Kagato sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling that that won't stop you from trying?" He asked astutely. Yosho grinned at his friend sheepishly.

"You know me far too well, cousin." He acknowledged. "Yes. I am going to try. Just as soon as the dust has settled a little, and my mother is recovered. I understand she was worried - and that I do regret, if nothing else."

"Lady Funaho is often unwell." Kagato reflected. "I wouldn't have thought your little adventure would have made much difference either way."

"You think Father was just guilting me?"

"I don't know." Kagato shrugged. "Tsunami forbid me from questioning the integrity of my Crown Prince."

"Kagato, when you want to be, you can be the most tactful and diplomatic soul I know." Yosho said slowly. "But you can also be the most astute and to the point. This time, I'd like the benefit of your frankness, if you don't mind."

"Be my guest." Kagato spread his hands. "What bothers you, cousin?"

"Do you think that it would be foolish, to pursue Haruna's whereabouts in spite of my Father's wishes?"

"That very sentence is foolish talk in itself." Kagato said wryly. "I don't know why you need me to confirm it."

"Then you think I should let it go?"

"Can you?"

"I don't know." Yosho admitted. "I really do love her, Kagato. Being parted from her...I don't know if I can handle it, to be honest."

"Have you...been with her?" Kagato asked. Yosho stared.

"What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one." Kagato smiled. "You wanted my frankness, so answer me. Have you?"

"No. Not yet." Yosho shook his head. "I have some honour, Kagato!"

"Yes, and so does your father." Kagato said absently. "I mean, he'd find it hard to prevent a marriage between you if he thought that you had already...shall we say.._.interfered_ with her? Perhaps even that Lady Haruna might be...already pregnant?"

"_Kagato_!" Yosho stared, scandalised, and Kagato chuckled at his expression.

"You wanted my advice. I'm only giving you ideas." He said unrepentantly. "Listen, Yosho. My philosophy is this. You live your life and you take what you can from it. Don't wait for it to give things to you. If you do, you might as well be one of those statues that stand outside the old palace, because that's about as much living you will have done by the time they box you up and send you to the royal crypt. I don't have an opinion either way on the politics of the match. But I do know that, if you're that serious about the wench you'd run away with her and damn the consequences, you'd be a fool to let her go so easily. Don't you think so?"

"And Father?"

"Well." Kagato shrugged. "If my suggestion is too much for your honour to contemplate, there are probably other ways to find her and spirit her back to Jurai."

"Such as?"

Kagato smiled.

"Tessei and Tetta pander to Grandpa, but their loyalty is easily bought." he said idly. "How do you think I keep in touch with things at court? I pay them to inform me of Grandfather's decisions, and they're very fond of money. He won't tell me himself, after all, and I like to know he isn't plotting my murder. Which, you know, could very well happen if you disgrace yourself too much. So I put myself at personal risk by advising you this way - I'm really too good a friend for my own health."

Yosho laughed.

"I would appreciate any help you can give me." He said sincerely. "Thank you, Kagato-kun. It's nice to know I've one friend on Jurai, at least."

"Actually, my prince, you have two." Kagato got to his feet, hauling his companion up with him. "Mikamo Niwase is here...and I suspect he'd understand your plight much better than I do."

"Mikamo?" Yosho looked surprised. "But he was always more your friend than mine. Why would that be the case?"

"Ah." Kagato's eyes danced. "Mikamo's family arranged for him to come here, ostensibly for his scientific research. But it turns out _he'd_ formed an acquaintance with an unsuitable young lady, also. Seems Uncle Azusa and Lord Daichi have something in common, doesn't it?"

"I see." Yosho rolled his eyes. "Poor Mikamo."

"Well, if nothing else, it teaches me that I'm better off focusing on my scientific dabbling and court intrigue to pass my time. I'll leave the female factor out of the equation until I'm far too old and senile to care whose company I'm in." Kagato reflected. "But for the time being, my cousin, come with me and cool down - have a drink and relax. After all, _I'm_ glad to see you back on Jurai. Even if others may not be so warm in their reception!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"You wanted to see me, honoured Elders?"

Washu stepped into the main chamber, squinting up at the gallery above with a mixture of confusion and apprehension in her eyes. "I wasn't aware that I was scheduled any reviews with you this morning - and my paperwork for the genetic testing can't have been processed so quickly, I'm sure. Is there something wrong?"

"No, Washu-sensei. Nothing is wrong." The chief of the Elder Council smiled down at her, and at his geniality, Washu felt herself relax somewhat. "In fact, quite the opposite. If you'll be patient just a moment or two longer, I'm awaiting one further colleague this morning and I'd rather not give the information out twice when once will do just as well."

"As you wish." Washu bowed her head. "Although you've got me curious now, sir. Cloak and dagger, isn't it?"

The Elder's smile broadened at her wry tones, and he nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm afraid this is a top secret business, which is also why I want to explain it only the one time." He admitted. "Though I'm assured that you have a very competent department who can get along with their work in your absence."

"I should hope so, by now." Washu agreed. "Most of them are capable of receiving highest honours in the future, that's for sure...I have every faith in them being able to carry out my instructions without me breathing down their necks all the time!"

"That is as well." The elder rubbed his chin absently. Washu frowned, but before she could question her companion further, the door of the chamber opened to reveal another woman dressed in the uniform of the Science Academy. She was young, though her silvery hair gave her a strange, ageless appearance, and deep red eyes sparkled from behind pince nez glasses. Washu eyed her curiously, noting the Arian symbols on the ring she wore, and at her scrutiny the woman smiled, her pretty dark eyes lighting up with humour. She stopped within a few feet of Washu, bowing her head in deference.

"Well, Professor Hakubi. It's an honour." She said warmly. Washu stared for a moment, then returned the smile.

"I'm afraid you have the advantage over me." She admitted. "I didn't realise we'd met."

"We haven't." The woman dismissed this with a careless flick of her hand. "But I know you by reputation. Your science is supposed to be legendary - or so my former head of department always said."

"Head of...?" Washu frowned, and the girl grinned.

"I'm Dr Akara. Najya Akara." She said simply. "I worked with Professor Niwase in the Geological Research division. That's how I know of you, Professor. Niwase-sensei was very impressed by many areas of your scientific studies."

"I see." Washu pursed her lips. "It's nice to meet you, Dr Akara."

"Najya, please." Najya dimpled. "After all, if we've been called out like this, we're either about to be scolded or assigned. And since I can't think of any blots on my conscience, I'm going to guess it's the latter."

"Wise deductions, Dr Akara." The elder spoke up at this point, from where he had been watching the two women with some amusement. "Now you are here, I will explain to you the nature of this meeting. Please be aware that anything discussed within this chamber is under the seal of scientific secrecy. You may discuss the task with one another, if you both choose to accept the commission, but not with anyone outside the project - either now or in the future. Is that understood by you both?"

"Yes, sir." Washu agreed, curiosity burning in her green eyes, and Najya added her agreement, her ruby eyes glittering with anticipation.

"The commission comes from the Planet Jurai." The Elder said at length. "As I'm sure both of you are aware, that doesn't happen very often. Jurai have always preferred to keep as much of their research as possible 'in house', but it seems this particular study has need of your skills - both of your skills. I'm not entirely clear on the details myself - I suspect that's been deliberate, knowing Juraian security - but I understand that it's some kind of research into elements. Crystals, to be more specific. Stones thrown up by a volcano and their properties. I've been led to believe that there's been a major scientific breakthrough in energy transferance, and that it's thought that this project could help benefit the lives and well being of many, many Juraians who are born at a defecit."

"At a defecit?" Washu frowned. "But what kind of crystals, Honoured elder? Volcanic rock has been proven to have healing qualities for generations - why all the fuss and secrecy?"

"That I don't know." The elder admitted regretfully. "But I have faith that the project will not be a waste of time. The man in charge was, until lately, one of our own. Professor Niwase is heading the experiment, and he has asked specifically for both of you to be a part of his team on Jurai. The project has royal patronage from Prince Kagato's household, and the noble Prince has agreed to make an exception to normal Jurai policy...to allow outsiders into their research procedures in order to facilitate the cause. Either way, it's a huge opportunity for you both to be involved in ground breaking science...and for you to learn more about Jurai."

"Mikamo Niwase?" Washu stared up at the elder uncertainly. "Are you quite sure about that, Honoured Elder? I mean, Niwase-sensei and I didn't exactly leave things on good terms. We...we had a falling out. Over...over scientific conclusions. The results...didn't marry up."

She faltered, aware that Najya was eying her in interest, and she bit her lip, forcing herself to keep the Elder's gaze. "Are you sure it was me he wanted?"

"Niwase-sensei is a scientist and he knows when to respect the input and work of others, Professor Hakubi." The Elder smiled at her softly. "There are those among the Academy elite who are unsure about your methods and your techniques, you can't be oblivious to that. I think this would be a perfect chance for you to prove to them once and for all what kind of a scientist you are - and that we didn't convey professorial robes on you for anything except your scientific skill."

"I didn't say I wouldn't go." Washu said hurriedly. "I was just startled, that's all. I didn't think Professor Niwase thought very much of me."

"I'm surprised to hear that." Najya remarked. "He was always very complimentary of your work when I was studying in his department. In fact, he recommended to me a thesis you'd written on the geology of Kihaku, and I found it very enlightening. It takes a brave soul to venture into that planet's atmosphere most days - but to write such an exhaustive study on the formation of the landscape shows real commitment. Mikamo-sensei always admired commitment. I'm sure that's why he asked for you."

Washu pinkened.

"I wrote that a long time ago." She admitted. "And it's not the best thing I've done - I dabble in so many fields and never choose to focus solely on one. But if Professor Niwase and Prince Kagato want me, my skills are at their disposal. I know that refusing an offer from Jurai is never done, and much as I like to set a precedent, I'd like the hit on my record."

"Then I'll make the arrangements for you both to travel their forthwith." The Elder looked approving. "I understand Prince Kagato is eager for you to begin as soon as possible, and plans to send a Juraian transport to collect you, as soon as all has been finalised. I know it's short notice, but you have time to delegate your responsibilities and close up any outstanding loose ends in your departments. I'll send for you both once more when the transport is due to arrive. I know you don't need me to tell you that you carry the reputation of the Academy before you."

"If we're very nice to this Prince Kagato, he might let other academics come from here to study" Najya mused. "Professor Niwase must have realised that for himself. I always felt he didn't really want to leave the Academy - but I guess if he can improve our public relations on a planet so fundamentally interesting as Jurai, then he's more than doing his bit for us."

She dimpled.

"I'll be sure to tell him so, when we arrive. It will be good to work with him again."

Washu bit her lip, glancing down at her hands as she fought to retain her composure.

"Yes, it will." She murmured, too quietly for Najya to hear. "But can I? After everything, can I stand in a lab with him like nothing has ever happened? Or am I going to find that I'm as much in love with him as ever?"

**---------**

"What do you want, Azusa?"

The Lady Aiko got up lazily from her window seat perch, casting her older brother a playful, amused smile as she drifted across the chamber towards him. As she rested her hand on his shoulder, Azusa was aware of the faint waft of exotic Arian perfume, and from the expression in the woman's reddish eyes, he knew that she had been busy already that morning. He frowned, cupping his sister's chin in his hands.

"Aiko, we have to talk about something." He said softly. "And I would prefer it very much if we could do it while you were in your right senses."

"I'm perfectly lucid this morning, my brother." Aiko laughed, dismissing his concern with a careless gesture. "Contrary to popular belief at court, being a woman doesn't make you completely oblivious."

"That's not what I meant." Azusa sighed. "Aiko, I wish you wouldn't dabble in powders and chemicals. This is a serious matter, and you're more likely to be indiscreet. I've kept my silence on the subject, but you did promise me you wouldn't engage in such things any more. Has my trust in you been misplaced?"

"Oh, Azusa." Aiko sighed, the humour fading from her expression as she realised her companion was in deadly earnest. "Must you play the Crown Prince so early in the morning? I promise you that my mind is quite sane and ready to hear whatever it is you have to say. My private actions are not your concern, however - and I've not yet heard of them doing anyone any harm."

She grimaced.

"Besides, to get through any morning spent in Father's company requires some form of aid." She added grimly.

Azusa sighed.

"Very well." He said resignedly. "But you should guard yourself, anyway. With things so uncertain, you ought to have more sense about you, my sister."

"As I remember it, it's your son who's so keen to marry a half blood jezebel, not mine." Aiko seemed amused by this, and she gripped her brother by the hand, leading him over to the big, rich-red chaise that stood beneath the chamber's window. "Sit with me and tell me what's on your mind...something clearly is, and if it isn't the machinations of Lord Yosho, I'd be interested to know what it is."

"Father raised something with me the other day and I want to know whether or not it's true." Azusa bit his lip, casting a glance over his sister's slight form as he did so. She had always been devastatingly beautiful, he acknowledged, and even with the haziness that the powder cast across her ruby eyes, she was every bit the noble princess. Thick, silky hair mere shades darker than that of her late mother curled over her shoulder, held back by clasps of purest silver and across her brow she wore a coronet set with delicate gemstones mined from the most distant reaches of Jurai's planetary holdings. Even now, as she approached her middle years, she looked little older than her own son, and he marvelled at how she had managed to stay time, maintaining her youthful visage even when her twin brother had begun to show the cares of the world in lines across his brow. Many men had vied for her hand in marriage, bedazzled by her smooth, fair skin and her charismatic personality. But she had also generated the reputation as a young woman of being a heartbreaker and a flirt, dancing between the affections of all and sundry but unwilling to give her hand to any one husband. She had married but once, and been widowed little more than a year later, but she wore no mourning robes and Azusa knew her continued refusals to take another mate were a part of the dizzy dance she considered her court social whirl.

He sighed heavily.

"I want to speak to you about Kagato." He said heavily.

Surprised flooded Aiko's expression and she frowned, leaning back against the wooden support of the chaise as she eyed her brother curiously.

"My son?" She asked. 

"How many other Kagatos do you know at court, Aiko-chan?" Azusa fought to keep the impatience from his tones, and Aiko spread her hands.

"I just haven't heard you pay particular attention to him before." She said with a shrug. "What about him? Has he done something to concern you?"

"No...no, he hasn't." Azusa pursed his lips. "And I pay closer attention to him than you think I do. Aiko, Yosho is acting in all obstinacy on the subject of Lady Haruna. I'm doing all I can to turn his mind to his responsibilities but he remains adamant and stubborn on this subject. Father has had Haruna removed to a colony, but even so he does nothing but speak of seeing her again. I'm very much afraid that, if things continue, I shall lose my son for good."

"You think he intends to forgo his throne and title in favour of that slip of a girl?" Aiko's eyes opened wide. "Are you serious, my brother? Yosho, the paragon of court virtue, nobility and honour seeks to throw off the shackles of his inheritance and dally with the housekeeper's daughter?"

"Yes, he does." Azusa rubbed his temples. "And it doesn't bring me any pleasure to acknowledge it. Father won't see it as clearly as I do, either - I don't think he believes that, at the end of the day, Yosho will truly abandon Jurai. He thinks this is a phase - as well it might be - but my son is not easily swayed from his purpose. I believe he does love Haruna, Aiko. And if he was not a Prince and she was not who she was, I might even sanction the match. She is not a bad girl...she is just wholly unsuited to be Consort."

"Sometimes the rules and regulations of this court are so stuffy and inflexible." Aiko sighed. "Why not let him marry his shrew, Azusa? In the long run, she is a descendant of the royal line. True, on the wrong side of the bedcovers, but since when did that matter, anyway? Our history tells us of tribal warriors who bequeathed land to sons and daughters without entering into any matrimonial arrangement. Lady Tsunami herself is supposedly born of such a match. Why does it matter so much that Princes marry only those born within wedlock, and of high-born blood? Wasn't our goddess a woman who got her hands dirty and lived among her people?"

"Yes, but I don't think Father would take on board your arguments." Azusa said frankly. Aiko laughed.

"My father spends precious little time even acknowledging that I exist." She said simply. "He used me as a political pawn to marry Hotaru when it was needed, but otherwise, he might as well have only one child. You are his shining light, Azusa-oniichan. And so you should be, since you've always followed in the right, honourable path a Crown Prince should. You never question, never argue...always do as he bids you do. You married his choice of woman and obligingly fell in love with her. You travel when he orders you to travel and you provided him with a grandson, not a grandaughter, so that the great chauvenist himself could not fault your devotion to the succession. Yes, Azusa, why should he have time for Haru or I, when he has you to dote his attention upon?"

"Aiko..."

"Oh, that doesn't make me any less fond of you, my brother." Aiko put a gentle finger to his lips, shaking her head. "But it's true all the same. You will be a fine Emperor, one day."

"But who will follow in my stead?" Azusa removed her hand, sending her a troubled look. "Aiko, if Yosho does abandon Jurai, what then?"

"I see." Aiko looked thoughtful. "And this is why you come to speak to me this morning, is it? You know that Haru and I have never awoken magic inside of ourselves. Father blames that on Mother's death, but I think we must just have been cursed without it. Either way, neither he nor I will inherit Jurai after you."

"But Kagato?"

"Ah..." Aiko smiled. "Now I follow your train of thought. You want to know if Kagato possesses the power?"

"Yes." Azusa bit his lip. "That, and other things. Aiko, I ask you to be plain with me about your son. There are things Father raised -things I must know for myself. If my son does disappear into the mists, I must name my own successor in his place. And to do so, I must...I must put my mind at rest on other matters."

Aiko's eyes flickered thoughtfully.

"What matters?" She asked softly. "My son certainly has magic - whether it is the Jurai power or not I couldn't tell you, since the seers never visited him when he was born...nor me beforehand. I and my offspring were never deemed important enough to matter, after all. Do you mean to name him, Azusa, if Yosho should abscond Jurai?"

"That depends on one other thing." Azusa hesitated for a moment, then, "Sister, please don't consider this an impertinent question. I ask you only because Father raised it and I want to settle my mind. Not because I believe you to be without honour. But..."

"You want to know if he is truly Hotaru's son." Aiko's eyes danced with amusement. "Oh, Azusa. You always dart around the subject when you should ask the question straight. You'll waste so much of your life if you continue to put diplomacy ahead of directness."

"Yes, that is what I want to know." Azusa sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, sister. I know how it must seem - that I'm here on Father's errand. But you're the only person who really knows the answer, and well, Father did raise one point with me that's stuck in my mind. He mentioned Lord Kagato's golden eyes - and when I think on it, I can't remember a portrait of a Royal with those eyes, not so far back as I can remember. Mother and Father, as branches of the Royal Tree, both had reddish eyes. I do, as do you and Lord Haru. My son inherited them. But Hotaru-dono's eyes were obsidian black."

Aiko gazed at him for a moment, then she let out a peal of merry laughter.

"If you already know the answer to your question, why ask it?" She demanded playfully. "Clearly you've already reasoned out a conclusion which is sound and based on good scientific logic. You don't seem to need my confirmation at all."

Colour drained from Azusa's face.

"You mean...he isn't...?" He faltered, and Aiko rested a gentle hand on her brother's.

"Would I have married Hotaru otherwise?" She asked softly. "No, Azusa, Kagato is not Hotaru's son. I forbid that dour, bloodthirsty old man to produce an heir as bright and full of life and ambition as my boy. But I knew...and so I consented, because I knew how the court would treat him, if they thought otherwise. I trust you with this, my brother, because I know I can. But Kagato is not Hotaru's heir. As you have surmised, he is too handsome a prince for that."

"Oh, Aiko." Azusa buried his head in his hands. "I wish you'd lied to me. How can I possibly name him as my heir, knowing that?"

"Why does it matter?" Aiko asked reasonably. "Yosho may yet submit to power and influence. It has happened before...why not again?"

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then you must trust your own heart and do what you believe is right." Aiko said, her expression suddenly serious. "For all my flaws, Azusa-oniichan, I have never lied to you. If you wish to shame me and my son, you have all the weaponry to do so, now. But I have faith that you won't do that. I think I know you too well."

"Sadly, you do." Azusa ran his hands through his thick hair, loosening the band that held it in a neat queue as he did so. "But if Kagato is not Hotaru's then...who?"

"Ah." Humour sparkled once more in the Princess's eyes, making her appear ten years younger, and Azusa had the impression of the court jezebel once more. "That _is_ an impertinent question...and I have never spoken his name to anyone. Not even Haru, who knows quite as well as you do that Kagato is not all he seems. I've never revealed his identity, and I may never do so. It can do noone any good - but suffice it to say he is a man of power and of breeding."

"Aiko, be serious." Azusa sighed. Aiko shrugged.

"I am being." She said matter-of-factly. "Kagato believes his father was Lord Hotaru, and I've no reason to give him any doubts on that score. It would wound his pride, Azusa, if he knew he wasn't all he seemed. And I won't do that, because I love my son very much. Contrary to your beliefs about my behaviour, I am not that bad a mother that I'd destroy his dreams and his position just to satisfy my brother's curiosity."

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do." Aiko inclined her head. "But I also know you, Azusa. You persevere with things and it would be impossible for you to let it lie, once you knew his name. You'd chase it up, try and find out more...and then Kagato would be shamed before the whole court. Before Father. I won't have it. If you wish to deny my son his place in the succession, then that is a decision of your conscience. I've made the choices of mine."

She hesitated, then smiled.

"Please don't be so shocked at my secrets." She added softly. "Remember I was only seventeen when I was wed to Lord Hotaru. I was young and I made mistakes. I have never made the same one since...and Hotaru went to his grave believing he had sired a son."

Azusa sat back in his seat, his heart heavy.

"I suppose so." He acknowledged at length. "And you know I won't betray you to Father or anyone else. But it creates conflict inside of me. The royal line of Jurai has principles it must uphold to retain it's stability. It seems that two illegitimate children are going to be it's downfall - Lady Haruna and your own son. Can I judge my boy for wanting to marry Kisho's bastard daughter when my option is to name your bastard son in his stead?"

"It sounds so cold when you say it that way." Aiko said reproachfully. "Let the matter rest, my brother. See what progresses with Yosho, before you worry unduly about Kagato. Besides..."

She paused, mischief flickering in her reddish eyes.

"It might not prove important, after all."

"Meaning?" Azusa stared at her, and Aiko smiled.

"Women speak to one another." She said softly. "Have you not noticed how much Misaki-chan has been off her food of late?"

Surprise flared in Azusa's eyes, and Aiko chuckled, nodding her head.

"I think it likely that there will soon be another child in the equation." She murmured. "Maybe you would do as well to calm your flutterings until you know whether or not I'm right."

"If Misaki bears a healthy son or daughter, and by some fluke they inherited Jurai's magics..." Azusa faltered. "Aiko, are you sure?"

"As I said, I think it likely." Aiko inclined her head slightly. "Misaki speaks to me - well, she and Haru both do - far more than they do to you or Funaho-kyou. Those of us who lack Father's favour group together - but even he may be forced to acknowledge Haru's line if Misaki does, finally, bear a child."

"Indeed." Azusa nodded. He paused, then got to his feet.

"I'll go to Tsunami's tree and give prayer for Yosho's sanity to return to him." He added quietly. "And also for your suspicions to be founded in fact. I know that women have intuition about these things - I know that you told me when Funaho was expecting Yosho before it had occured to me. So I will have faith in your judgement and hope for the best. Perhaps Jurai's future rests on the head of an unborn babe...but better that than risking all on the shoulders of a bastard child instead."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

So this was the planet known as Jurai.

As she stepped off the transport craft, Washu gazed around her with a mixture of interest and apprehension. For one such as herself, she mused, coming to this planet had never been high on her list of things to do. And yet, as she stood there, admiring the carefully constructed natural environment, she felt a strange attraction to this world and it's penchant for trees. It was like stepping into the middle of a fantasy forest, and for a moment she found it difficult to believe that this was a planet at the forefront of scientific research.

"Well, it certainly does have a lot of trees."

Najya's amused tones brought her back to the present and she turned to shoot her companion a rueful smile. Already in the short time they had spent in each other's company, Washu knew she had found a kindred spirit, and that Najya's thoughts were dancing along the same patterns as her own. At her expression, Najya grinned unrepentantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"It does." She reasoned. "Although what else I make of it, I'm really not sure."

"Me either, if you want to know the truth." Washu admitted, gazing back at the wooded horizon thoughtfully. "But to even be here should be considered an honour. I suppose we shouldn't offend them before we get out of the docking bay."

By unspoken mutual consent, they had dropped into the scientific language that the Academy had developed to preserve secrecy and overcome linguistic barriers between people, and their escorting guards shot them confused looks, unable to understand any of their merry conversation.

"Guess you're right." Najya laughed, her merry eyes twinkling. "I wonder where we're supposed to go, and if Niwase-sensei will be waiting for us. I'm looking forward to seeing him again. He's a hopeless correspondant and I swear he's only replied once to letters I've sent his way."

"I didn't realise Professor Niwase left a forwarding address." Washu's eyes became shadowed at this. "But then, I suppose he would want to make sure his protegees were doing all right, in his absence."

Najya eyed her keenly, slipping a friendly arm through her companion's as she did so.

"Your reputation at the Academy is legend already, Washu-sensei." She said lightly. "And I always thought it would be an honour to work with you. I didn't realise that I'd find a friend as well - but I think I have, haven't I?"

"I suppose so." Washu looked confused. "But I don't understand..."

"Well, and if we are friends, you can be honest with me about things you're glossing over at the present time." Najya's eyes danced with amusement as a faint blush rose in Washu's cheeks. "There, I knew it. You and Professor Niwase were in love, weren't you? I always thought he was keen on more than your scientific theory, but I never was able to get him to admit it to me. This must be exciting for you - to have been apart must have been difficult."

"Actually, being apart has been easier to deal with than being together, after the last conversation we had." Washu said frankly, scooping up her case as their military escorts indicated for them to follow. "And I don't really want to talk about it too much, Najya-san. Whatever it was, it's in the past tense, and I'm a scientist, not a mooning schoolgirl. I'm not here to pursue any kind of relationship with Professor Niwase, except a strictly professional one."

"All right." Najya relented, but Washu was still aware of the mischief in her new ally's expression. "Although it's fairly obvious to me you're lying, I'll let it go."

"I'm not lying!" Washu protested sharply, but Najya shrugged.

"You said drop it, so I have." She said carelessly. "Where do you suppose they're taking us? We seem to be heading into the middle of a forest - or is that just my eyes playing tricks on me?"

"Well, as you observed, Jurai sure are mad about their trees." Washu pursed her lips.

"Have you ever been here before?"

"No." Washu shook her head. "Have you?"

"No fear." Najya's expression became rueful. "I'm Arian. They don't tend to like us, on Jurai."

"I don't think they like anyone." Washu said with a grimace. "Except other Juraians, of course. What did Airai do to tick them off? Or was it the other way around?"

"Just a difference in religious opinion, I guess." Najya shrugged her shoulders. "Jurai are all gung-ho about their tree-goddess, and Airai has so many strands of faith they've never known how to deal with them. They think we're all devil-worshippers, so they'd rather not do too much business with us. Just in case we send them cursed merchandise, or something like that."

"I see." Despite herself, Washu laughed. "And are you all devil worshippers on Airai, Najya-san?"

"No, and though I've been told dark cults exist, I've never been fortunate enough to come across any." Najya shook her head. "It's quite dull really, you know. Probably no different from any other planet. Although my grandmother did used to tell a tale about my people being descended from witch folk - noone ever really paid much attention to her. She was a bit batty, by that time, and always called my father after my Grandfather's name."

Washu grinned.

"I see. Airai is another planet I've never visited, although your account is making me curious to do so." She said. "I'm not a huge fan of Jurai's all encompassing goddess theory, either - especially not the fact that they use it as an excuse to dominate and invade other worlds. So called heathen worlds - which actually just don't bother to believe in Tsunami-kami-sama."

"The nerve of them." Najya giggled. "I'm guessing you're from one of their colonised planets, then? Am I right?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, although there's not much left of it." Washu nodded. "I have no family or home remaining to me now, Najya - and if you don't mind, I don't really want to elaborate too much."

"All right." Najya nodded. "Though there seems to be a lot you don't want to talk about, Washu-sensei. You do know that not talking about something doesn't mean it's not there, right?"

Washu chuckled.

"I think we're going to have a good time, working together." She reflected. "I like people who speak their mind to me. But believe me, my emotions and my memories are better off kept in check. I wouldn't be such a successful scientist if I let myself be drawn back into the past all the time. Suffice it to say there's more tragedy than hope in my history - and it's better off staying under lock and key."

"Understood." Najya's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I have a habit of babbling and I don't always know when to stop pushing - but if it's that way, of course I understand why you don't want to talk about it."

"Thank you." Washu smiled.

"Niwase-sensei, on the other hand..."

Najya's gaze once more sparkled with mischief, and Washu reddened, shaking her head.

"That's off limits too. I told you already. Past tense." She protested. "We may have been...acquainted, once. But I assure you, that's also been put under lock and key in my memories. I'm here to work and work alone - and I'm sure he wouldn't thank you for raising the subject, either."

"Then why did he ask you to be a part of his research team?" Najya pointed out. "Unless he's desperate to see you again, I can't think of any other reason."

"I really don't know." Washu admitted. "And it makes me a little nervous, not understanding his motives."

"Well, to me they're perfectly clear." Najya's eyes sparkled. "He let you go, he's sorry, and he wants to make it up to you. If your reputation is anything to go by, the best way to your heart is through scientific principle. Right?"

"Probably, but there's no reason for him to do that." Washu shook her head. "It's more complicated than you think, Najya. And we're almost there - wherever 'there' is - so please, let's not talk about Niwase-sensei any longer. People will be curious, and he can understand scientific tongue, even if the Juraian guards can't."

"All right." Najya shrugged her shoulders, and Washu turned her attention to the stone-fronted building they were approaching. What had seemed to be an immense forest of trees had been neatly parted in the middle, surrounding an expansive complex and concealing it largely from the outside view. At the rear, a further path lead off into the woodland once more, and Washu marvelled at the simplicity of the camouflage.

"Can't see the forest for the trees, in fact." She murmured, and Najya laughed.

"Tell me about it." She agreed. "Do you suppose this is where we'll be working, then? Here?"

"I guess so." Washu inclined her head. "Those characters carved above the door say Department of Scientific Research."

"I don't read Juraian characters very well." Najya admitted. "And those aren't characters I'm familiar with. Are they Old Era?"

"Yes." Washu nodded. "From what I've seen in historical Juraian texts, even though they've simplified their written language quite a lot over the centuries, they still like to write headings and titles in this kind of ornate scribble. I think it's a delusion of grandeur - it would look so much plainer, if they just wrote it in normal plain scripting."

"I suppose it would." Najya's eyes danced with amusement. "All right, so I'll take your work for it. I must admit, studying geology doesn't usually drag me into the history of Juraian calligraphy. But I imagine I'll have to learn, so it's a good thing you can read them, in any case."

"Learning languages helps to pass the time." Washu observed absently. "And besides, most languages are founded on the same archaic pattern of phrases, sentences and word organisation. Once you've learnt a few, you can learn any much more easily. It's all just about finding the correct formula and working with it, that's all."

"So you study linguistics, as well?" Najya eyed her thoughtfully. "Is there anything you haven't dabbled in, Washu-sensei?"

"Juraian magic." Washu said ruefully. "And magic in general, to be quite honest. I've skirted around the edges, at times - but I'm a scientist and most of the time I'm not too bothered about how the two things relate. In my view, anything magical can be more reliably reproduced scientifically, so I suppose that is my weak area of research."

"It's nice to know you have some gaps." Najya grinned, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. "It makes me feel less inadequate. You seem to know a whole lot."

"I've had a lot of time to kill." Washu said simply. "And I'm a quick learner. That's all."

"My greetings, ladies."

A fresh voice interrupted their conversation and both women turned to face the speaker, who offered them a smile, bowing his head in acknowledgement of their presence. "You've both made good time, and I'm pleased for it. I appreciate you coming - especially under such cloak and dagger explanations. Professor Niwase has recommended your skills most highly - I'm glad you could find the time to indulge me at such short notice."

Washu eyed the speaker carefully, noting the fine nature of his clothing, and the way that the military patrol had bowed their heads immediately upon seeing him. He was a young man, maybe no older than his late teens or early twenties, but something in his bearing suggested the wisdom and wit of one some years older. As she looked closer, she saw bright, amber eyes that sparkled with life and enthusiasm, and a thick tail of darkish wavy hair - long, in the fashionable Juraian style - was caught up at the back by ornately carved clasps. His belt bore the symbol of Tsunami's blessed tree, and to Washu's eyes, he was the picture of royal respectability. As she looked at him, sizing up their new acquaintance, she felt a strange prickle run down her spine and she pursed her lips, trying to ascertain what exactly it was that she found wrong with the picture before her. In the amber eyes, something glittered beyond friendly interest, and she pondered on it for a moment, trying to piece it together in her mind. She bowed her head towards him, knowing that this must be their project's honoured patron - the Prince of Jurai who had invited them to come at such short notice.

"You must be Prince Kagato." She said softly. The man smiled.

"A perceptive deduction." He agreed. "That's right. And you are...?"

"Professor Washu Hakubi." Washu raised her head. "And this is Dr Najya Akara. The Academy knows better than to refuse the summons of a planet such as Jurai - in truth, your invitation intrigued us."

"Well, you can thank your own connections for your sudden involvement in my projects." Kagato smiled, his gaze flitting from one woman to the other. "Your skills have been highly recommended by a very good friend of mine - you are acquainted, I believe, with Professor Mikamo Niwase?"

"We are, Kagato-dono." Najya agreed, as Washu found herself unable to form a suitable response. "And we're looking forward to working with him again. Is he here? It's been a while since I last saw him, and we've much news to exchange."

Kagato smiled again, amusement flickering in his golden gaze. He nodded.

"Mikamo-kun is inside." He agreed. "But I thought that, as patron of this project, it was my duty to greet you both. You must be tired, and you'll want to rest and change and settle into your quarters here at the Department of Research. The rest of your team will be arriving within the next day or so, and in the meantime I want you to know that every available convenience will be at your disposal whilst you are working here on Jurai."

"That's kind of you. Thank you." Washu found her voice at last, and Kagato nodded.

"If you don't give, you don't receive, and this project is one very dear to my own heart." He said softly. He glanced at the guards. "Will you escort Dr Akara and Professor Hakubi to their quarters, please?"

He turned back to them, a little apologetically.

"I'm afraid space here is at a premium, so you will be asked to share a room. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all." Najya shook her head, and Washu shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure we can both handle that." She agreed. Kagato looked relieved, and he smiled, gesturing to the guards.

"Then take them to their temporary abode." He instructed. "And ensure that any needs they have are met."

"Yes, Lord Kagato." The nearest guard agreed, and as one man they saluted him. Then Washu found herself being led around the back of the building, up stone steps towards a second floor gallery. Najya followed close behind and, as the guard at the front of the procession unlocked the door, the two scientists discovered that Kagato's idea of a 'small shared room' was a bright, airy chamber, spreading almost the entire length of Washu's sleeping quarters back at the Academy and fitted with all the possible conveniences a visitor could need. At the furthest corner of the room was a sliding door and more symbols revealed to Washu that this was a private bathroom, set aside specifically for their use. She smiled.

"I think we'll be more than comfortable here." She said, her eyes twinkling at the guard. "Thank you. Tell your master that he's very kind, to provide all of this for us. We'll be sure not to let down his faith in us."

"Yes, Professor." The guard seemed pleased. "An escort will come for you, when it is time for dinner. Tonight, you and Dr Akara have been invited to dine at the Lady Aiko's table, with Lord Kagato and his honoured mother."

He bowed his head abruptly, then, beckoning his surrounding men to follow, he left the two women to their own devices. As Najya closed the door, she let out a sigh of contentment.

"They do say that Juraian hospitality is like nothing else, if you can get them to bother to extend it." She remarked. "What do you think, Washu-sensei? Are we going to survive all this comfort?"

"At this rate, we might not want to go back." Washu laughed. Najya chuckled.

"Yes, I know what you mean. No wonder Professor Niwase wanted to take up residence here." Her eyes twinkled as she absorbed Washu's reaction. "Bu-ut we said we weren't going to talk about him, so I shan't any more. Instead I'm going to take a bath, if you don't mind. I'm thick with dust from our trip and I do hate space travel. It's always so grimy."

"Be my guest. I'm just going to unpack some bits and pieces, and I'm in no hurry." Washu flicked a careless hand in the direction of the bathroom. "It doesn't look like we'll be called upon to do any work today."

"For my part, I'm glad." Najya admitted. "I never think well after a long trip. And I have to find something to wear for dinner, too. It's a good thing I packed a few things other than lab clothing - I didn't think we'd be eating with royalty, but I couldn't leave them behind."

"I didn't really think about it." Washu admitted. "I guess I'll have to make do."

"Nonsense." Najya dimpled. "You're about my size, and I doubt we'll get many invites to the Lady's table. You can borrow something of mine, Washu-sensei. After all, you want to make a good impression on our patron and his family, don't you? They seem to have gone to a lot of trouble to have us here."

"Najya, I..."

"It's all right. I insist." Najya cut across her. "Now don't fuss. You'll look fine, and I'll help you with your hair too, if you like. It's such a gorgeous colour - I wish I had hair like yours. Mine just makes me look like an old hag."

Washu stared at her companion for a moment, then she burst out laughing.

"What?" Najya looked puzzled. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, not really." Washu shook her head. "Only I'm glad that the Academy sent you along as well. You're a revelation, Najya-san."

"Well, I do try." Najya flashed her a winning smile, then disappeared into the bathroom, sliding the door shut behind her. Left alone, Washu turned her attention to her case, unfastening it as she removed the few outfits she possessed, carefully sliding them into the spacious cabinets that stood beside one of the beds. There was still plenty of room when she was done, and she eyed the result ruefully.

"Maybe Najya was right, I should be thinking about making an impression. But I really only came here with science in mind, not socialising with the royal family who, at the end of the day, destroyed my planet." She murmured. "Prince Kagato...now he's a strange one if ever I saw one. An enigma. I can't quite work him out. He seems so warm and genuine, but...well, he believes in this project and this science place of his. I know from what was said on the journey that this is his baby - his pet interest that's been indulged by his mother's estate for a while now. He looks a lot younger than I imagined - I thought he'd be at least Mikamo's age but he must be at least five or six years younger. I wonder what his interest is in all these things. Is it just a fascination with the scientific? There was something in his eyes..."

She frowned, shaking her head.

"Stop it, Washu." She scolded herself. "This man is paying your stipend for the time you spend here and its a good amount, too. Enough to cover any bribes that might be needed to get Manami her placement on Jurai. Furthermore, if I can make good connections here, I might be able to get through the red tape and money might not have to speak for her, after all. I did give her my word I'd try and help - she was so jealous when I told her where I was going, so I have to at least try. Whatever Clay says, it's people like Manami and Kichi who are the future of galactic science. This isn't the time to start psychoanalysing your new employer."

She closed her case, pressing a button on the handle as it compacted itself down into a small box and this she tossed in among her other belongings, pushing the wooden drawer shut. She got to her feet, loosing the tie from her hair as she let her thick red waves cascade across her shoulders. Glancing in the glittering mirror pool, she eyed her reflection critically.

"I suppose I'll probably see Mikamo tonight, as well." She mused with a sigh. "Perhaps borrowing from Najya is a bad idea, if it gives him the wrong impression. But then, I don't want him to think I've gone to pieces. I'm stronger than that and he'll just have to damn well realise that he's only one man. A man who broke my heart, maybe, but a man all the same and no man can get in the way of my desire to prove my theories. Maybe if I let Najya help me dress up, he'll think I don't care. And that would suit me fine - if he sees me poised and distant and really not bothered about him at all."

"Washu-san?"

A hesitant voice from the doorway made her start, and she wheeled around, confusion becoming anger and dismay as she registered the speaker.

"Your door was ajar." The man said hesitantly. "I...I thought I'd just come and..."

"Peep?" Washu found her voice, glaring at him coldly. "The door was _not_ open! I saw Najya close it when the soldiers left. And it's poor manners for a Lord of Seniwa to barge into a woman's room without even so much as knocking, Niwase-sensei."

The man froze, staring at her as if stung, and Washu pursed her lips, marching across towards the door as she met his stricken blue eyes with icy green ones.

"I know you asked for Najya and I to come, and here we are." She said in low tones. "But I know my place and you should know yours. I'm here as a scientist, that's all. Nothing else, Niwase-sensei. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't think you had such free access to my chambers as you might have done at the Academy. After all, I'm just a Kii and way beneath your notice."

"Washu-san..."

"Go away, Mikamo." Washu said flatly. "I didn't come to Jurai to see you, and if you think I did, you're deluding yourself. You already made it very clear what you - and your family - think of Kii women...and I have more self respect than you seem to think."

Mikamo did not answer for a moment, then he bit his lip, and the emotion in his eyes almost broke through Washu's cold veneer. Then he nodded slowly.

"I know." He murmured. "I...I realise you probably hate me and that you'll never want to speak to me again. But I...I just wanted to say...I was sorry. That's all. I left the Academy without...I wasn't able to. But I needed to and...and so I'm sorry, Washu-sama. You deserved to be treated with more respect."

He bowed his head again, stepping back from the door.

"And I'm sorry for barging in on you, although the door had come loose at the catch." He added. "I didn't mean to offend you further. Goodbye, Professor Hakubi. I'll not disturb you again - give my regards to Najya-san for me."

He took another step away, turning and then glancing back at her.

"Just so you know," He said softly, "I never lied to you about loving you. Whatever you think - it wasn't me who cast you out. It was my family. And I regret that. But I always loved you. And I still do. Probably I always will - even if you hate me till the day we both die. I wanted you to know that. I'm not as fickle as you think I am."

With that he was gone, and for a moment Washu just stared after his retreating figure, tears sparking in her green eyes as he disappeared around a corner. She retreated into the room, pushing the door shut with a vicious click and then leaning up against it, closing her eyes as the tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"Mikamo." She whispered. "You...how dare you do that to me? So composed, so settled...and you spring yourself on me and expect...what did you expect? That I'd just throw myself on you and it would be like it was before? Dammit, Mikamo! Why can't you just leave me alone! I don't want to stay in love with a man I can't have, but it's damn difficult when you say things like that! What in hell possessed you to come up here, anyhow? What is wrong with you? Your family made it very clear what they thought of me, and your dalliance with me. I don't understand men...and to apologise like that? Why apologise? Why not just have done things properly, and spoken to me when you left the Academy? Why do men always do things the difficult way!"

"Why are you remonstrating with yourself?"

Najya poked her head around the door of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. "And why are you crying? Washu-sensei, please tell me you're not the type of person who gets emotional about unpacking suitcases properly."

"Suitcases...?" Washu stared blankly at her companion for a moment, then she shook her head, dashing her tears away.

"No, I'm fine. Really. Just tired. That's all."

"Tired...?" Najya frowned. "And having a long, angry conversation with yourself in some weird language I don't understand? You know, I almost thought I heard the door -that's why I came to see what was up. What's going on, Washu-sensei? Did someone knock on the door while I was in the bath?"

"No...noone knocked on the door." Washu said wearily. "It was just me, Najya. Talking to myself."

"In what language?" Najya looked bemused. "I've heard a lot of tongues at the Academy, but never anything like that before."

"Just an old language that most people have forgotten." Washu said sadly. "Does it matter? I didn't realise you were listening."

"What matters more is that you're upset." Najya's tone softened. "What's up? You can tell me, you know. I'm a good listener - when I finally stop babbling. It's worth the wait."

Despite herself, Washu smiled at her friend's light-hearted banter.

"Thank you." She said softly. "But no...I'm all right. Really. I think the journey just got to me, that's all. Sometimes long travel takes it's toll, as you said - I probably need to wash and go to bed."

"But dinner!" Najya stared at her in horror. "You can't refuse the Princess Aiko's table, Washu! Think of the reputation you'll be giving the Academy if you do!"

"I..."

"No arguments." Najya shook her head determinedly. "You'll feel better for it, I promise. Go take a bath and wash your hair, and I'll go through my gowns, see what will suit your eyes best. Dressing up always helps a girl feel better about herself, you know, Washu-sensei - and you look a touch drowned right now. Okay?"

Washu eyed her companion for a moment, then she nodded her head.

"All right." She agreed softly. "I'll do as you say. But really, I'm not going to be sparkling company this evening. You'll have to hold the babble for me, Najya-san."

"I'm more than capable of that." Najya assured her ruefully.

"And Najya?"

"Yes."

"Just call me Washu. Please. I like it better."

"All right." Najya dimpled, her ruby eyes lighting up with warmth at this. "I wanted to, but I wasn't sure - you professor types can be funny about status sometimes, and all that."

"Really, Washu is fine." Washu assured her. "And thank you. I don't know how, but somehow you make me feel better."

"I have that effect on people." Najya giggled. "I don't know why - but if you don't want to kill me by the time we leave Jurai, we'll be friends for life."

Washu shook her head in amusement.

"Now that's a challenge." She admitted. "All right, Najya. Pick me out something nice, huh? And we'll make the best possible impression we can on this stuck up Jurai royal family that the universe is always talking about!"

------

She hated him.

Mikamo stared up at the tall, forbidding walls of the ancient Tsunami shrine, a mixture of anger and bitter hurt running through him as he gazed up at the carved image of the goddess. Somehow even the peaceful smile of Jurai's spirit did nothing to calm his black mood, and he kicked out at the stone in a moment of frustration, sinking down against the hard rock as he remembered the look in her green eyes.

He had always loved her eyes, he mused sadly. Full of life and spirit and personality. But today they had been empty - the door had been shut and he had been left well and truly out in the cold.

And yet, beneath that flat, disinterested veneer, he had sensed something else as well. He knew his Washu, and he knew she had been hurt, too. Somehow that made it worse, and he clenched his fists, pounding uselessly at the soil beneath him as he struggled to get to grips with his emotions.

"She hates me."

Finally he voiced the words out loud. "And it's all my fault. Mine and my stupid family. But what did I think I was doing, bringing her to Jurai? How could I have imagined that she'd want to forgive me? _I_ wouldn't forgive me, acting the way I did. Weak and cowardly - I couldn't even stand up for the one thing I believed in. Washu made me happy, dammit, and when have my family ever managed to do that?"

"Sounds like someone has a lot to unburden to the goddess this afternoon, my friend."

A soft voice startled him and he gazed up, meeting the gentle gaze of Prince Yosho. A rueful smile touched his lips, and he nodded his head.

"You heard me, huh?" He asked. "I didn't realise there was anyone else here."

"You're not the only one who seeks spiritual help in resolving his matter of the heart." Yosho frowned, pursing his lips. "Although I didn't think Seniwans believed in the power of Tsunami."

"I don't. I just wanted somewhere peaceful, and something good and hard to kick without being called on my manners and behaviour." Mikamo admitted. Yosho laughed ruefully.

"I know the feeling." He acknowledged. "She does make a good listener, though...and she doesn't often tell secrets."

He sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kagato told me that you'd been sent here by your family, rather than by your own choice." he added. "Families seem to think they have a divine right to the hearts of their sons, don't they?"

"At least you had the courage to take your chance and try and make a life with Lady Haruna." Mikamo said bitterly. "I was a coward and just buckled. And now she hates me - which she has every right to do. Yosho-dono, I've acted like a boy and I'm mad at myself. But I don't know if there's any going back. I seem to have walked too far along this path already."

"Haruna has been sent to one of the colonies. It could be any one of twenty or thirty planets, and Funaho-fune has been put under interdict." Yosho said quietly. "They've removed part of her control panel, and rooted her indefinitely in the royal forest, so that I can't try again. I haven't been able to track down Haruna or her ship, Camilia. But that doesn't mean I've given up on finding her. They might think they can choose my future for me, Mikamo, but I'm not willing to surrender that easily. I can't - I love her too much. It just means a challenge, that's all."

"Really?" Mikamo looked surprised. "You're going to continue to disobey Prince Azusa and the Emperor, and try and find Haruna anyway?"

"Find her, and if I can, leave with her." Yosho pursed his lips. "I've made up my mind, even if it means abandoning Jurai forever. My Grandfather is angry with me as it is, and I don't know if he'll tolerate me disobeying him again. But if I can find Haruna and Camilia, I won't care. I want her and that life more than I want to be here, in my gilded cage. I never knew what it was to be free until I met her - and I'm not going to give up till I have that freedom again."

He paused, then,

"What about you? Have you already given up yours, Mikamo-dono?"

"I don't know." Mikamo admitted. "It's complicated."

He sighed, looking sad.

"You and Kagato are both six years younger than me, and yet you both speak with so much more sense than I seem to." He admitted. "It shames me, sometimes. Even if you're planning to disobey your father, I still admire you for your conviction. I guess I see what it means to be a Prince of Jurai, when I speak to either of you. And it has nothing to do with title or status."

He glanced up at Tsunami's carving.

"Maybe it is Tsunami's spirit, within you." he reflected. "That allows you to be so true to yourselves. I wish I had that spirit, Yosho. But I'm afraid I might already have gone too far, in this case. I know I love her, but...I think it's too late to expect her to forgive me. I haven't treated her very well, considering."

"So you've given up?" Yosho asked. Mikamo frowned.

"Are you saying I shouldn't?"

"Not my place to say either way." Yosho shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it really depends on how much you love this woman. And how much you love your family."

"Meaning you don't love yours?"

"Oh...I do." Yosho looked sad. "Very much, if you want the truth. But they frustrate me, also. With the exception of Kagato, it's hard to speak to any of them. They all react so seriously about little things."

"Whereas Kagato makes light of serious ones, doesn't he." Mikamo looked amused. "But if you do leave, Yosho, who will you leave the throne to? Are you going to force the crown onto Kagato's head?"

"Mikamo, Kagato would be a far better King than I ever would. He knows how to pander to people when he needs to, but he knows how not to care about Grandfather's guilt trips or Father's pressure." Yosho sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm a puppet prince, and Haruna is the one thing I have that's truly mine. Kagato is all himself - who do you think would make a better King of Jurai? If I could trade places with him, I'd do it in a heartbeat...I'd much rather he was King of Jurai than me. And if I go, well, and that means he becomes in line to inherit, so be it. I don't care. I won't be here to mind."

"You really feel that way, huh?" Mikamo looked startled. Yosho nodded.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I don't know where Haruna is." Yosho said frankly. "And until I find her - or where she's being held - I won't be going anywhere."

"I see." Mikamo sighed. "That conviction again. You shame me, Prince Yosho. Even talking how you are, you make me feel weak."

Yosho grinned, and for a moment Mikamo was reminded of his companion's youth.

"Well, we all have to live our own lives, not the lives we're told to live." He said frankly. "Your father can't live through you, and nor can your mother. They can't control your mind or your heart unless you let them, Mikamo-dono. Think about that, before you give up on your woman. It sounds to me like you're pretty set on her."

"I suppose I am." Mikamo admitted. "And maybe you're right. I...I'll think on what you said. And I won't give up...not even if she throws hydrochloric acid in my face or tries to blow me up with one of her experiments."

He clenched his fists again, but this time it was determination that flared in his blue eyes.

"Thank you, Yosho-sama. Now I think I know how I must act."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was past sundown by the time the escort arrived to take Najya and Washu to their dinner engagement, and they found themselves led into a private wing of the palace, where a well-furnished dining room was situated at the end of a long, brightly decorated corridor. At the head of the table, presiding, was the Lady Aiko herself, and Washu found she liked the woman on sight, for she exuded energy and mischief from every pore. On her right hand side was her enigmatic son, who acknowledged their arrival with warm smiles and kind words, and as the two scientists were ushered into her seats, Washu realised the final chair - at Aiko's left hand - was empty.

"Mikamo is never very good about punctuality...not when he's working in the lab." Aiko said lightly, amusement in her ruby eyes as she caught Washu's surprised glance. "He gets carried away with his work all too often, sometimes. But then I'm sure you understand that, being scientific yourself."

"Yes, I suppose we do." Washu recovered herself, offering the Princess a rueful smile. "But fortunately our work hasn't begun yet, so we're all yours."

Aiko let out a peal of pretty laughter, nodding her head.

"I'm always curious to meet Kagato's scientists, even if I never have any idea what they're working on." She admitted. "My son has always been far too clever for his own good - but far too tied to Jurai, in some respects. I've always indulged him in his desire for scientific research - after all, as a Prince of Jurai, he can't exactly get involved at the Academy itself."

"I'm sure they wouldn't know what to do with me, Mother." Kagato observed smoothly, though humour danced in his golden eyes at his companion's appraisal. "You over-rate my abilities, as usual."

"What else is your mother supposed to do?" Aiko bantered back. "You always under-rate them so badly, it's my duty to put the record straight."

Najya smiled.

"We've never been to Jurai before. It doesn't seem a very bad place to live, though, if you have to be tied somewhere." she observed. "I always heard that it was beautiful."

"Yes, it's a pretty enough world." Aiko agreed. "May I ask, where are you from, Dr Akara?"

"Airai, originally." Najya smiled prettily. "Although I've lived at the Academy for a while now."

"Airai, huh?" A curious look entered the princess's eyes at this. "Interesting. I've always been fascinated by the Arian culture. Certainly it's true that they produce some of the best perfume in the galaxy."

"Perfume?" Najya looked startled, and despite herself, Washu smiled.

"Historically speaking, Jurai and Airai don't have very strong public relations." She remarked. "Or so I understood. Is that not the case?"

"It depends on who you ask." Aiko shrugged.

"Historically speaking, Jurai has managed to upset pretty much every solar system in existance in some way or another." Kagato agreed. "We tend not to worry about it too much. They get over it, sooner or later."

"I see." Washu pursed her lips. "Some sooner than others, I trust."

"Washu's family come from one of Jurai's colonised worlds." Najya explained, as Aiko looked startled.

"Really? Which one?" The princess looked interested.

"It's not really important." Washu dismissed it with a careless smile. "It's Jurai's now, that's all that matters."

"I understood your family were of Kii origin, Washu-sensei." Kagato observed softly, as the door opened behind them to reveal the late Professor. "And your timing, Mikamo-kun, is as impeccable as ever it was. I'll just have to set the clocks to fifteen minutes slower and you'll be right on time."

"Sorry. I was busy...er...working on something." Mikamo looked embarrassed, offering a bow to Aiko before taking his seat. "Professor Hakubi, Dr Akara, please forgive me. I didn't mean to be late."

"It's all right, Niwase-sensei." Najya greeted him warmly. "It's good to see you - you never answer your mail!"

"Well, I get sidetracked." Mikamo looked rueful. "Please, don't let me interrupt the conversation."

"We were just discussing where Dr Akara and Professor Hakubi originated from." Aiko told him.

"Apparently someone told Lord Kagato that I was a Kii." Washu added, her tones deceptively gentle as she fixed Mikamo with a sharp gaze. He reddened under her glare, dropping his gaze to the table.

"I might have done."

"I'm sorry - did I say something wrong?" Kagato looked concerned. "Washu-sensei, I hope I didn't offend you by my suggestion..."

"No...not at all, Prince Kagato." Washu shook her head. "It's no secret. Evidently. My people are Kii. Or were. Once. They're all dead now."

She shot Mikamo another glare, and Mikamo bit his lip, offering her a rueful look. She tossed her head, glancing away.

"I'm sorry I brought the subject up." Aiko's eyes flitted from Mikamo to Washu, an uncharacteristic frown touching her lips. "I didn't mean to touch on a sore topic, Washu-sensei. Forgive me."

"Really, Aiko-hime, there is nothing to forgive." Washu said quietly. "It all happened a long time ago, now. I'm just surprised, that's all. My background isn't something that gets much discussed in social circles. For my own reasons, I prefer not to remember."

It was impossible for Mikamo to look any more chastened, and a glance passed between mother and son, as if mutually agreeing to change the tone of the conversation to something else.

"I hope you don't mind that we're dining here tonight, instead of in the main conclave." Aiko said carefully. "Normally we're invited to dine with the Emperor and my Lord brother and sister. But I don't often choose to enter the melee unless there's a good reason. Much as I like the social scene, meals in the royal hall are noisy affairs and you can't always hear yourself think. I much prefer to eat here - where I can entertain who I choose, when I choose."

"I think this room is beautiful, Lady Aiko." Najya shot Washu a sidelong glance, then hurried to take the Princess's lead, smiling. "It looks old. Is it?"

"It's seen a few generations of royal princesses, yes." Aiko nodded. "I love this section of the palace - it has a special romantic charm for me."

"Mother was betrothed to Father in the outer chamber of this wing." Kagato explained. "He died fighting for his Emperor - he was a very brave man."

"That's so sad." Najya murmured. Aiko spread her hands.

"Lord Hotaru was as Kagato says. A brave man." She said simply. "It's easier to honour the memory of one such, don't you think?"

"I didn't know you were a widow, Aiko-hime." Washu admitted. "I really don't know much about the current royal house of Jurai at all."

"Ah, well, Jurai does like to keep itself to itself." Aiko said ruefully. "My Lord Father has a closed court policy, and only those he approves are able to enter. You have to realise, you see, that Shigure-sama has seen many, many battles fought between Jurai and their enemies. Some of those plots were initiated from within Jurai's own court, including the one which resulted in the death of my Lord Grandfather. Naturally, my Father is a wary man. And of course, he lost my Lady Mother when my brother and I were born. He lacks the woman's touch which would keep him from indulging his paranoia quite so widely."

"Mother." Kagato's voice was more amused than chiding. "You'll give our guests the impression that we're not a closeknit, cuddly royal family at this rate."

Aiko laughed, unashamed.

"No family is entirely without troubles." She said carelessly. "But we do all right, as families go."

At that moment the food was served, and for a while, conversation languished as the two scientists sampled their first taste of traditional Juraian cuisine. Mikamo ate in silence also, Washu noticed, and when she happened to catch his gaze briefly, she noticed that he still had a guilty look in his expression. She sighed, dropping her gaze back to her own plate. Men were definitely more trouble than they were worth, she decided, stabbing at her food rather more viciously than was necessary. She would take this as a lesson, and never get involved with another one ever again.

"You know, I believe that the royal court might be celebrating some happy news soon." Aiko remarked, as the first course drew to a close and she gestured to the servants to clear the table. "Or so the story has it. No doubt it will be the talk of the high table at the banquet this evening, in any case."

"Happy news?" Najya looked interested. "Of what nature, Aiko-hime?"

Aiko smiled, and Washu realised that despite her middle years, Aiko really did not look all that much older than her own son. Absently she wondered how old the Princess must have been when he was born. No more than twenty, for certain...perhaps not even so old as that.

"My lady sister has been off her food for some days now." Aiko said with a warm smile. "Misaki-chan is like a sister to me, you have to understand - she is my twin brother's wife and she and I have been the best of friends since Haru first told me his intention to marry her. At long last, it seems that she is to bear a child. A new Prince or Princess is about to join the Jurai royal family - now, that's cause for real celebration, isn't it?"

"A baby?" Shock flashed into Kagato's eyes, followed by something that, to Washu, almost looked like a glitter of alarm. But in a moment it was gone, replaced by his genial twinkle, and she half-wondered if her paranoia about Mikamo was making her imagine things in the expressions of her other companions. "But I thought Lady Misaki wasn't able to conceive."

"There's never been any reason why not. She's just not been so blessed." Aiko said with a smile. "Now, it seems, Tsunami has chosen to bless her. She was seen by a physician this morning. It's official, Kagato-chan. You and Yosho will no longer be the only Princes of your generation."

"That will make a nice change." Kagato smiled. "Will she have a celebration? We must send flowers or some other gift, to congratulate her and Lord Haru on their blessing."

"Yes, indeed." Aiko agreed. She smiled at the scientists. "I'm sorry - this must seem like anal court gossip to you. But I'm afraid that the birth of a new Prince or Princess can be a very significant event on Jurai. And as a mother myself, I'm always happy to see the same joy in others."

Her eyes twinkled, making her look less like a mother than ever, and Najya smiled.

"I think it's lovely." She said sincerely. "I'm glad for Lady Misaki."

"I suppose work at the Academy gets in the way of you girls socialising too much." Aiko mused, eying them both thoughtfully. "It's a shame, almost. You're pretty girls - you should see something of Jurai's society while you're here, at least. Don't let my son lock you in the laboratory - I know how obsessive he can become, and you are guests of Jurai as well as under his patronage."

"I suppose when you commit to science enough to join the Academy, you swear away most claims to a social life." Washu said thoughtfully, deliberately looking right at the princess as she answered, and avoiding Mikamo's eyes completely. "But you're very kind, Hime-sama. If we're able, I'm sure we'd like to see as much of Jurai as possible."

"There are no hard feelings, then, from you towards our planet?" Aiko asked gently, and Washu looked surprised.

"Hime?"

"On account of your family."

"Oh." Washu hesitated, then shook her head. "No. There's noone on Jurai now who's responsible for what happened then. I don't hate this planet, Lady Aiko, or anyone on it."

"That's good." Aiko smiled. "I won't pretend to be ignorant of the bad things Jurai has done in the past, but with any luck, they won't spill over into the future, if everyone can forgive like you can."

Washu stared at her for a moment, then she smiled, nodding her head.

"You understand my way of thinking, Lady Aiko." She said, new respect in her eyes for the Princess who sat before her. "I don't seek conflict. I just want to get on with my work and that's all. After all, you can't change the past."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mikamo flinch slightly as she spoke those words, but she took no notice. After all, she had already made herself clear to him once, and now there was nothing to be done but to let the dust settle as they returned to their routines as hard working, disinterested scientists.

"I just hope that's going to be as easy as I need it to be." She muttered to herself under her breath, as the second course was served. "Because if ever there was a test of my willpower, this is going to be it!"

------------

"Washu-sensei?"

As she and Najya walked slowly back towards their quarters, Mikamo accosted them, an anxious look in his expression as he met Washu's startled gaze. "Washu...please, will you...can I...talk to you? Alone, just for...a minute or two?"

"Niwase-sensei, I thought it was already understood between us..." Washu began, but Mikamo shook his head.

"Please." He said softly. "I need to...explain something to you."

"Washu, go with him." Najya glanced from one to the other, stepping back away from them on the path. "That was the weirdest dinner I've been to in a while, and if I hadn't known better, I'd think one of you wanted to slay the other. I don't think Lady Aiko or Lord Kagato quite understood the undertones, but you need to get them out of your system before you offend someone. We're here to work on a very important project - and you have to stop behaving like children."

"Najya?" Washu stared at her new friend, who shrugged.

"You have unresolved issues." She said frankly. "I've never seen Niwase-sensei so lost for words, and I half thought you might skin him alive at one point, Washu-chan. So please, for the sanity of everyone you're going to work with for the next few weeks, hash it out between you. If one of you winds up dead, I'll play alibi for the other. Just, whatever it is, sort it out and bury it. Okay?"

Mikamo shot Washu a quizzical glance, and at length the scientist sighed, nodding her head in resignation.

"All right." She said flatly. "Though there's nothing to talk about."

"Go back to our room, Washu." Najya suggested. "I'll take a walk for a while, and come back in a half hour or so. I want to walk down to Tsunami's shrine, anyway - see it for myself."

With that she was gone along the path, disappearing into the trees before either could call her back, and Washu found herself alone with her former lover.

"Your...room?" Mikamo looked apprehensive, and Washu glared at him.

"You weren't so reluctant to visit it earlier." She snapped, grabbing him roughly by the arm. "We'll go there. And the sooner we settle this, the sooner you can leave me alone and let me get on with my work!"

She closed her eyes, flickering and blurring them both out of view and re-materialising them in the middle of her chamber. Mikamo's hand went to his chest and he drew a sharp breath of air into his lungs, sinking down onto the end of Najya's bed.

"I hate it when you do that." He muttered. "And I thought you didn't use your magic - I thought you didn't want anyone to see it."

"Well, since you told half of Jurai that I'm a Kii, it doesn't seem to matter." Washu spat back. "What in hell were you thinking, Mikamo? How hard have I worked to build up my reputation without that? Not only do you humiliate me in front of your family, but now in front of the Prince of Jurai who's patronising this whole project? Do you want me sent back to the Academy as a freak or a failure?"

"Washu, Kagato isn't going to send you anywhere." Mikamo sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry I told him you were Kii, but I said nothing about your magic. And I only told him about your roots because I told him you could read Old Era Juraian, and he didn't believe anyone outside the planet would be able to. It kinda slipped out...it wasn't meant as a slight. In fact, I told Kagato quite the opposite about your ability - that you were one of the most brilliant women I knew. And you are, which is why you're here."

"Is it really why I'm here?" Washu asked sharply. "I wondered at the time, when they told me I had been summoned and that you were behind it. I don't know your motives, Mikamo, and I don't like it."

"I wanted to see you again." Mikamo raised honest blue eyes to hers, and Washu snorted.

"Well, now you have. Are you happy?" She shot back. "I've a mind to go back to the Academy anyway, despite everything. I'd rather be here on merit, not because you want to gawp at me and relive some strange fantasy that's going on in your head. I'm not here to supply you with entertainment. I'm here to work."

"And that's what you'll do, if Kagato has anything to do with it." Mikamo said quietly. "I wanted to see you, but he wanted a scientist. And I gave him the best I knew. You and Najya."

He sighed.

"This has been all wrong." He added unecessarily. "I wasn't prepared for you to be so hostile to me earlier...it threw me."

"What did you think I'd do? Start crying and fall into your arms?" Washu asked acerbically. "Who do you think I am? If you expected that reaction, you really don't know me very well."

"No, I didn't expect that. But expected you to at least talk to me." Mikamo's own temper began to bubble at this. "Instead you shut me out - literally. If you hate me, fine, you hate me. But Najya is right. We can't work in the kind of atmosphere we had at dinner tonight."

"You barely said a word."

"Because it would be bad manners to argue with you in front of Princess Aiko and my friend, that's why."

"Well, forgive me, Lord Niwase." Washu spat back at him, anger in her eyes. "I wasn't raised as high as you, so I suppose I never learnt those kinds of good manners. After all, I am just a Kii, right? Little better than a savage in the eyes of polite society?"

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes and Mikamo groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"I have never, ever said that, Washu."

"You didn't have to." Washu said bitterly. "Your family and your actions made it more than perfectly clear to me how you viewed me and my background. Actions speak louder, you know. It's true. They do."

She eyed him for a moment, then scooped up the empty glass that sat on the bedside table, pushing open the bathroom door as she poured herself a glass of water. Perching on the end of her bed, she eyed him warily, sipping her drink as she tried to force herself to calm down. For a while, there was silence between them, then Mikamo raised his gaze to hers again.

"I still love you, you know."

"I don't care how many times you say that, Mikamo. I know it's a lie." Washu shook her head.

"It's not a lie!"

"It is." Washu bit her lip. "Because if you loved me, you wouldn't act the way you acted. And you wouldn't have left me the way that you did. So I know it's a lie and I'd rather you told me the truth."

"This is going to be a long conversation, isn't it." Mikamo sighed. "Am I allowed a glass of water too? I might speak myself hoarse as it is, but if I can make you listen..."

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Washu grimaced, dumping her own drink down with very bad grace and grabbing up Najya's empty glass, retreating into the bathroom once more. "I'm not your hired help, you know!"

As she ran the water into the glass, a sudden thought popped into her mind and she frowned, setting the glass down on the unit as she rummaged among her washing supplies for the small vial of greenish liquid she had brought with her. She had intended on working further on the compound in the safety of Jurai's lab, but now another thought occured to her and carefully she removed the lid, glancing at it, then tipping several drops of the substance into the glass of water. Fastening the vial once more, she returned it to her wash bag, swirling the water around until the green colour dissipated. Then she kicked back the sliding door, re-entering the bedroom and handing him the glass. In silence he took it, taking a long sip, then setting it down beside him.

"Well?" Washu dropped back down onto her own bed. "Enlighten me. Whatever you want to 'make me understand' - Mikamo, I'm listening."

Mikamo sighed heavily, closing his eyes briefly and Washu could tell he was composing his thoughts.

"My mother is a very strong woman, and my father is a very domineering man." He said quietly. "And you have no idea what it's like to grow up in a family where breathing out of time can get you beaten or locked in your room in disgrace. I suppose I'm a product of that world, if nothing else. When I wanted to join the Academy, it was a struggle. Only the fact that I was the third son and not Father's heir made them give way. But when I broached the subject of you with them, they...they didn't really understand."

He took another sip of water, and Washu watched him like a hawk, unsure as to how her compound would affect her companion's words.

"I suppose I buckled." He acknowledged. "When they all gang up on you, they're a fearsome team. They'd have disowned me, Washu. Cut me off from them and from everything. I suppose I...I thought that that mattered. That I'd always been a Niwase, and I didn't know how to be anything else."

"So far you're coming across like a weak little mummy's boy." Washu said coldly, as he paused for a longer period this time. "And you're arrogant when you say I don't understand. I was beaten by my father pretty much every day I lived at home, Mikamo. I refused to become what he wanted me to be, and he punished me for it relentlessly. But I still chose my path, regardless. I was still true to myself."

"At what cost?" Mikamo asked bleakly. "I know you, Washu. I know more about you than anyone at the Academy ever has or ever will. I know that when you say your people are dead, you don't just mean your family. You mean Kihaku. And you blame yourself for that fact. I've been with you when you've relived it in dreams - when you've talked about that world and how dead and cold Kihaku now is. I know that if you could take it back, you would - even if it meant buckling to your father's will and being what he wanted you to be."

A cold chill touched Washu's heart at this, and she stared at him, aghast. Mikamo nodded.

"I didn't tell Kagato which Kii family you belonged to, because I swore to you when you confided in me that I never would." He added softly. "And I'll keep that promise, Washu. I'll take it to my grave. But I know that you have regrets. We don't always make the right choices. We just think we do...and we can't always go back and rectify them once they're made."

Washu swallowed hard, reaching absently for her drink as she did so.

"That was a low blow." she murmured. Mikamo looked sad.

"I'm sorry." he admitted. "I'm not sure why I brought it up - but it just seemed to...come out that way."

Washu sighed.

"And I'm meant to believe that because I regret some of my choices, yours are on the same scale?" She asked. "Nice try, but I don't think it works that way."

"I know it doesn't." Mikamo shook his head. "But when you make decisions, you don't have the benefit of hindsight. I knew I loved you, Washu, but I had so much pressure put on me. It's no excuse, but it's how it was, anyway. And until I was dragged away and sent here, I didn't realise how much you really meant to me. I'd never been in love - I thought all I wanted was to be a scientist and make great discoveries. But when I left the Academy, I realised that there was something I wanted more than that. And that was you. Only I'd lost you. And I hated myself for that more than anything. I know you would never have treated me in such a cavalier manner."

"Mikamo." Washu looked stricken. "But..."

"I still love you, more than I can even bear sometimes." Mikamo glanced at his hands. "And I thought bringing you here might help, but so far it only makes it worse. So close but so far...It would have been better if I'd never seen you again, than to have seen you and known that you hated me."

He fell silent again, and to her dismay Washu was aware of genuine tears in the depths of her companion's eyes.

"Mikamo..." she began. "I want you to stop talking. I mean, you don't..."

"No, I have to finish this, while I've found the courage to begin." Mikamo shook his head, holding up his hands. "Even if you do hate me, I still have to. Washu, I love you. And if I could have my time again, and go back, I'd have told my family that I didn't care what they thought of me. I'd made my choice and I wasn't going to break the heart of such a woman, just to satisfy their social obsessions. If they didn't accept it, then that would have been their problem. Instead, I made it yours. I became like them...and I can understand if you can't forgive that. But if I had my time again, I would have taken you from the Academy that night and I would have married you then and there, regardless. Because then I would have known I'd have you forever. No matter what happened next, I'd always have you. And really, Washu, I think that was the only thing I needed. Instead, it was the one thing I let go."

"Mikamo! No, you mustn't!" Washu was agitated now, and as he put his glass to his lips again, she was on her feet, dashing it away. It hit the wood floor with a clatter, shattering into multiple pieces and sending splashes of the liquid all across the beams.

Mikamo stared at it in shock, then at her.

"Washu?"

"You have to stop talking now." Washu knew she was not far from tears herself. "Please, Mikamo. Stop saying these things."

"But they're true." Mikamo frowned. "And..."

"I know." Washu whispered, biting down hard on her lip. "I...I put truth serum in your water. But I didn't expect...I didn't..."

She faltered, burying her head in her hands, and Mikamo stared at her, his expression going from shock to anger.

"You drugged me?"

"I wanted to know the truth." Washu admitted helplessly. "I wanted to know if...if you'd ever loved me. And then you said all of that, and...and it hurt to hear it, Mikamo. I don't know how to fight my feelings when yours are so strong, and it hurt."

"I can't believe you drugged me." Mikamo looked stupefied, gazing down at the mess on the floor. "But how? What with?"

"A compound made from the samples you left me. Seniwan goop." Washu confessed, her voice shaking slightly. "I suppose it was dishonest, but...Mikamo, I never fell in love till I met you, either. And you hurt me - you have no idea how much it hurt when you left. I heard everything your family said about me. I speak your language as well as I speak my own, you should have known that. Nothing was a secret from me, and that was bad enough. But to think you thought that of me, too...I couldn't bear it. So I...I had to know. I had to know if the Lord of Seniwa had just been toying with his Kii woman, or if...if you really cared for me as much as I cared for you."

"That stuff is toxic, Washu!"

"No...I refined it." Washu shook her head. "It's been trialed once at least - I wasn't poisoning you."

"Trialed?" Despite himself, Mikamo stared at her curiously. "The Academy are sanctioning interrogation fluids now?"

"No. I made it in secret, to find out if Clay was spying on me for Menori, and he was." Washu rubbed her temples. "It seemed like a good idea, when it worked so well on him. But I don't want you to tell me things because my drug made you confess them. It's not fair. I don't want that."

"But they're true things, Washu-chan." Mikamo put a hesitant hand on her shoulder, and she glanced up at him in surprise.

"Mikamo?"

"And now you know beyond all doubt that I mean them, don't you?"

"I...I suppose..."

"The truth of it is, Washu, I did hope that you would forgive me, if you came to Jurai." Mikamo looked abashed. "And I didn't imagine you'd be quite as hostile as you were, even though I knew you'd be angry. I hoped you'd not be so hostile, maybe that's more accurate."

He frowned.

"Does this serum work on you, by the way?"

"I feel it, but I can resist it's effects." Washu said quietly. "Mikamo, I'm sorry. About the serum. It wasn't a fair thing to do - I don't know what's happened to me. I just thought I could trust you, and then..."

"I'm not angry." Mikamo put a finger on her lips, shaking his head. "In a sense, I deserved it. You had every reason to doubt me. But I hope you don't doubt any more, Washu-chan. I do love you, more than anything. And I do want to be with you, no matter what my family think. They can have their opinions, but those opinions aren't mine. I think you're amazing - Kii or not, magic or not...I love who you are, regardless. Can you believe that?"

"I guess I have to, considering." Washu admitted. "But it's not like before, Mikamo. I've been hurt...and more, you might think your family's view doesn't matter. But it might...eventually. You still can't bring me home as the future Lady Niwase."

"No, not yet. But I'll work on it. One step at a time." Mikamo said gently. "If you'll trust me again, Washu-chan. Because I want to trust you, more than anything. And try and find what we had, again. Is it still there, do you think?"

"I don't know." Washu admitted. "But I know that the one time I really remember being happy is when we were together, at the Academy. So...so since I know what you say is true, Mikamo-kun, I...I guess I have to trust you, don't I?"

She bit her lip.

"But not a word to anyone, not yet." She added. "Najya already seems to know a lot more than I've told her, but aside from her, we have to keep it a secret. Until you find a way to tell your family, I won't create bigger ripples than I have to. I know your family are friendly with Lady Aiko's, and I don't want to lose my position here."

"All right, though Kagato would understand." Mikamo told her.

"You trust him, don't you?" Washu raised her gaze to his. Mikamo nodded.

"We've been friends a long time." he agreed. "Even though he's younger than me, he's never seemed it. Yes, Washu. I trust him."

Washu sighed.

"Then I hope I can, too." She murmured. "Because he knows I'm a Kii, and a lot of the people at the Academy don't. Clay included. I've managed to bury it so deep in my records, few people have ever found it out. I'd rather it didn't get about."

"I'm sorry about that, Washu. I didn't mean to."

"All right. I guess I'll let it go." Washu frowned. "Since I doped you, and all. It will wear off, by the way. An hour or so, tops...maybe less. It's not a very concentrated solution, yet."

"We're almost even." Mikamo reflected. He took her hand gently in his, glancing at it.

"Will you let me kiss you, Washu-sama?" He asked softly. Washu snorted.

"Lady Washu, now?"

"To me you are." Mikamo said simply, and despite herself, Washu felt her cheeks reddening. He smiled, touching her gently on the cheek.

"Well?" He asked. "Have I been forgiven enough for that? Or will you make me wait?"

Washu hesitated for a moment. Then she sighed.

"One kiss." She acknowledged. "But only because I love you. I'm still mad at you, Mikamo, and the whole loving you thing doesn't cancel out all the other things completely. But...but I do love you, and that's something I have more trouble fighting. It's a good thing noone found out how to bottle love in a serum, yet...it's hard enough dealing with it when you have an attack of the real thing."

"It doesn't have to be so bad, though." Mikamo told her gently. "We just have to stop fighting and I have to stop being an idiot and appreciate what I have before I let it go."

"You do." Washu agreed. "I won't be so forgiving next time, so remember that, all right?"

Mikamo cupped her chin in his, kissing her gently.

"I won't forget." He whispered. "And Najya will be back soon, so I should go. But I'll see you tomorrow morning in the lab, Washu-chan. And I expect you to give our project your best. All right?"

"My very best." Washu's eyes sparkled with emotion. "Good night, Mikamo-kun. Till tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

So, already they had hit a snag.

Kagato paced across his chamber, a troubled expression on his face as he reviewed the previous night's dinner conversation. Inwardly he berated himself for not having been ahead of the game. The news of Misaki's baby had come as a complete shock, and he regretted it bitterly. So much for his spy network, he mused darkly, as he tossed himself down into his chair with very bad grace. They had let him down this time, and Aiko had found out about things first.

"But the question is, what now." He mused, running agitated fingers through his thick dark hair. "If Misaki's baby doesn't inherit Jurai's power, then there's no problem in it at all. Uncle Haru has never shown even the faintest flicker of magic and Lady Misaki herself is only related to the royal line through a distant cousin-ship or something of that nature. But I don't know - can I take the risk? Uncle Haru is fifteen minutes older than my mother, which means any baby of his would automatically take preference over me. And that means...what does it mean?"

He glanced up as he heard the sound of the door, a frown crossing his features as he saw Tessei standing there.

"My lord, you sent for me?" The knight's tones were smooth and mocking, and for some reason it riled Kagato's temper. He got to his feet, glaring at his hapless companion as he did so.

"I was under the impression that we had an arrangement, Tessei." He said quietly. "That you and Tetta would report your information to me, and in return I'd make sure you were paid for your services. Is that not still the case?"

"Yes, my Prince." Tessei seemed surprised. "You know that it is."

"Then why did I not know about Misaki-dono's baby until last night?" There was an edge to Kagato's tone, and Tessei frowned.

"We only discovered the information ourselves yesterday evening." He admitted, bowing his head in a gesture of submission, although from the knight's sneering air Kagato heartily doubted the man's sincerity. "My apologies, honoured Lord Kagato."

Kagato was silent for a moment, pursing his lips. Then, at length, he spread his hands.

"Very well." He said quietly. "But I'll tell you this, Tessei...and you can tell Tetta the same, when you see him next. My Grandfather is a fearsome man and a powerful Emperor. We know this to be the case. But if he were to discover that you both were selling his secrets to the highest bidder, can you imagine what his reaction would be? I don't think he'd take too kindly to knowing, would he?"

"But if I may, my Lord, that would also bring you into his line of sight." Tessei said softly, raising his head so that the prince could see his glinting red eyes. "Which would be an arrangement that suited none of us too well."

"True, but I am still his grandson." Kagato said flatly. "And even if he is displeased by my methods, he can't very well make me disappear. People would notice. On the other hand, two spying, greedy knights..."

He trailed off ominously, and was gratified to see a faint flicker of fear in the other man's gaze.

"And besides," he continued in more level tones, turning his gaze towards the window as he did so. "He's not the only one who might want to make you disappear, if there was any suggestion of your disloyalty to me."

"My prince, Tetta and I are sworn to the royal house of Jurai. We are your loyal servants in everything, you know that." Tessei said quickly. Kagato laughed, shaking his head.

"Sworn, perhaps. But loyal? I'm not sure." He said contemplatively. "But it's all right, Tessei. This time, I will forgive."

Flickers of whiteish energy flickered around his finger tips as he spoke, turning his attention back to his hapless companion, who visibly flinched at the sight of the simmering magic. Kagato nodded.

"I am a Prince of Jurai too, and don't you forget it." He said softly. "I have magic too - but unlike my grandfather, I don't have any qualms about ridding myself of you two if I have to. Don't fail me again, Tessei. I warn you, if you do, it will be the last time you do."

Tessei swallowed hard, his normal composure gone as he bowed low before his companion.

"We will do whatever it is my Lord Prince commands." He said quietly.

Kagato drew a deep breath of air into his lungs, calming himself as he made up his mind what was to be done. He nodded.

"Very well." He agreed quietly. "In which case, I have a particular errand for you to run for me."

"Yes, my Prince?" Relief flickered in the knight's bloodshot eyes as he regarded his master uncertainly.

"Lady Misaki must be congratulated on the imminent arrival of her baby prince or princess." Kagato said comfortably, settling himself back down into his chair as he beckoned for the man to come closer. "I wish to send her a token of goodwill, as I'm sure many of the court already are doing."

"My Lord?" Tessei looked confused, and a slight, humourless smile touched Kagato's lips.

"If Lady Misaki bears a healthy child, and that child carries Jurai's power within him, then my claim to Jurai's throne becomes no more than it is right now." He said softly. "With Yosho set to abdicate and my mother and Uncle Haru debarred the succession due to lack of magic, I would be in line to inherit Shigure-sama's throne after my uncle Azusa. This is not a position I want to give up lightly."

Tessei did not reply, and Kagato's eyes glinted thoughtfully.

"Do you understand what it is I ask of you?" He asked. Tessei hesitated, then,

"You want me to kill the Lady Misaki?" He asked quietly. Kagato hesitated for a moment, glancing at his hands.

"Would you do this thing, then, if I so commanded?"

"I am your sworn servant, my Prince."

"If only that were true." Kagato sighed. "Tessei, my concern is that Lady Misaki's baby must be removed as a potential threat. If the only way to do so is to remove Lady Misaki then yes, I suppose that will have to be the end result. But whatever it is you do, Tessei, make sure that it cannot be traced back to me. I want no violence, no suspicion. Just ensure that Misaki-dono's baby will never take a breath in this world, however it is you need to do it."

"Prince Kagato..."

"Yes?" Kagato fixed the knight with a cold look, and Tessei's mild sense of rebellion seemed to crumble under his gaze. He nodded his head.

"I will do as you ask me, my Lord." He said softly, bowing his head once more. Kagato smiled, but there was no emotion behind his expression, and inside of him he felt a coldness wash over his heart, as if ordering the death of a future relative had been a lot more easy than he had imagined it would. He raised a hand, gesturing for Tessei to leave the chamber and, after a moment, the knight did so, closing the door behind him as he went.

Once alone, Kagato reviewed the situation more clearly in his mind, pondering over his decision and the potential repercussions.

"Mother will be grieved if something happens to Misaki, but in the circumstances, she will just have to bear it." He decided. "My interests are more important to her than Misaki's, in the long run, and she will get over it, whatever it turns out to be. Perhaps it would be better, on reflection, if Misaki was not to survive Tessei's meddling. But that might also cause suspicion - so I will leave it in his hands. I know full well that Grandfather has used Tessei's deceit and subtlety to remove rivals from the court before now, and it's that kind of discretion I need now. While Tetta would probably have barged in there, weapons blazing, Tessei will take his time and consider his options before carrying out my instructions. How hard can it be to make a woman lose a baby, after all? Heaven knows that women at court moan about it all the time - how difficult it seems to be to bring a new life into the world. People will put it down to a simple, unlucky tragedy and then move on to better things. Meanwhile, my own claim to the throne is further assured...and I can proceed with the next stage of my plan."

He rose to his feet once more, moving to the window and resting his hands on the sill as he gazed out in the direction of his scientific research centre.

"Mikamo and the gems." He murmured. "Yes. Perhaps it all will come together much more clearly now, after all."

------

"Well, I never thought that a Prince of this planet would invite outsiders here to meddle in Jurai's magic."

Najya gazed up at the uneven, rising landscape, casting Washu a grin as she shrugged her shoulders. "Or that we'd be getting our hands dirty digging in volcanoes that I really didn't know existed on this planet. You live and learn something new every day, don't you, Washu? I didn't realise we'd be out in the field."

"Well, now that Mikamo has all of his team assembled, I suppose he wants us to begin our work right away." Washu settled herself down on the slope, sorting carefully through her equipment as she did so. "I have to say, Najya, that from what Mikamo-kun said this morning when he briefed us, this sounds like a real challenge. I hadn't heard this particular legend of Jurai, but it sounds like the sort of thing which is based in some fact, at least. The gems do exist, after all. And if Mikamo is right, well, awakening Jurai's power inside of them could well have far-reaching effects for the royal line. Although I admit it wasn't quite what I thought the Elders meant when they talked about people at a defecit."

"In short, it's just another way to give Jurai's royals more power." Najya looked amused. "But I suppose it isn't really fair that some are born with it and others aren't. And really, Washu, we're not from this world and when the project is done, we'll leave here. What they do to themselves isn't really our business, is it? Jurai haven't colonised any new planets for years now - the chances are they'll only use it to fight among themselves."

"Yes, no doubt." Washu dimpled, hovering her hands in front of her as her computer materialised out of thin air. She typed in a few lines of figures, then, "And I have to admit, my curiosity is getting the better of me. If these crystals are as powerful as Mikamo seems to think they are, well..."

"Washu, tell me something." Najya tilted her head on one side, regarding her companion thoughtfully. "I realise this is none of my business, but last night you were quite willing to put Niwase-sensei on a spit and roast him for all to see. This morning, you're calling him Mikamo-kun and there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of hostility between you. Quite the opposte, in fact - I almost think there's a certain spark. What did he say to you yesterday, when you were alone? It must have been some talk."

"Najya." Washu blushed, the computer dispersing as her mind became distracted from the task at hand. Najya grinned.

"I knew it." She said triumphantly. "You made up. Didn't you?"

"Najya, keep your voice down!" Washu cast an anxious glance around her at the other scientists, but everyone was engrossed in their work and Mikamo himself was too far away to overhear them, busy supervising sample tests at the far side of the slope. "It's complicated. Very complicated!"

"Love always is, isn't it?" Najya rested her chin in her hands, eying her friend thoughtfully. "But I am right, aren't I? You did make up last night."

"I suppose we did." Washu sighed, her gaze straying to the scientist in charge as she did so. "But I don't know where it will lead. It's not quite how it was before, Najya. I mean, I know this time that he's a Lord of Seniwa underneath his white lab coat and goggles. He's high-born and me...well...his family already made it very clear what they thought of me. I don't know how we'll overcome it. Every sense of logic inside me tells me our probability of long term happiness isn't good. And yet, I can't pull away from him as much as I really want to. I don't like things that I can't quantify, but I can't help the way that I feel."

"I think it's sweet." Najya observed gently. "And you never know, Washu...they might come around."

"I doubt that." Washu said bitterly. "I'm only one or two shades removed from a demon, remember? There's no way they'd ever condone that kind of woman for their son's wife."

"You truly are Kii, huh?" Najya's expression softened. Washu nodded.

"Yes." She said sadly. "And it's haunted me almost as long as I've been alive."

"That's not your fault, though." Najya pointed out. "You can't help where you're born. There are some who'd treat me with suspicion because I'm from Airai, but that doesn't automatically make me a devil worshipper or a member of a dark cult. In fact, most Arians aren't like that at all. But the universe only ever seems to record the bad, juicy gossip rather than the good. So Airai is known for being subversive in it's magic, and people are afraid to trust us as a result. I imagine the same thing is true in your case, isn't it? I don't know a lot about Kihaku, but I know that there are certain magics associated with it, too. Am I right?"

"You are." Despite herself, Washu smiled. "Perhaps you understand better than most the stigma I live under, then, if people have that attitude towards Airai. I don't know, Najya. I've always had to hide myself, somehow. When I lived there, I wanted only to reach out and touch the world outside our boundaries. I wanted to learn from Jurai and the other planets, and explore all the things that were brought there. And now I've done that, but I still am a Kii. And people still see me as such, if they know my origins before they meet me. It's why I was so concerned when Mikamo told Kagato-dono about me. It might be cowardly, but I don't usually comment on my roots. I'd rather they knew me first, and judged me on those later."

"Well, I don't think any different of you. You can be whatever you like, I don't care." Najya shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "And as for Mikamo-sensei, I think he feels the same. He's meant to be overseeing samples up there, Washu, but his gaze keeps flitting this way, as if he'd rather be talking to you."

Washu's cheeks reddened.

"I hope he's not being that blatant." She said anxiously. "His family are friendly with Lady Aiko and if word got back to Seniwa that I was not only here but still involved in Mikamo's life, I don't know what they'd do to him. I don't want him hurt, even though he's hurt me enough in recent weeks. I guess that's just how it goes...for now we'll just hang on in there and see what little time we can snatch to be alone while we work out what we're going to do."

"I'm rooting for you." Najya said with a grin. "You make a pretty couple, you know."

"Well, you're the only one who thinks so." Washu said ruefully. "And we should get back to work. I don't want anyone having any excuse to doubt my commitment or my ability while I'm here, and that goes double now I know Mikamo had ulterior motives for including me in his little experiment. You're the geologist, Najya, so I vote we go through these things together. I know Mikamo said no further samples of this crystal have ever been thrown up since that eruption, but eruptions on Jurai aren't very commonplace. Seems like this volcano is already extinct - but do you think there's anything unusual in the composition of the soil?"

"All the elements on Jurai are unusual, it's part of the fascination with the planet." Najya responded, as Washu's computer materialised before them once more. "But there are higher levels of radiation in some areas than I would have expected. Not high enough to have any particular atmospheric effect...but just enough glimmers here and there to give credence to the old legend. From the readouts Niwase-sensei gave us this morning, I'd say that we're working on the same kind of radiation activity here as he has been in the lab. What do you think?"

"I think I'd agree with you." Washu nodded her head. "It looks very much like those crystals did come from Jurai's core, after all."

"That will please Prince Kagato."

"Yes." Washu looked thoughtful. "Najya, what are your impressions of our noble patron?"

"Honestly?" Najya looked surprised. "He seems a nice enough guy to me. Young, to be so interested in all of this, and a touch obsessive, perhaps. But we all have our quirks and it's nice that someone in a rich and priveleged family has chosen to use his brains rather than rely on his status. I think it's nice he has a hobby like this, and that Aiko-hime supports him in it."

"And as a man? You like him?"

"Why? Don't you?" Najya frowned. Washu shrugged.

"I don't know how to read him, yet." She admitted. "I'm pretty good at building first impressions, Najya, and...well, I don't know. There's just something...something I can't put my finger on, but it's there, at the back of my mind. It teases at me when I see him...like there's a big black shadow hanging over his shoulder and he doesn't even see that it's there."

"That is a very weird thing to say, Washu-chan." Najya laughed. "I thought you were a scientist, but you're starting to sound more like a clairvoyant."

"I know." Washu reddened, looking sheepish. "But I can't explain it any other way. He's nice and friendly and warm and he's been very welcoming to us. I don't feel that his welcome has been false or that he isn't genuinely glad that we're here. He's been the perfect gentleman and I can't fault him on any of it. But there's something deeper...and I can't quite figure it out at the moment. All I know is that it...makes me feel a little jumpy, when I stop and think about it. Like something is waiting to swallow him up, and once it does, that will be it."

"You're sounding crazier by the second." Najya teased. "I wonder if mild Juraian radiation can turn a genius nuts, or if you just already are nuts...what do you think?"

"No...I'm a Kii." Washu said pensively. "It's one of those things people tend to hate us for. We can read souls - at least, that's how it's always been described. When I look at someone, I always see their true nature shining through. When I met you, Najya, I knew you were a true and genuine person and someone I could always call my friend, no matter what. I was glad of it - and I enjoy spending time in your company. I can't explain how I know these things, only that I do...my instinct for people's character is one of the strongest traits a Kii has."

"I didn't know that." Najya looked interested. "I'm glad I passed your test, then. I guess I can see that people would be a little freaked out by something like that."

"Yes." Washu agreed. "Most people don't like thinking someone can see through their actions and their motives."

"And our noble Prince, then? What of him?"

"Well, like I say, I'm not sure." Washu frowned. "Some people are more complicated than others. Prince Kagato is one of them. Right now I'm not sure whether I trust him as much as Mikamo does, even though it's fairly obvious their friendship is genuine on both sides of the equation. And though he's been good to us and is clearly very fond of his mother, there was something else last night. Something that just made me, well, think again."

"I think you're over-analysing, Kii or not." Najya said softly. "You said yourself that he seems genuine, so let it go at that, huh? Like as not all the confusion of the last few hours plus the long trip messed with your senses, that's all. He seems like a nice man and his mother is a darling...he can't be that bad, with a mother like that on his side. Surely?"

"No, true. Lady Aiko is something else, but I liked her very much." Washu agreed. "All right, Najya, I'll bow to you and I'll drop it. In truth, I'd rather think of Prince Kagato as a noble patron, rather than, well, some kind of demon in waiting."

"Demon in waiting? Now you _are_ being melodramatic." Najya raised an eyebrow. Washu smiled ruefully.

"Probably." She agreed. "So, back to our sampling. After all, demon or angel, the Prince will want to know we're making some kind of progress in all of this!"

As they headed back towards the research centre, samples and data gathered for the day, Mikamo dropped down to speak to them, casting them warm smiles as he fell into step with the two scientists.

"You two have been thick as thieves all morning." He observed. "I trust you found something interesting, Najya-san?"

"Yes, actually, we did." Najya's eyes twinkled mischievously, and Washu rolled her eyes as she saw the colour heighten in Mikamo's cheeks.

"We made a connection between the radiation levels here and the information you gave us this morning, in the lab." She said quietly. "It seems more than likely that there's truth in the old Jurai legend - although if you don't mind, I'd like to read the story over for myself when we get back. Just to see if we've missed anything important."

"Be my guest." Mikamo recovered himself, nodding his head. "Kagato left the book in my safe keeping, when I told him that you could read the language. I think he was thinking along the same lines."

"Perhaps." Washu acknowledged. Mikamo gazed up towards the climbing Juraian sun, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"We should break for lunch." He observed. "It's getting to that time, and people will be hungry."

"Not me...I'm fine, actually." Washu shook her head. "If you don't mind, I'd just like to stop in the lab and read it all over. If that's okay with you."

"If you want." Mikamo nodded. "I may stay back myself. I want to look at some samples of my own that aren't connected to the project."

"I'm sure you both will have a very hard-working lunch break." Najya's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Oh, don't worry!" As Washu shot her a pointed look. "I'll keep my lips sealed. And I'll leave you both to it. I don't want to be playing third wheel - and even if you people aren't, I'm hungry!"

"Good choice." Washu bantered, and Najya winked at her. Mikamo grimaced in their direction, then turned to face the remaining scientists, raising his hand in the air to get their attention.

"We'll break for lunch and reconvene in thirty minutes, in the main laboratory." He said, his clear, crisp tones carrying across the open landscape. "Make sure everything you've collected is properly filed. We have a lot of work to do and we're only just beginning, so we don't want to have to go back to basics and re-sample the whole area."

"You sound like a school-teacher, when you talk to them like that." Washu said critically, as the scientists hurried to do his bidding, disappearing into the building to file their specimens before heading out to find food. "But they listen, so I guess that's not a problem."

"Stop it." Mikamo scolded. "I never liked you judging my departmental techniques when we were at the Academy, and I don't need it here, either."

"Sorry." Washu smiled at him innocently. "I have a tendancy to speak my mind, sometimes."

"I'll see you both in a half hour, then." Najya said with a smile. "Don't get up to too much, will you? We are working on Prince Kagato's time, after all."

With that she was gone after the other scientists, leaving Mikamo and Washu to exchange rueful glances.

"She has a hope." Mikamo said flatly. "Kagato walks in and out of this place at random a whole lot...it's not the most secure place to conduct a secret affair, even if we had time to do so, in half an hour."

"That's good to know." Washu said reflectively. "He keeps close tabs on his people, I suppose. That makes sense."

"Well, this project is very important to him." Mikamo sighed. "So yes, I suppose so."

"What exactly are we doing this for, Mikamo-kun?" Washu asked softly, as they made their way slowly into the main laboratory, noting that already it was deserted. "I mean, is this really about transferring and augmenting the magic in volcanic crystals? Or what? Kagato-dono has the Jurai Power already, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does - but how do you know that?" Mikamo frowned. "I don't remember saying..."

"You didn't, but it shines from him like a beacon." Washu settled herself on an empty table, crossing her legs as she pondered. "From his mother, too. If they already have it, why does he care so much about raising it in others?"

"Lady Aiko?" Mikamo stared. "No, Washu - she doesn't have it. But Kagato does."

"Well, whatever you say." Washu shrugged her shoulders. "I saw the same glow about her as he has. His is stronger, but they both had something about them. Hard to explain it in any other terms than this mystical magic these people are supposed to possess."

"I gave up trying to fully understand Jurai's power a long time ago." Mikamo admitted. "And Kagato's interest...is in the security of his planet. That's really all I can say about it, Washu-chan. Really. He's concerned that something might happen whereby there might one day be an heir that doesn't have Jurai's power...and he fears civil war if the event occurs."

"I see." Washu's eyes narrowed. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact we didn't eat at the main court last night, would it?"

"Meaning?" Mikamo's brows drew together in confusion. "Aiko-hime often likes to eat in her own quarters."

"All right." Washu shrugged. "Just I heard the men on the transport ship discussing snippets of a court scandal...something about the heir to the throne and an unsuitable woman. Is Kagato perhaps anticipating that if something happens to this heir to the throne, there might be trouble on Jurai?"

"You are too smart sometimes." Mikamo sighed. "I can't tell you anything about it, because I'm sworn under an oath of secrecy and I can't break that. Not even to you. But draw your own conclusions, Washu. The gems might prove very important - not just for this generation, but future ones as well. If we can make it work."

"I'm sure we will. You're pretty good with this transferance business." Washu remarked. Mikamo pursed his lips.

"Well, this is even more of a challenge." He admitted. "Come with me...I'll show you."

"All right." Washu nodded, slipping down off her table and following her companion into the back room of the laboratory. At the furthest end, a glittering metal door indicated a safe and as Mikamo typed in the correct combination, the outer door swung open. He repeated the procedure for the inner door, then beckoned for her to join him.

"Those are the gems we're dealing with." He said softly, gesturing into the vault. "I can't touch them, and nor can you...only the royal line of Jurai can lay fingers on these things. Kagato thinks it's something to do with the fact they're part of Jurai's core...the same core that's supposed to give the family their magic."

"That makes sense." Washu nodded, peering into the darkness at the small glittering shards of crystal that lay within. "They're so small, but even from here I can feel their energy. Doesn't seem to me like they need much amplification."

"Refinement is probably a better word." Mikamo admitted. "They have magic within them, but noone is quite sure how to bring it out or how to focus it to it's best advantage. That's where we come in."

"Interesting." Washu thought this over carefully. "But how can we do anything if we can't touch them?"

"Well, I'm working on that. Some kind of confinement unit to make them more easy to transfer." Mikamo admitted. "So far I've not had much luck in that department - but strong alloys are not my forte. I'm a geologist, really...and I deal in rock formations and energy transferance."

"You want me to look into it?" Washu asked. Mikamo smiled.

"If you would, it would be a weight off my mind." He agreed. "Thank you, Washu-chan. I'd appreciate it."

He swung the door shut, resetting the combination and then repeating the action with the outer door.

"And now you've seen what we're up against, you know a little more about our project." He added. "Satisfied?"

"Yes and no." Washu agreed. "But if you're sworn to secrecy on something, I can't pry into that. If I do, they'll have me sent away, and since this is the only place we can be together at the moment, I'm not interested in leaving Jurai."

"I'm glad to hear that." Mikamo's expression softened. Washu shrugged.

"You should be." She said, embarrassed. "You're lucky you got a second chance."

"There is one other thing I wanted to ask you about, Washu-chan." Mikamo looked thoughtful. "That serum of yours - the stuff you fed me. Do you have more of it with you?"

"Yes." Washu looked startled. "Why? Someone you want to drug? Or are you having some kind of side-effect? Because if you are..."

"No, I'm quite fine." Mikamo shook his head. "I'm just curious, that's all. You do things sometimes that fox me completely, and all I've managed to find out about this stuff is that it's highly toxic and a potential hallucinogen. But I leave some of it with you and you create a truth serum in a matter of weeks...sometimes your science amazes me."

"I was bored, and Clay was annoying me." Washu pinkened. "But it's not really as wonderful as it sounds. The formula is safe but not all that strong. I mean, if someone is aware they've taken it, I doubt it would have much effect. You and Clay were both unsuspecting victims, so it worked on you. But I didn't have time to meddle with it further. And as you say, the base is toxic. I didn't want to accidentally poison anyone."

"That makes sense." Mikamo nodded. "But as a matter of science, it's interesting. I brought some samples of my own with me, hoping to find some positive use for them. It occurs to me that there are organisations like the Galaxy Police who could make good use of such a serum. If it was perfected."

"Ye-es." Washu looked thoughtful. "It could also be abused, though."

"True, but you open Pandora's box when you start dabbling in interrogation fluid." Mikamo reminded her. "Besides, you trust me, don't you? I promise you I'm not going to use it for nefarious purposes. Or at all, really. I just want to see how you did it...and if you want me to drink some of it before you believe me, I'm game."

"No, that won't be necessary." Washu laughed. "I trust you. And I'll tell you. But listen, Mikamo. We're working on the gems while we're here. If the Academy got to finding out I'd been working on this as well, I'd be in trouble. I don't have any paperwork to do it - you know how they feel about things like this. So if anyone finds out what you're doing, you're going to have to tell them it's your work, not mine. All right? Brilliant as you think it might be - I can't be linked to interrogating members of my own staff with illegal serum."

"If that's what you want." Mikamo nodded his head. "Though it seems a shame, since it's your genius that thought it up."

"Believe me, it's safer this way. I don't want to give Clay any reason to cause me trouble." Washu pulled a face. "Bad enough I'm away from the department. Kichi and Manami will keep things ticking over, I'm sure - but with me here, Clay effectively is in authority. Whilst he can't change any of my projects without my consent, he can cause plenty of trouble in my absence. So...if you don't mind...I'd rather distance myself from this particular breakthrough. I wouldn't have used it on anyone here, but...I needed to know things about you and...and us."

"It's all right, I'm really not angry." Mikamo assured her. "Just curious. We'll make time to discuss it, after hours tonight if you like. Does that suit you?"

"All right." Washu nodded her head. "It'll be my pleasure."

Before Mikamo could respond, the door of the lab flew open to reveal an agitated Najya, and both scientists stared at their third in disbelief, seeing the look of gravity in the woman's eyes.

"Najya! What's happened!" Washu was the first to react, a frown touching her expression.

"You have to come with me. Prince Kagato wants you, Niwase-sensei." Najya caught her breath, her expression one of anxiety. "Lady Misaki has collapsed, and they can't locate the palace physician."

"Me?" Mikamo's eyes opened wide with disbelief. "But I'm not a doctor. I mean, I never..."

"Kagato-dono said you once undertook medical training here on Jurai, before you left to join the Science Academy and follow other paths." Najya said breathlessly. "Please, Niwase-sensei - I don't know what's wrong with her, but she looks really pale and everyone is in such uproar!"

"Then I suppose I'd better come, though I don't know if I can do anything to help." Mikamo frowned, biting his lip. "Washu, Najya, will you come with me? This sounds serious."

"Of course." Washu looked grave, nodding her head. "Considering the news Aiko-hime gave us last night, it seems probable that this is something to do with the baby. I hope that the Juraian court's hopes of a new heir aren't going to be short-lived."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

So it was done.

Kagato allowed himself a slight smile as he made his way carefully through the corridors of the palace, heading up the stairs to the palace infirmary, where his aunt had been transferred upon her collapse. The Lady Misaki was, he knew, still alive and fighting to regain her strength. But the child had been lost, and inwardly Kagato marvelled at Tessei's ability to sneak in and out without being detected.

"They all think it's stress, or some other natural cause that generated this." He mused. "They have no idea that anything untoward happened to Lady Misaki, and that suits me just fine. Though I must keep tabs on Tessei myself. If he can be so effective as a weapon against others, I must be careful to make sure that he doesn't turn on me, too. Still, I know too much about his activities for him to risk upsetting me. And I'm stronger than an unnamed, unborn baby. He wouldn't be able to finish me so quickly - I'm sure of that."

"Prince Kagato?"

A nurse met him at the Infirmary door, bowing her head in deference to his status. "What brings you here?"

"I have come to ask after my Aunt's health, Chika-san." Kagato offered the woman a smile, injecting just the right amount of gravity into his amber eyes as he did so. "Is she much recovered?"

"Yes, sir...she seems to be much stronger this morning." The nurse smiled prettily back at him. "Your quick action in calling Niwase-sensei to her side seems to have helped - she will live."

"That's excellent news." Kagato said warmly. "You must have all worked very hard last night. My thanks. Lady Misaki is a dear friend of my honoured mother, and I would hate for anything to befall her."

"My Lord...you do know that...that she has lost the baby?" The nurse asked apprehensively. "That whatever seizure took her last night...there was nothing we could do. We tried, but it was already dead inside of her."

"I had heard." Kagato schooled his features once more into a look of solemnity. "My Mother is much grieved by the news - as am I."

"Lady Aiko has already visited with Lady Misaki this morning." The nurse nodded. "I'm sure that having so much family around her will be a comfort, even in this difficult time."

"Yes, indeed." Kagato agreed. "So it was a seizure?"

"So we think." The nurse shrugged helplessly. "It is not unknown for women to suffer such things, in the early stages of pregnancy. Misaki-dono is not old, but neither is she a young woman and this is her first pregnancy. It is possible that there was an internal complication. Either way, we are grieved that we were unable to save the child as well as the mother."

"At least Lady Misaki is all right, however." Kagato said pensively. "May I visit with her, or is she resting?"

"I think that will be all right, Lord Kagato." Chika smiled. "Go right ahead."

"Thank you." Kagato inclined his head to acknowledge the nurse. "I will do so."

He continued down the corridor, pausing at the end to make sure that the nurse had gone about her own business, then he smiled.

"Well, a seizure. Fancy that...what bad luck." He murmured softly. "It's surprising, how easily I got away with this. And how little it bothers me. I did think that I might be concerned for Misaki's well being, seeing that she is so close to Mother. But I feel nothing but relief that that wretched baby is out of the equation. And being solicitous to her health can only be seen as a good, positive sign from a future Emperor of Jurai...concern for his subjects and their well-being is very important. It would be strange if I didn't show an interest in Misaki's recovery."

He pursed his lips, considering.

"I wonder if Mikamo's intervention yesterday did save Misaki-sama's life." He mused. "Ironic, if it did. I only sent for him because it looked like I was doing something positive to help her. But even so, it makes no difference. Misaki can't inherit Jurai's throne, and nor can Uncle Haru. The baby was the threat and now it's gone...it's senseless to spill more blood than I need to, at this early stage. After all, nobody must suspect me of anything. Especially not Mikamo...right now, I need him more than I ever have before."

"How are you feeling, Misaki-chan?"

As he reached the chamber that housed the stricken Princess, words drifted out into the hallway and Kagato froze at the sound of his mother's voice, brows drawing together in consternation as he realised that Misaki was not alone. For a moment he hesitated, his emotions flickering between guilt and annoyance, but as he prepared to leave the Palace Infirmary, he heard Misaki mention his name. He bit his lip, pulling back into the shadows of the hallway as he strained every nerve to overhear what was being said.

"I feel I've let my family down." Misaki was saying, and Kagato was aware of the pain in her tones. "You have a fine, healthy son in Kagato, Aiko-chan - but no matter how much I try, I can't seem to match you. I must be doing something wrong. It must be Tsunami's will that I don't have children."

"I don't think Tsunami is that cruel or that judgemental." Aiko spoke gently. "Listen to me. You worry too much and there's been far too much of that around here recently. Everyone is in a stir because Yosho dares to have an opinion of his own. In all the tension, I'm not surprised that things have taken their toll on you. It's not your fault, Misaki. Haru knows it and so do I - how can anyone expect to function when that great ape of an Emperor rants and moans and makes everything uncertain just because he's too much of a snob to allow Yosho to marry for love?"

Despite himself, a wry smile touched Kagato's lips. He might have known it, he mused ruefully. His mother never had held with conventional Juraian values.

"Do you think, then, that Yosho will buckle to Shigure-dono's wishes?" Misaki's voice was faint. "Because Funaho-san is worried about him, Aiko. I think she believes he might do something rash...again. As if he hasn't already done enough to unsettle this family."

"I don't know, and not does it matter too much to me either way." Aiko sounded thoughtful. "Yosho is a determined, stubborn young man - just like his father and his grandfather. At the end of the day, he's the one who'll decide. Noone else."

"I suppose that suits you, my friend." Misaki sighed. "With me apparently unable to bear a healthy child, and Yosho out of the picture, wouldn't that put Kagato in line to inherit the crown?"

Kagato drew breath sharply into his lungs, afraid for a moment that the baldness of his actions had been discovered. But, much to his surprise, Aiko let out a peal of amused laughter.

"Azusa has spoken to me about Kagato, and asked me if he has the power." She admitted. "And he does, such as it is to have magic that's really of no earthly use. But you're wrong, Misaki. Kagato will never inherit the throne of Jurai."

"I don't see why not." Misaki sounded sad, as Kagato inched nearer to the doorway, consternation in his expression at his mother's casual dismissal of his claim. "He's strong and ambitious and even though Yosho has occasionally bested him, I know you're proud of how fine a swordsman and a prince he really is. The Emperor may not pay him much attention, but he has many friends at court and is very well thought of. He has fine manners and an open nature...I think he induces people to trust in him, and I'm sure that, even if you haven't considered it, others probably have. You might find yourself forced into the Emperor's line of sight, Aiko-chan. In absence of any other heir to the throne, surely Kagato is the only other candidate to succeed after Azusa?"

There was a moment of silence, during which Kagato thought he might explode with the tension that built up inside of him. Then he heard his mother sigh.

"I find it impossible to lie to Azusa." She said at length. "You know as well as I do why it is that Kagato will never inherit Jurai's crown, Misaki. In the circumstances, I'm sorry for it - it brought Azusa little pleasure and he's too proper and ordered to dismiss what I told him so completely. But it's dangerous too, my friend. Jurai's power is intoxicating and strong and I worry about it's effect on Kagato. If he were entirely as he seems, then I know he'd master it and probably as well or better than Yosho ever will. But there are other elements in play and I love my son. I don't want him to come to harm."

"So you sabotaged his chances of being King by telling Azusa the truth, because you don't want him hurt by Jurai's power?" Misaki sounded incredulous, and Kagato found himself scarcely less so. Aiko laughed once more.

"He's my son, but he's not perfect." She agreed flippantly. "I trust Azusa not to shame me in front of the court, and I doubt the old Emperor cares very much for my son's weak claim, anyhow. But these are things you shouldn't concern yourself with, Misaki-chan. You're still weak and the doctors say you were lucky - I'm glad not to have lost you, my sister. You will heal and things will be all right. And if Haru doesn't understand, then send him to me. Men do not know what they ask of a woman when they expect an heir - but I'll happily put him straight, if need be."

"I'm glad you're here, Aiko-chan." Misaki sounded grateful. "And you know that Haru and I won't shame you, either. But it might come to the moment where Kagato is the only prince who can possibly stand to inherit. Do you think that Azusa will let things go, if he is desperate?"

"No, not my brother." Aiko sounded certain. "He knows now the truth about Kagato's father, and that will be enough to send him elsewhere. It might be an honour for him to be Emperor one day, and as much one for his son to inherit after him. But I know about being imprisoned in social values and dull, forced engagements. Kagato is too free a spirit to be tied down to such a dour, controlled life."

"He'll wonder, you know, why it is he's so easily passed over."

"Well, Father dislikes me and is suspicious enough of him without proof...I doubt it will matter. Kagato-chan knows that Haru and I are nowhere near the Emperor's good graces." Aiko said carelessly. "If he asks, I'll tell him it's simply out of Imperial spite...it wouldn't be the first time. I'd die rather than make my boy doubt his heritage, Misaki-chan. But if it's the only weapon I have to protect him, I'll use it - as any mother would. The throne of Jurai is cursed and full of dangers and restrictions. Kagato doesn't deserve to be a prisoner of that life, and I'll go to whatever lengths necessary to ensure that he doesn't become one."

Kagato had heard enough. Stepping back from the door, he turned on his heel, hurrying away through the halls and passageways and back towards his own chambers in the heart of the Royal Tree. Once there he barred himself inside his room, anger and confusion welling up inside of him as he fought to understand what he had just heard. For a moment, fury ruled his senses and with a cry of rage he grabbed the books off his dresser, throwing them one by one at the far wall of his chamber. Then, as the stark truth of Aiko's words hit him, he sank down onto the end of his bed.

He drew a deep, heavy breath into his lungs, struggling to calm his jumpy emotions.

"Mother." He murmured, glancing at his hands and running his fingers across the golden rings that adorned them. One of them bore the crest of his father's family and he drew it off, glancing at it then tossing it with some bitterness across the length of his room.

"All lies." He muttered, clenching his fists. "All lies! Prince of Jurai? No. No wonder the Emperor is so disenchanted with my mother. This has been going on my whole life - behind my back, whispers and secrets about me and yet somehow I never came to know. Why was I not more perceptive? My mother has always been a jezebel, and she's had more admirers than I've been able to count. How have I always dismissed it as an amusement on her part? Why did I not stop to examine it more closely - to realise what it truly meant in terms of me?"

He got to his feet, pacing across to the mirror pool and eying his reflection in the mirror. A young face stared back, handsome and well defined, but for the first time he found himself doubting his features, putting a finger to his cheek as he tried to work out what he had inherited from Aiko, and what clues might give away the truth of his birth to a stranger. He met his own gaze, his heart lurching in his throat as he remembered the sober painting of Lord Hotaru that hung within the gallery walls.

He had been a brave soldier, and Shigure had heaped honour and praise on his dead body, Kagato knew that. But right at that moment the achievements of the fighting man eluded him. Instead he only saw what didn't match - the golden eyes that he had not inherited from his mother, nor the man he had known as father.

He drew another shaky breath into his lungs.

"I'm a bastard." He whispered. "Illegitimate. And Mother told Uncle Azusa that I was, so that he'd keep me from the throne. After I went to all the trouble of eradicating Misaki-san's baby, it turns out all my efforts could well be in vain. Mother is conspiring against me and she has been ever since the day I was born. Uncle Azusa, Uncle Haru, even Lady Misaki - they all know the shame of my origins. The Emperor suspects me, and that's why he shuns me at court. All these years and I thought he was just single-minded - that Yosho was his pride and I could not match up. But now I see it clearly. He shuns me because of what he believes I am - and damn him, he's right. In the eyes of the crown I'm no better than Lady Haruna...and just about as fit to sit on Jurai's throne as she is!"

He returned to his bed, burying his head in his hands as he sank down onto the covers once more. His mind raced, searching for a solution, but none originally came to mind. After all, he realised bitterly, you could not change the facts of your birth. All you could do was conceal them - but how many already knew? Did Tetta know? The sneering Tessei? Was it common knowledge at court, even though it had never been spoken of before him? Worst of all, did _Yosho_ know? Had his casual remarks about Kagato's lack of position in the succession come from something more than just casual, tactless observation?

As he let his paranoia overwhelm him, one thought became crystal clear in his mind.

"Whatever happens now, I must act with caution." He murmured. "I must not change my approach, or give anyone any reason to doubt my conviction or my normal demeanour. I will go on as if this never happened, but now I know the truth, I can take steps. Even if I can't erase the truth of my birth, I can remove the evidence of it. Lord Hotaru is dead, and he has no living kin. His estates are mine, on mother's death, and that won't be changed. But noone can try and make a genetic match between us, because Jurai law debars the exhumation of corpses once they've been interred and blessed by Tsunami's grace. He won't be the one to reveal me."

He frowned.

"Mother is another matter. I must watch her like a hawk, and guard what she says as much as I can." He realised. "Telling someone something is one matter, but that's all it is - a telling. What could be perceived as a game on her part, in fact - she's well known for playing tricks and jests on the court. What I need to discover is whether she has proof of the fact. Evidence of who my real father might have been. Erase him, and I erase any doubts to my claim. So that's what I must do, now. Find out what I can and make sure none of it ever sees the light of a Juraian hearing."

He scowled, a grim look entering his expression.

"I've already come too far to just give up." He murmured. "I've encouraged Yosho to continue pursuing Haruna and I've got Mikamo working on gems that will make me more powerful than that obstinate prince will ever be. And, more immediately, I've removed the threat of Misaki's unborn child. Perhaps it would have been better if Misaki-san had died, too - but at least her living has allowed me to find this out, before it does my cause some real damage. It will be some time before she is fit enough to try for another baby, and all the time she grows older and less likely to successfully concieve. This is within my grasp...so focus, Kagato. This is a complication, but it's certainly not one you can't overcome. And once you're done, noone will question your claim as a true prince of the planet Jurai!"

--------------

"So what exactly are you doing, out there on Jurai? Did you manage to get any samples for Manami, sensei?"

Washu sat back on her bed, eying the grainy image of her student with a wry smile. It was late in the evening and, after having been invited to dine once again with Princess Aiko and her son, she had retired to her room to change and reflect on her time on Jurai so far. They had both been invited to attend one of Jurai's court functions, and Najya had decided to go, but Washu had taken the opportunity to contact her friends back at the Academy.

"I haven't managed to do much but dig holes yet." She said vaguely. "As for what we're doing - Kichi, I can't tell you right at the moment. But it's a big deal project and I'm going to be here a while. Maybe longer than I initially expected. I didn't imagine the scope of what we were doing until Niwase-sensei explained it."

"Niwase-sensei?" Kichi's eyes became big. "Manami was right! This _was_ to do with him! Washu-sensei, what are you doing?"

"Working." Washu said blithely. "It's all right, Kichi. This is a professional situation, and he just happens to be in charge of the department."

"Well, you should remember what happened before." Kichi warned. "I'm only saying this because you're a good friend, but Clay is already into everything he can find in your absence, and if he thought there was anything going on between you and Professor Niwase..."

"Kichi, we both know that I'm not going to have any future with Professor Niwase. Please, stop thinking scandal and start thinking science." Washu chided gently, an amused smile on her lips. "Besides, I have a room-mate, and his quarters are at the palace, because he's an honoured friend of the Prince. Don't worry about me. I'm fine, and the other people working on the project are very quick-witted. I'm enjoying myself so far."

"Okay." Kichi hesitated, then, "I'm glad you called in, actually. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to, but I need your advice on something."

"Go on." Washu rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin in her hands. "Something gone wrong with the testing application?"

"No, everything came through and we've followed your instructions. It's all working out well." Kichi shook her head. "But Menori is doing his best to push his ship through again, in your absence. He figures since you're not here to write another report, he can get away with slipping things under the radar. He claims to have fixed all of your concerns, but I'm not so sure. I think...money may have changed hands again. I'm almost sure I saw him speaking with one of the Elders in the hall."

"I see." Washu pursed her lips. "And he thinks that because I'm miles away, I can't do anything to stop him?"

"Yes, he does." Kichi pulled a face. "And Clay has gone so far as to support him in his venture. He's not fun to work with at the moment, Washu-sensei. Really. He's even more of a pompous jerk than usual."

"Well, he and Menori are like-minded." Washu's eyes narrowed. "All right. Here's what I want you to do. Since you and I both know that it's impossible that he's fixed all the problems with the Phoenix ship within the short time I've been busy, he must be fudging something, somewhere. And something deceptive must be going on. Right?"

"Yes. But..."

"You know the pass code for my laboratory." Washu said quietly. "Listen to me very carefully, Kichi-chan. Do you know where the samples are, of that substance Niwase-sensei gave me before he came here to work for Prince Kagato's research department?"

"Our refined samples? Yes, I do." Kichi looked intrigued. "Why?"

"I think it's time that Menori took a taste of Clay's medicine." Washu's eyes twinkled with humour. "I managed to refine it into the kind of solution we discussed, but unfortunately the only sample that I have is here with me, on Jurai. Still, it shouldn't take you too much time to mix some more. Can you remember ingredients and measurements if I give them to you now? I'd rather you didn't write them down, since I don't want you to get caught or into trouble. Desperate times call for desperate measures, but I've no mind to get you kicked out of the Academy for drugging your fellow alumni."

"Sounds exciting." Kichi grinned. "And yes, I can remember. Tell me, Washu-sensei. Getting him to drink it won't be a problem. He's been trying to grope me since I began studying with your department. If he thinks he's finally gotten lucky, he might well let his guard down."

"That's a low manoeuvre." Washu chuckled. "I like how you think."

"Well, I've learnt deviousness from the best." Kichi said frankly. 

"Perhaps you have. Perhaps I've corrupted you." Washu reflected. "Oh well. This is what you'll need, anyway."

Carefully she outlined the list of ingredients, then, "Be careful to stick to my measurements. We don't want to create an adverse reaction, and I really don't think poisoning Menori would resolve anything. Just make sure he drinks enough to be honest about his ship, that's all. I'll let your imagination handle the rest...but the Phoenix ships need to be stopped. They're dangerous, and we both know that."

"I'll do it." Kichi assured her. "It's all right. I think it'll even be fun...to get one over on that dirty old man. And on Clay. I wish you were back here, Washu-sensei. I hate working under Clay's hot beady gaze."

"Well, I haven't quite worked out how best to handle Clay yet, but I will." Washu said thoughtfully. "In the meantime, first things first. And tell Manami not to worry. I'm doing my best to cultivate Lady Aiko's approval, so that in the future I might be able to recommend a student to Jurai. She's a very smart woman - I'm sure she'll see the value in the connection. She certainly doesn't seem opposed to her son's interest in science, so with any luck it might have a long term benefit."

She sighed, glancing up at the clock that hung over the door.

"I should sign off. I'm not sure if we're meant to be making outside communications and Najya will be back with me soon." She added. "Take care of yourself, Kichi, and be cautious when you're running my little errand. I have faith in you - don't let me down."

"I won't. You can count on me." Kichi dimpled. "Goodnight, Professor. And be careful yourself - don't let yourself get swept away by rich noblemen with nice eyes, even if you do have a scientific reason for being there."

"Kichi..." Washu began, but Kichi just winked at her, closing off the communication, and Washu sighed, shutting down the device and sliding it back into her bag.

"She'd think me mad if she knew I'd forgiven him so easily as I did...but I couldn't help it." She mused aloud. "Oh well. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. And I can stay focused on this project and on things at the Academy, no matter what Mikamo and I get involved in. Maybe we don't have any tangible future, but for now I can live with that. Live in the minute, isn't that what they say? I guess that's where we are...I'm not going to worry about what comes next. For now I'm just going to enjoy what time we do have...tomorrow can wait."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"But there isn't much else I can do, Father."

Azusa gazed up at the figure of the Emperor, a mixture of frustration and hopelessness in his dark red eyes as he met his superior's stoic gaze. "I've spoken to him and reasoned with him but he doesn't seem to be listening to me or to anyone else, for that matter. I wish you'd take things in hand and speak to the boy yourself...Yosho's as obstinate as any of the Royal Line have ever been, and I don't seem to be making much progress."

Shigure raised himself from his throne, eying his son gravely as he made his way across the chamber towards where the prince stood. It was a week and a half now since Yosho had been forcibly returned to Jurai and in that time, the tense relationships between him and his family had not become any easier. He had attended court, and played the part of Prince to perfection, but there was still a defiance and an anger about him that troubled more than just his mother, and as a result, the entire royal court had been put somewhat on edge.

The Emperor sighed.

"Your son is far more trouble than I ever imagined he could be." He said softly. "What do you think I could say to him, that you have not already done so? You think I haven't noticed, Azusa, how he lacks enthusiasm at court and how automatic his good manners are whenever he is forced to speak to someone? I dislike this impasse we have reached. Lady Haruna is secured on one of Jurai's most remote colonies and she is well provided for in those parts. Yosho must learn that he cannot make decisions for himself. This is not about him and his flights of fancy. This is about Jurai and the future of the crown."

"Yes, Father, I know that...and I told him as much." Azusa's brows drew together in consternation. "But Yosho is still young. Barely more than one and twenty summers...sometimes it's easy to forget how young, when you consider how much he has already achieved. I suppose at some point he was bound to act up - all children do, after all. But still, I'm at something of a loss. And Funaho is anxious about him all the more because I can't snap him out of his dark mood."

He sighed.

"If only Misaki had not lost her child." He murmured, more than half to himself than to his father, but Shigure heard him anyway. "Then maybe it would have been simpler."

"Simpler?" Surprise and indignation flared in the old King's dark red eyes and he crossed the room swiftly, raising his hand as he brought it down sharply across his son's right cheek. Azusa flinched back, touching his face in stricken surprise as he gazed at his father in consternation. Never had he seen Shigure direct such anger towards him, although the Emperor's rages could, on occasion, be legendary, and despite himself he took a step back.

"Father..."

"Meaning, of course, that if Misaki-sama had borne a healthy child, you could take the easy route and allow your son to leave Jurai with his harlot." Shigure's voice shook with anger. "I will not allow such thoughts in my palace, Azusa! Yosho is the true heir of this planet and I have told you more than once that he must learn to face his responsibilities. You have been too easy on the boy - and Funaho more than you. He has been cossetted far too much and yet even now you consider giving in to him, simply to keep him quiet and prevent him from speaking his mind. Well I will not have it! Haruna Akamatsu will _never_ return to Jurai's court and Yosho will never marry her. Do you understand? I shall die before I grant permission for such an alliance and I will not have you passing the buck off to a lesser born baby from your brother's family!"

"That wasn't what I meant, Father." Hurriedly Azusa gathered himself, still eying his companion warily as he fingered his cheek once more. "Funaho and I are not encouraging Yosho to pursue Haruna. I only felt that, if Misaki's child had lived, it might have relieved some of the pressure on the succession. That's all."

"You know my will in this matter." Shigure said blackly. "This conversation is over. If you cannot discipline or control your own son, Azusa, how will you control a planet full of people when I am no longer here to oversee your actions? No. Yosho must be brought to heel and you must be the one to do it. Don't fail me, my Crown Prince. Yosho must be made to understand and accept the duty that has been his since the day he was born. Nothing else will do."

With that parting statement, Shigure swept out of the throne room and into the Gallery, shutting the door behind him with a loud bang as Azusa was left alone to contemplate his words. The prince sighed, rubbing his temples as he replayed the conversation in his head.

His father had never raised a hand to him before, and it had unnerved him more than he liked to admit.

"I don't intend to give in to Yosho's whims, but then again, I don't want my son to be unhappy, either." He muttered. "Father sees things only in terms of the succession, and I don't seem any more able to get through to him than I can to Yosho. If only my conversation with Aiko had been more productive. If only Kagato..."

He frowned, sinking down into one of the vacant council chairs as he contemplated the problem.

"I have a son who is of true blood and the direct descendant of Jurai, but he wants to marry an illegitimate girl and there's no way anyone will let him be King if he does so." He mused aloud. "Haru's baby is lost, and Misaki is lucky to have escaped with her life, thanks to the quick thinking of my nephew and his friend. And as for that nephew...Father was right all along. Kagato is...but then..."

He faltered, burying his head in his hands.

"He's right." He murmured. "How will I ever be King over a whole population if I can't even resolve the troubles within my own family?"

"That, my brother, is a very good question indeed."

Aiko's voice startled him and he jerked his head up, seeing his sister standing in the doorway of the high-ceilinged chamber. She did not look happy, her usually sparkling red eyes clouded and opaque and her lips were set in a grim line as she put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. Azusa frowned, getting to his feet and approaching her cautiously.

"Aiko? Have you come to yell at me, as well?"

"In a manner of speaking, perhaps I have." Aiko responded in low tones, grabbing her brother by the hand and pulling him towards the door of the chamber. "Come with me, Prince Azusa. I wish to have a word with you."

"A word...with me?" Azusa stared at his companion, non-plussed. "But Aiko, what on earth is the matter?"

"Shut your mouth and come on." Aiko snapped back at him. "You'll see soon enough, when we get there."

Azusa's brows drew together in a confused frown, but he did as he was bidden, finding himself dragged across the palace complex towards the suite of rooms which belonged to Aiko and which she had more than made her own since she had first reached her majority. She pulled him inside with a remorseless tug, almost dragging him off his feet as she mounted the stairs to her bedchamber two at a time. Azusa's eyes became wide with surprise.

"Aiko, why are you taking me to your bedroom?" He asked mildly. Aiko stopped in mid-ascent, turning to glare down at him.

"Why? Is that somewhere you feel uncomfortable going, Nii-chan?" She asked bitterly. "I wonder at your nerve, I really do. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what? Aiko, what on earth is wrong with you?" Azusa stared at his sister uncomprehendingly, and Aiko muttered a curse under her breath, giving his arm another fierce tug as they reached the top of the steps. The princess flung open the door of her sleeping quarters, pulling her elder brother inside as she banged the wooden divide shut behind them. Then she wheeled on him, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well." She said quietly, and Azusa shivered inwardly at the coldness of her tones. "And now you're going to tell me exactly what you mean by going through my papers."

"Your...papers?" Azusa stared at her, aghast. "Have you lost your mind? Why would I do something like that? Aiko, what kind of a man do you think I am?"

"One I thought I could trust." There was an edge to Aiko's tones, and her red eyes darkened as she gazed at him. "I confided in you my biggest secret, and I thought that, as my brother, I could keep faith in your silence and your discretion. I did not expect to find my private papers rifled and that some of them would mysteriously go missing."

"I beg your pardon?" Azusa's own temper flickered into life at the injustice of this accusation. "Go through your papers? Why would I? What benefit could I possibly get from invading your privacy like that?"

"You tell me." Aiko said coldly. "I find it convenient that I just tell you about Kagato and suddenly all my correspondance with his father is gone. Not to mention my diary for the year Kagato was born - that's missing too, and someone has definitely been at my things. If this were any other matter, I'd be reporting it to the palace guard and I would be taking it further. As it is, that's sensitive information and if it were to get into the wrong hands, it could hurt my son beyond all redemption. But I really thought I could trust you, Azusa. And I really didn't think you'd go this far to protect your precious royal line."

"But..." Anger drained out of the Prince as he realised his sister was in deadly earnest. "Aiko, I swear to you, I haven't been anywhere near your chamber. Nor have I sent anyone else here on my behalf. I would not do that! What you told me about your son is distressing for me, yes. But you are my sister and I am not the kind of man who crosses those kinds of boundaries!"

"Then you must have told someone." Aiko turned away from him, folding her arms across her chest. "In which case the whole secret will be across court in a matter of days. I don't care for my own reputation, Azusa. I've encountered malicious gossip before and I've lived to tell the tale. But you underestimate the impact this could have on my bright, clever boy and I will not have his life ruined by an uncle who couldn't keep his mouth shut. I should never have told you. Haru said it would be a mistake, if you were to find out, and he was right."

"Haru said?" Azusa frowned, then, "Aiko, for the last time, I had nothing to do with your papers. If some are missing, it must be unrelated to me. I can't explain it and if you want me to, I will look into it. But I did not do it. I give you my word as a Prince of Jurai."

"Yes...putting faith in the word of Princes." Aiko murmured absently, and Azusa could tell there were tears on his sister's lashes, even though she refused to meet his gaze. "I should know better than that, shouldn't I?"

"Aiko-chan, I did not do this." Azusa put a gentle hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. "Aiko, please! Calm down! You're being unreasonable!"

"Am I?" Aiko wheeled round on him, grabbing him by the wrists and taking him off guard. "Everything I've worked hard for is in those documents. I keep very little evidence of Kagato's true identity in the palace, for his own safety. But these few things - my keepsakes - I thought they at least were safe. Apparently nothing is sacred. Not here."

"I did not take them, Aiko." Azusa drew his brow together as he considered her words. "But why were you writing to Kagato's father anyway? Why would you put yourself in jeopardy like that, if it was all over a long time ago and if you don't want to dishonour your son by revealing the truth of his birth?"

"We only correspond as friends." Aiko said quietly. "That's all. He was a fine man, when all was said and done. But people might make the connection between them, if they were to discover how long we have corresponded. That's all. Kagato has his father's eyes, and so far I have managed to keep quiet the fact he did not inherit them from Hotaru by claiming they came from Hotaru's mother. But if people were to see his true father, they might realise there is more to that resemblance than meets the eye. So it is not safe, oniichan. You of all men should realise how court gossip can spread."

Azusa stared at her, shock registering in his burgundy eyes at her words.

"You're still in love with this man, aren't you?" He whispered. Aiko's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong, Azusa? Do you not already have enough evidence to shame your sister before the Emperor?" She snapped. "Does it give you more pleasure to delve deeper into things she doesn't speak of to anyone?"

"You do." Azusa realised. "Aiko-chan, how long has this gone on for?"

"I told you, we correspond only as friends." Aiko said flatly. "There is nothing going on...not since I was seventeen and that's the truth. I've barely seen him in all that time, so your theories fall short of the truth, Crown Prince."

"But you never have re-married, and you resist Father's every attempt to make you so, since Hotaru-dono died." Azusa mused. "Is this why?"

"Princes and Princesses of Jurai cannot marry those they truly love, so they have to find other ways to get around the stigma." Aiko snapped back at him, and Azusa was surprised and discomfitted by the venom in her ruby eyes. "Your son knows this only too well, Azusa - that he can't marry for love, because Father won't get off his high horse and recognise that some things are more important than wearing the right crown and observing the right protocol. Yosho will be trapped just as I was, and if the result is any happier for him, well, I have my doubts. Yes, Azusa...I still love the man who gave my son life, and I love my son as much as I do because I know he wasn't that dour old man Hotaru's progeny but the child of someone brilliant and charismatic - someone who would have married me in a heartbeat if it hadn't been for Father's ideas regarding me. He did apply for my hand, you know. While he was here on Jurai. But Father laughed in his face. He was already engrossed in negotiatons with Hotaru-dono over land, title and money, and because of my situation, I had no choice but to accept the match. But I did not want to marry Hotaru, Azusa. Unfortunately I buckled to Father's will."

"Aiko." Azusa sighed heavily. "You never told me this before."

"And I should probably never tell it you now, considering what you have already done to me." Aiko spat back. Azusa shook his head.

"I promise you, sister, I did not take your papers or your diary." He said solemnly, holding up his hands in a gesture of conciliation. "If you don't believe me as your Prince, please believe me as your brother. I have too much affection for both you and Haru to do something like that - and even if I do have my reservations about what you told me, I would not betray my own blood in such a way. If someone went through your things then I am very sorry to hear it. But it was not me. Of that you can be sure."

Aiko eyed him doubtfully for a moment, and gently Azusa reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I promise." He added softly. "And even if I cannot endorse your son's claim to the succession, I will never speak of his illegitimacy to anyone. You are too dear to me for that, Aiko-chan. Far too dear."

Aiko bit her lip, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"If not you, then who?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Azusa shook his head. "But I can look into it, if you would like."

"And generate attention? No." Aiko sighed. "I hoped it was you, Azusa-niichan. At least you I can yell at and reason with. Someone else might seek to take that material and use it for other means - for blackmail, perhaps, or to hurt my son. I wish it had been you, in one of your overprotective brotherly moments. But I am sorry I accused you. I believe you if you say you did not take my papers. I just...I don't know what it means."

"You said the letters were only of a platonic nature." Azusa said gently. "Noone can judge you for forming a friendship, surely?"

Aiko sighed again, sinking down onto her bed.

"When Kagato was born, I was indiscreet and I told him - the true father - about his son." She said quietly. "Since then he has often asked to know things and I have told him - albeit in a sort of code. It wouldn't take much to crack it and read between the lines, so perhaps I have continued to be indiscreet. I have often considered breaking off communications with him - but then I would be punishing him for not being good enough in my Father's eyes. And so, I keep returning his mail, hoping that one day I might see him again. Of course, it's quite impossible. We both understand that to protect Kagato from shame, noone must ever be able to make a connection between them. And Kagato himself believes Hotaru is his father. So I will not shatter the illusion in his young head. It could damage him."

"And the diary?"

"The diary records all." Aiko glanced at her hands. "It's a diary, and I was too young to realise how silly writing such things down would be. I should have burnt it, but I didn't have the heart to. It was my memory of a happy time, Azusa. A time with a man who truly loved me. It might be over, but holding onto those memories is sometimes the only thing that keeps you going. So I did. Fool that I am, I did."

"Perhaps they've just become lost." Azusa suggested. "And they are still here, somewhere."

"I doubt that." Aiko admitted. "You are sure you didn't take them, brother?"

"I swear it on my life, sister."

"Then someone else did." Aiko looked troubled. "And what their motivation was, Tsunami only knows."

-----

"How are you feeling now, Misaki-chan?"

Prince Haru settled himself on the window-seat of the small infirmary room, sending his wife a tender smile as she set aside her book, returning it with a half-hearted one of her own. "Better, I hope? You look better today. But you managed to cause us all quite a scare, you know...I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, thanks to Kagato and Mikamo-dono, I will be fine." Misaki said softly, pursing her lips as she met her husband's gaze. "But Haru, I want to talk to you. I'm glad you're here...very glad, in fact. I haven't had company all morning and it's left me time to do nothing but...well...think."

"I see." Haru's expression became grave. "If you're dwelling, Misaki, please, don't. I know that this wasn't your fault and I'm not angry with you. Nobody is, you know. And..."

"I know now that it wasn't my fault, Haru-chan." Misaki bit her lip, shaking her head. "I...I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"When it was...announced...at court. My pregnancy." Misaki's eyes flickered with pain as she spoke the words, and Haru came to sit beside her, grasping her hand loosely in his as he did so. "People were kind, weren't they? So many people...so many gifts."

"Yes, but I don't understand..."

"Haru-chan, I'm scared." Misaki whispered. "I heard the doctors talking about my blood tests. They found something in it - something that should not have been there. Something...that could have made me lose the baby. Or even my life, if it had been in any greater quantity."

"What?" Colour drained from Haru's face and Misaki nodded.

"Someone tried to poison me." She murmured, gripping his hand tightly as her voice shook. "And they wanted to get rid of the baby, Haru...noone has ever done that to me before. But who could have...how could I have caused someone to hate me that much? I can't think of anything I've done. Except...except for announce that I was going to have a baby. Haru...what if...what if someone..."

She faltered, and Haru's heart clenched as he saw the tears lurking in the depths of his wife's pretty fuschia eyes.

"What if someone didn't _want_ me to have a baby?" She whispered. 

Haru's brows knitted together, a cold feeling settling over his heart as he reflected on his wife's words.

"Misaki-chan, who would do that?" He asked softly. "You having a baby has no effect on anything except our happiness, we both know that. Our children are not in line to inherit the throne, and..."

"And that's true, so long as Yosho is here on Jurai." Misaki nodded. "But Aiko said something to me...and it reminded me about our nephew Kagato and why he's not a viable claimaint to the throne. If something should happen and Yosho leaves, well, any child you and I had would be next in line to inherit. And...and..."

She faltered, then,

"What I'm about to say is treason." She murmured. "So promise me you won't repeat it."

"Misaki, of course. What troubles you?"

"Your Father has never had any grudge against me, but he has always been adamant in his feelings towards our family and our claim to Jurai's crown." Misaki twisted her hands together, dropping her gaze. "And if Yosho was to leave and I was to bear a child that the seers proclaimed gifted..."

"The crown would pass from Father to Azusa and then to our baby." Haru spoke in low tones, anger glittering in the depths of his red eyes. "Is that what you mean? You think that Father is so against us and our claim that he'd go to those lengths?"

"Rivals of your father have been dealt with in such a manner in the past." Misaki reminded him. "People have disappeared from court - gone mad, committed suicide in odd circumstances. Died of mysterious diseases. I'm sorry, Haru...I know it's terrible to say it, but I can't help but wonder..."

Haru sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I see." He said grimly. "And you really believe that you were poisoned, Misaki? That this wasn't just a seizure of some sort, but that there was something more to it than that?"

"Yes." Misaki nodded, anguish in her eyes. "I heard the doctors. They wouldn't say it to me, of course, and from the way they discussed it I think they'd come to a similar conclusion. They...they didn't sound like they planned to pursue it, which is what first gave me the thought. You see, the Emperor paid me a visit himself the night I collapsed. And thinking back, I wonder if...if what he brought me...was designed to..."

She trailed off, her voice catching as the tears began to spill down her cheeks, and Haru hesitated, then slid his arm around her shoulders.

"There is little, unfortunately, that can be done to bring an Emperor to book." He said darkly. "But if you're right, Misaki, I won't forgive him. You and I have been trying for a family for a long time, and that he'd seek to sabotage our happiness in order to further exhalt his precious direct line disgusts me. Sometimes I don't know how that man thinks - I really don't. The way in which he treats my sister and I is abominable. It's never been our fault that our lady mother died when we were born, but he carries it on as if we did it deliberately to spite him. Perhaps this is how he repays me, in his twisted sense of justice. He seeks to rob me of something I do love - and might have loved - in his pursuit of revenge."

Misaki buried her head in her husband's shoulders, and Haru tightened his grip on her, stroking her hair gently.

"We will get through this, regardless." He said softly. "You mustn't speak of this to anyone - you know that if he got wind of it, he'd find it an excuse to take action against us and I wouldn't put anything past the man if he can see to murdering an innocent unborn just to protect his family line. But we won't let him win, Misaki. You and I, we've fought for this for a long time. And we won't stop fighting for it. All right?"

"All right." Misaki raised her gaze to his, and Haru's dark red eyes softened as he took in her tearstained features. Gently he touched her on the cheek.

"You're far too beautiful not to carry those features down into the next generation." He said tenderly. "I don't care if our children are blessed with Jurai's power or if they're not - I don't even care if they're remotely in line to Jurai's throne. I care about seeing you happy, Misaki-chan. And whatever Father may think, I won't give up on that. Will you?"

"No." Misaki shook her head. "Thank you for listening to me, Haru. I've been so afraid, but now..."

"Now we're in this together, like we always are." Haru assured her quietly. "And there's no reason to think he'll try again. He's never sought to hurt you before, Misaki, and I don't believe he will again. He's eradicated the child, that was all he hoped to do. And now we know his mind in this, we can take steps to make sure it doesn't occur again. All right? Everything will be fine. I promise. We'll come through this just fine."

"I believe you." Misaki offered him a faint smile and despite himself Haru was glad to see it. "I love you, Haru. Even if your Father can't see how much worth you have, I do. One day you'll be a fine father - regardless of what Shigure-sama thinks about it. I promise you will."

"Good. You focus on that and forget about the Emperor and his machinations, all right?" Haru responded. "And I should go - I don't really have long. I think that it might be beneficial to my family if I was to do more to support Azusa with his - after all, if Yosho is here, everyone else is safe."

"I suppose so." Misaki nodded, and Haru eyed her keenly.

"If I see Aiko, I'll send her to see you." He promised. "But don't share this theory with her, all right? She's hot-headed enough to confront Father about it and I won't have her putting herself in danger if I can help it. Just sit tight, feel better and get strong again. Okay?"

"I will." Misaki nodded solemnly. "Good luck with Prince Yosho. I think you'll need it."

"Yes, probably." Haru grimaced. He kissed his wife gently on the cheek then got to his feet, heading out of the infirmary ward and down the hallway towards the main entrance. As he reached the door, he almost stumbled over his nephew who let out an exclamation, holding out his hand to steady himself against the wall.

"Uncle Haru! Are we being invaded?"

"Kagato! What are you doing here?" Haru righted himself, casting his companion a startled look.

"I was coming to ask after my aunt's health, but since you've probably just been with her, you can tell me as sure as the doctors can." Kagato eyed his companion in concern. "Is something wrong? You look upset."

"I'm fine. And Lady Misaki improves." Haru said briskly. Then he hesitated, shaking his head. He frowned, resting a hand on Kagato's arm.

"Kagato, listen...I want to thank you and Lord Mikamo for your quick actions in helping my wife. I haven't had a chance to do so, and I'm grateful."

"So long as Oba-sama is well, that's what is important." Kagato dismissed it with a careless smile. "Who would Mother share her gossip with, if anything happened to Lady Misaki? I'm glad she's feeling better - and I won't disturb her myself now. Mother has been very worried about her, but now I can pass on the good news. The doctors are strict, you know - they don't like letting people in to see her of late."

"Yes. I can imagine. But she won't be here much longer." Haru said frankly. "I don't suppose you've seen your noble cousin this morning?"

"Yosho? No, Uncle. Why?" Kagato frowned. Haru's lips thinned.

"It's occuring to me that it's about time that foolish boy started to toe the line and respect his duty to this family." He said quietly. "If you see him, let him know I'm looking for him."

"Well, of course." Kagato eyed his companion uncertainly. "Good morning, Uncle Haru. I'll do as you say."

He made his bow, then withdrew, and Haru watched him go, a frown touching his features as he leant up against the door frame.

"If only he wasn't a bastard prince. Then maybe Father would seek to get rid of him instead of hurting my wife." He muttered. "Clearly Father's always known what Aiko's tried to keep from him, else I'm sure Kagato would never have stumbled out of his cradle. But to attack Misaki-chan just because she dares hope for a baby - my Father's paranoia is outreaching itself, if it really is true. I must do whatever I can to ensure my wife's safety from now on. Come to think of it, it wouldn't surprise me if he'd prevented us from conceiving this long, through one the despicable hench-men he surrounds himself with. I shall watch Misaki's food very carefully from now on. Nobody is going to hurt her again if I can help it."

---

As he drew away from the Infirmary, Kagato paused beneath the shade of a big tree, turning to glance back towards the spot where his Uncle had been. He muttered a curse, clenching his fists as he fought to control his sudden surge of frustration.

"Encouraging Yosho to stay on Jurai is not a part of the plan, Oji-sama." He muttered. "Mind you, coming from you, it will probably have the opposite effect. You never did quite work out how to talk to people, did you? Maybe it will work in my favour, after all. Still, I won't risk it if I can prevent it. He won't be getting your message from me, Uncle Haru. You can be sure of that."

"Are you talking to yourself, Kagato?"

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he spun around, a rueful smile touching his lips as he met the enquiring gaze of his cousin.

"No. Just Oji-sama annoying me, as ever." He said, shaking his head. "Nothing new, my Prince."

"By Uncle do you mean Lord Haru or my Father?" Yosho raised an eyebrow, and Kagato laughed, amusement flickering in his golden eyes at the implication.

"No, Azusa-sama has enough to do in annoying you, I think." He said amiably. "It was Uncle Haru who was bothering me. But he scarcely has a worthwhile thing to say when I'm in the room, so I don't know why I let him get to me. I just wish he'd learn to relax and stop being so dull and intense all of the time. It gets very wearing."

"I don't often speak to Uncle Haru." Yosho mused. Kagato grimaced.

"And I wouldn't recommend it." He said darkly. "Losing Misaki's baby seems to have made him twice as sullen and unpleasant as usual - I'd steer well clear."

"Well, I'll take your advice." Yosho laughed. "Steering well clear of all of my family seems a wise precaution at the moment, anyway. Although I'm glad to see you, actually. I remember what we talked about, some days ago...I wondered if..."

"Shh...keep your voice down." Kagato snapped, shaking his head. "Do you think my life is worth nothing at all? If anyone finds out that I'm using Tessei and Tetta to find out where Haruna is..."

"I'm sorry." Yosho looked contrite. "All right. So where can we talk?"

"Tsunami's shrine." Kagato said thoughtfully. "It's quiet there at this time of day, and noone will bother us. Though there's not much to discuss. Tessei has been engaged on business for the Emperor of late, and Tetta is about as subtle as a trebuchet."

"Then let's go." Yosho pulled his cloak more tightly around himself. "Before my father comes to find me and drag me into some other negotiation meeting with visiting diplomats. I know he's doing it to wear me down, and there's only so much I can take."

"Cousin, you are getting quite rebellious." Kagato observed drolly, as they stepped through the trees to the big sandstone shrine that loomed over the hillside. "And here we are. There's noone around, so we can discuss it - but you really need to work on your subtlety."

"Yes...I'm sorry about that." Yosho stepped through the stone archway, glancing around them at the peaceful retreat. "So you've had no news?"

"Not as yet, but it will take a while." Kagato settled himself on one of the wooden benches, gazing up at his companion thoughtfully. "Are you really sure this girl is worth all this trouble, Cousin? It strikes me that if you do run off with her again, you might find your claim to the throne and your links to your family are cut off completely. I wouldn't want to be responsible for something like that."

"Kagato, if I knew where she was, I'd jump on the first military bug available and to hell with my claim to the throne." Yosho said frankly. "I'm serious about this - I've never been more serious. I'm only free when I'm with her and it's opened my eyes to a lot of things. I'm a puppet prince, that's all - schooled to think, act and feel in the way my Father and Grandfather expect me to. Any deviation from their expectations is not allowed and I'm sick of it. Haruna never treats me that way -she treats me like a man, not like a Prince. And I'm not as adept at escaping court pressures as some are. I'm beginning to think that I'm not cut out to be King, anyway. I mean, what will I do when Grandfather and Father aren't here any longer? Who will make my decisions for me, then?"

"Yes or no would have done, you know." Kagato looked rueful. Yosho shrugged.

"You asked." He said simply. "Talking to Mikamo-dono the other day further clarified my feelings, too. Kagato, if I was a Prince like you are, it would be so different. As it is..."

"As it is, what?" Kagato eyed him sharply. "What do you mean, a prince like I am?"

"I don't know." Yosho sighed, rubbing his temples. "You never seem to care what other people think. You can make friends when it suits you, but you can also slip in and out of things unnoticed. And you make your own decisions - you always have. I just follow orders. Even when we were boys, it was the same. When they raised those statues outside the Old Palace, they weren't really marking the achievements of two princes. They were marking your achievements and my ability to imitate and obey. That's all."

"You are morose this afternoon, Yosho." Kagato visibly relaxed, leaning up against the wood of the bench. "And you do yourself down too much. You've had pressure heaped upon you from the start. Whenever you beat me in a sword fight, Grandfather would be talking about your prowess around the court as if you'd defeated invading fleets."

"Yes, but I didn't often beat you." Yosho pursed his lips. Kagato raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you did." He said softly. "Many, many times."

"And how many of those times did you throw the fight, Kagato-kun?" Yosho raised his dark red eyes to Kagato's surprised golden ones. "I'm not stupid. I know that whenever Grandfather or his people were around, you'd let me win. You have always been a far better swordsman than I was - but you never humiliated me in front of the King."

"Do you really think I'd be that stupid?" Kagato snorted. "To throw a fight, when it might be my chance to prove to Grandfather I exist?"

"I know you better than that, Kagato." Yosho shook his head. "Don't lie to me now."

Kagato offered him a wry smile.

"Perhaps once or twice." He acknowledged. "But don't think of it as so much a kindness, cousin. Playing the game is the fun part - not necessarily who seems to win or lose each particular battle. Cultivating an appearance of being stupid for my Grandfather was a lot of fun, at times. He could be proud of you and exhalt your achievements whilst I could sneak around behind his back and find out all the things I wanted to know from his knights. It would ruin everything if you decided to tell him I actually have a brain and some vague skill inside of me, Yosho. Please, keep it to yourself."

"Oh, I have too much pride to do anything but keep it quiet." Yosho admitted. "And I am a better swordsman, now. We haven't fought in a long time, but you did inspire me to perfect my techniques. Perhaps now I would beat you, if you accepted my challenge."

"I could, but I won't. Blacking the Prince's eye would not endear me to your Father at all." Kagato shook his head. His eyes twinkled. "I never enter a battle that I'm not sure I can win...and it's been three years since last we put sticks to one another. I know you've raised Jurai's power and been given sword Tenchi as your weapon. I can't hope to compete with that, even if I wanted to."

"Perhaps." Yosho acknowledged. "All right, cousin. Another time, maybe."

"Yosho, about Haruna..."

"Yes?" Yosho cast his companion a quizzical glance.

"Will you really choose her over your right to rule this planet?"

"I told Mikamo and I'll tell you, I'd sooner be able to wed her and have you be Crown Prince in waiting in my stead." Yosho said fervently. "I'm not just caught up in a mad fancy of imagination, Kagato. I love Haruna and I won't be parted from her. So you will help me to find her, won't you?"

Kagato's eyes flickered thoughtfully, and he nodded his head.

"Yes, cousin, I will." He murmured. "After all, who am I to stand between two people who are clearly so much in love?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was barely even dawn on the planet Jurai.

Washu pushed back the bedcovers, slipping carefully out from beneath the soft, rich material and reaching for her dressing gown, feeling around on the floor for her discarded slippers. As she did so, she caught sight of her companion, still lost in dreams, and her expression softened. Pausing, she bent to touch him gently on the cheek.

"Mikamo-chan?" She whispered. "It's morning."

Mikamo stirred slightly, murmuring something, but he did not wake, and amusement flickered in Washu's clever green eyes.

"All right." She said, with an affectionate smile. "Sleep, then. It's me who will get fired, anyway, if anyone finds me in your chamber like this."

She cast him one more lingering glance, then padded across the floor of the chamber to the balcony, stepping out into the growing sunlight as she enjoyed the feel of the early morning rays on her skin. Lazily she tied the sash of her wrap around her waist, leaning up against the hard wood of the complex wall as she gazed dreamily up to the blue sky above.

"What if someone sees you out there, Washu-chan?"

A teasing voice came from behind her, and she swung around, eying him with a mock-scolding look.

"Mikamo! I thought you were still sleeping." She chided. "Are you trying to scare me half to death, creeping up on me like that?"

"You don't scare so easily as that." Mikamo looked amused, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him as he did so. "If you did, one meeting with my stick in the mud father would have had you running for the hills. Yet here you are, taking a gamble with your reputation and your career by spending one illicit night with me here in my chambers. You can't pretend that you didn't know I was awake."

"How long are we going to be able to live like this for, Mikamo?" Washu looked wistful, raising questioning green eyes to his soft blue ones. "You know there's a lot of things I'll risk to spend time with you. But this can't go on forever. We both know how your family feel about me, and eventually Kagato-dono's project will end. I'll have to go back to the Academy - well, it's my home and I don't have the connections to get tenure here long term, even if I wanted to live on Jurai. And your family will throw a fit if they find out we've been seeing one another again. You know how your father was about it when you told him I was Kii-born...he'll never come around, no matter how well we go together."

"I know." Mikamo looked pensive. "To be honest, I've been trying not to think about it. Seeing you again and having you within my touch has been worth all the risk, Washu-chan. I'm not sure I could bear to let you go a second time."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Washu raised an eyebrow. "You've already sullied my honour enough to shock your noble mother, and the whole Jurai court would be up in arms if they realised I had easy access to your chamber like this."

"Well, let them." Mikamo drew her close, kissing her gently. "So long as you can teleport in and out, you know my door will always, effectively be open. And I love you, Washu...all the more now we're working together again. I'm fed up of all these social rules people invent to try and control those around them. Aren't you?"

"More than I can ever put into words." Washu smiled grimly. "And it's all very well me using my stupid magic to get in here when the doors are all locked...but if I'm caught, the game is up. The Academy have no idea how much of a witch they have lurking in their midst. If they - or the Juraian authorities - knew I could teleport or walk through walls, they'd probably have me exorcised."

She eyed him thoughtfully.

"You know, that's one of the things I love most about you." She acknowledged. "You've never cared about my magic, even if you don't like it when I teleport you places. You knew who and what I was pretty much from the moment we met, and it never bothered you. Even when you saw me fly...you didn't flinch away from me. I've always felt like myself around you - and that's hard to find in this image-obsessed world."

"Why would I want you to be anyone else?" Mikamo demanded. "I like you just how you are. You're smart and pretty, and finding both characteristics in anyone is difficult these days."

He smiled ruefully.

"Plus, you put my insufferable elder brother in his place nicely when he was rude to you."

"Well, it didn't endear me any more to your family." Washu sighed. "Mikamo, I'm serious. Last night, sneaking in here was worth it, but this morning I woke up wondering how many more times we can do it without being caught. I don't care what people think of me - or whether they label me a harlot because I've become your mistress as well as your colleague. That doesn't bother me, so long as I'm happy. But you have a lot to lose - more than just a lucrative position in a science department on Jurai."

"Yes, I have more to lose than that." Mikamo said sadly. "I could lose _you_, Washu...that bothers me far more than my family's expectations. I'm not the eldest son, and what I'll inherit is money and land but nothing that's ever going to answer me back or correct my scientific conclusions before they're even fully straight in my mind."

Despite herself, Washu laughed, leaning up against him as she did so.

"Some might call me a smart alec." She observed.

"Maybe, but you keep me on my toes." Mikamo's eyes crinkled with amusement. "And I love you for it. You make me alive, Washu."

"So what do you suggest we do about it?" Washu asked. "Because you know I'll come here tomorrow, and the next night, and the next, if you want me to. Najya won't ask questions if I suddenly start disappearing in the evenings - she already has us sussed out, anyway, but I don't think she'll betray us. It will mean I have to put up with her teasing, and I can about live with that. But..."

"But it's not ideal." Mikamo frowned, and for a moment, there was silence. Then, at length, he grabbed her by the hands, meeting her gaze with a determined one of his own.

"Marry me." He said softly. Washu's eyes opened wide with disbelief.

"Don't tease me." She scolded. "We've been down that path. We both know where it will end - your father will force you to end the engagement by threatening to disinherit you and disown you, preventing you from seeing your family and yada yada. You're not going to change their minds - to them I'm a savage-born ingrate who wants your money to buy me a happy, rich future sitting on my backside in some distant Seniwan manor."

"I'm serious, Washu." Mikamo shook his head. "I want you to marry me. Just as much as I ever did. To hell with my family. To hell with being disinherited. I want to be with you and I'm not going to let them break my heart twice over. I couldn't stand it, when I was back there and forced not to see you. I couldn't bear the idea of you finding someone else. You mean more to me than any of it - and I want you to be my wife."

"Are you sure?" Washu eyed him doubtfully, although her heart leapt and raced at the tender emotion in his eyes. "Mikamo, I know you. You're impulsive sometimes, and you do things on a whim. You haven't thought this through - what it would mean if..."

"I've thought of nothing else since I persuaded Kagato to bring you to Jurai." Mikamo admitted. "But I had to know your feelings, and how devoted you were to me before I could voice them. I know I hurt you when I had to pull away, Washu-chan. I didn't know whether you would ever completely forgive me. Or even if you have, now. I know you were upset, when you first arrived."

"I already forgave you." A slight smile played around the corners of Washu's mouth. "Even if I didn't say as much - it's hard to stay mad with someone who has such an irrational effect on my reactions. A woman in love doesn't always follow reason, Mikamo-chan. You hurt me badly, and I shouldn't have run so easily back into your arms. But love defies science...this is where I wanted to be, so here I am. You know that I won't give you up if there's another option. I just don't want you to make a decision you regret, and then hate me for it later."

"I would regret losing you far more than I would losing the pressures of my family to act my social class." Mikamo ran his fingers through his thick blond hair, sending her a crooked smile. "As you well know. I fitted in so well at the Academy because noone stands on ceremony there - you're only as important as your work, not your background. Jurai was my mother's idea - as you already know - and though Lady Aiko and Lord Kagato have honoured me with much trust and influence, I'm still forced to be that person I hate. Mikamo, son of a Seniwan daimyo."

"And I'm still Washu the Kii, and that never changes." Washu said ruefully. "Perhaps you have a point...maybe we are better suited than anyone realises."

"I think so." Mikamo eyed her affectionately. "Was that a yes? Have I broken down your resistance?"

"I think that happened last night." Washu looked pensive. "All right. My common sense tells me I'm being stupid to agree, because in the event, it will probably be far more complicated and painful than you're painting it. But then, I'm a fighter and I've been through painful things before. If it's going to be a long haul, well, I'm built for the long haul. I'll just keep my fingers crossed and hope for the best."

"That's my Washu." Mikamo kissed her tenderly. "And now you had better fly, unless we're both going to be late for breakfast or work in the lab this morning."

"I don't think we need to make people ask those kind of questions." Washu looked amused. "All right, Mikamo-kun. Behave yourself...I'll see you later."

She squeezed his hand gently, winking at him impishly as she did so. Then she focused her energy on her room back at the Institute, re-materialising in the seclusion of the compact bathroom and letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'll hope for the best. Even if my brain is telling me it's stupid, I have to hope." She muttered, pushing back the door and stepping into the bedroom proper as she did so.

"Washu!"

Najya's exclamation startled her back to the present, and she offered her room-mate a playful smile, scooping up her lab clothing from off the bed and tossing them and her towel over her arm.

"Morning, Najya." She said amiably. "Sleep well?"

"Probably not as well as you, judging by that smile." Najya eyed her colleague critically. "But where did you spring from? I didn't see you get back. You must have footsteps as light as a fairy, or something...is that a Kii thing you didn't tell me about?"

"Maybe it is." Washu laughed. "Right now I'm running late though. I'm going to wash and dress and I'll be ready as soon as possible - will you wait for me? It will look less suspicious if I go down with you."

"Sure, although why should anyone be suspicious, Washu-chan?" Najya asked, opening her eyes innocently. "What bad things have you been up to, Professor?"

"Najya, don't." Washu warned, and Najya giggled.

"You are so funny, the both of you." She reflected. "But I'm a sucker for a happy ending, you know. So it's fine. I'll cover for you, you know I will. It's not a problem. I'll wait."

"I appreciate it." Washu shot her friend a warm smile. "It would be just too complicated if it became the next piece of court gossip."

"Well, I don't know about that." Najya pursed her lips. "Seems complicated to me already, Washu-chan. But if you ask me, the court are going to be discussing Lady Misaki's tragedy for some time to come. I feel for them both...her and the Prince, Lord Haru. I doubt they'll be interested in the philanderings of two scientists, in light of that."

"Yes." Washu looked grave. "Poor Lady Misaki. She must be very upset."

"I imagine so, for many reasons." Najya sighed. "All right...you better go get ready, else I'll make you even more late with my babblings. Hurry up, Washu - there's fashionably late and then there's rude!"

------------

"You're cheerful this morning, Mikamo-kun."

The scientist turned as the Prince entered the lab, offering a rueful grin as he set down his goggles, leaning up against the unit. He nodded his head, gesturing towards the window.

"Sunny day, bright start, progress on my first round of tests. How could it be better?" He asked glibly, and Kagato raised an eyebrow.

"No need to ask what you were up to last night, then. I guess you took my advice about the court women after all." He said astutely, and Mikamo flushed.

"We already had that conversation. I told you, I'm not on Jurai for that purpose, and I don't take advantage of Juraian maidens, loose women or otherwise." He objected. "I'm just feeling very enthusiastic about our project today, that's all. Last night I was mulling over various possibilities and I think I've figured something important out in my own mind."

"Oh? Well, that's good, I suppose." Kagato pursed his lips, and Mikamo frowned.

"Kagato? Are you all right this morning?" He asked softly. "You seem a touch...distracted, if you want to know the truth."

"Distracted?" Kagato looked startled. Then he smiled, shaking his head.

"No, I'm all right. Worrying about my stupid cousin, that's all." He said quietly. "Yosho seems hell-bent on finding Haruna, and I haven't been able to talk him out of it. In fact, I rather think he's talked _me_ into something, and I hope I'm not going to regret it."

"Yosho-dono?" Mikamo looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

He looked apprehensive.

"I admit I had a conversation with him at Tsunami's shrine the other day, and he did sound pretty set on finding her. But I might have encouraged him some in the matter." He confessed. "I hope I haven't created a bigger situation for you and your family by sympathising with his plight."

"No, I don't think anyone's having any influence on Yosho-kun's mind at the moment except the Lady Haruna herself." Kagato grimaced. "You know I told you that I sometimes get Tessei and Tetta involved in finding things out for me at court?"

"Yes." Mikamo nodded. "What about them?"

"I think I agreed to get them to find out where Haruna is." Kagato rubbed his temples. "If Uncle Azusa finds out, I might just lose any vague favour I had with the direct Imperial line, so I'm feeling a bit sheepish about it this morning."

"You're helping Yosho?" Mikamo's eyes almost fell out of his head. "But..."

"It wasn't intentional." Kagato sighed, folding his arms casually across his chest as he spoke. "But Yosho is so persuasive, and I think he was about to embark on some reckless mission to steal a military bug and go searching for her himself. He's really not in his right mind at the moment, Mikamo-kun. I think love's driven him a touch over the edge, if you want the truth. This was the only way I could stop him - with Lady Misaki already in the Infirmary, I didn't want to send his lady Mother there as well, with one of her spasms."

"So you told him Tessei and Tetta would see what they could find out." Mikamo relaxed, shaking his head slowly. "Well, I don't see what else you could have done, Kagato...I mean, you're right about Lady Funaho. I suppose if they don't bring back any information..."

"Well, we'll see." Kagato spread his hands. "I'm not sure I've helped things any, to be honest. I need to stop letting my friendships get in the way of my good sense."

"Does that extend to me as well?" Mikamo sent him a grin and Kagato laughed.

"Let's hope not." He bantered back. "All right, to business. What have you to report, Niwase-sensei?"

"Well, you know we confirmed the volcanic eruption story beyond all scientific doubt." Mikamo said slowly. Kagato nodded.

"That was good news to me." He agreed. "But since then?"

"They're not easy crystals to work with, given the nature of their magic and the fact none of us can actually touch them directly." Mikamo admitted. "So the actual transferance is something of a problem. I got Hakubi-sensei to put her mind to resolving it - she's good with hard alloys and things of that nature. She's embroiled in spaceship construction of some nature at the Academy at the moment, so I asked if one of her composites would work as a holding pen for the gems. I'm glad you're here, though - since at the moment, you're the only one who can actually touch them. And we need them out of the safe if we're going to work with them at all."

"So my fingers are going to be sacrificed for the good of science, huh?" Kagato looked amused as his friend led the way into the small work room, shutting the door behind them. Mikamo turned, nodding apologetically.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." He agreed. "But I thought you could touch them all right?"

"I can...but they're very strong artefacts." Kagato said pensively. "It's like touching burning metal. I'm sure that too much contact even with Juraian skin would cause blisters and call me vain but I don't like to be wearing gloves at court for any reason other than fashion."

"Well, it won't take a moment." Mikamo assured him, fumbling in his pocket for the containment unit and setting it down on the side as he keyed in the combination for the safe. "Just from here into there...then we can work with them without being too badly compromised. We picked up pretty high levels of radiation from the volcano site and from the gems themselves so it's probably safer all round."

"That's Jurai's power, no doubt." Kagato remarked. "All right. I'm ready when you are...I suppose since this is my project, I should be willing to lend a hand. Literally, in this case."

He grinned, slipping off his gloves and setting them down on the table. "All right, sensei. I'm all yours."

"There." Mikamo released the second door, stepping back as Kagato reached into the depths of the vault. As his fingers made contact with the crystals themselves, they flickered slightly, then sent out a vibrant red pulse of energy across the lab. The blast caught Mikamo head on and he stumbled backwards, tumbling to the floor with an exclamation as Kagato cursed, grasping the gems more tightly and conveying them not without difficulty to the containment unit. Slamming it shut, he cast a glance down onto the ground where Mikamo was struggling to pick himself up, raising a hand to his head.

"Mikamo-kun, are you all right?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry - I should have warned you how volatile they are."

"I'm all right, it just knocked me for six." Mikamo rubbed his brow, pulling himself to his feet. "You weren't kidding when you said they were strong. What was that? I never saw anything like it."

"I'm not sure." Kagato admitted. He frowned, glancing down at the containment unit. "A judgement on my magic, perhaps."

"On your magic?"

"Well, the legend states that the gems come from Tsunami, and my family are Tsunami's chosen." Kagato said quietly. "The last time I touched them, when I brought them here, I didn't get a reaction like that. But if nothing else, it tells me I need to work harder on harnessing my own Jurai power. I've obviously been lax - and if this is to work, I need to be at the peak of my performance."

"Are your hands all right?" Mikamo asked. "That was a pretty violent wave of magic it sent up."

"Yes, I think so." Kagato glanced at his fingers, then nodded, retrieving his gloves. "They look fine to me."

"Good." Mikamo grinned. "And after that little performance, they won't be coming out of there in a hurry."

"No...I imagine not." Kagato pursed his lips. "Until your work is completed, I'd rather not touch them again. You could have been badly hurt and it would be reckless of me."

"Hey, don't take it to heart. I'm fine and there is still a lot we don't know about these things." Mikamo assured his companion with a smile. "Leave it with us, Kagato. We'll get to the bottom of it and they won't do that the next time you try to move them."

"Let's hope not, or our entire project is going to be a bit of a waste." Kagato said ruefully. Mikamo laughed.

"Perhaps the gems are telling you off, for encouraging Yosho-dono in his starstruck romance." He said playfully. Kagato looked startled then stricken, his golden eyes flitting to the capsule.

"Do you think they could know...something like that?" He asked softly. Mikamo frowned.

"Kagato, it was a joke. I have no idea, but even if they have magic, they're still bits of crystal."

"Yes, but..." Kagato bit his lip, then shook his head. "No, I'm sure you're right. I'm sorry. It's obviously preying on my mind a bit too much."

He smiled, though his amber eyes remained clouded. "I'll get out of your hair, too. Your colleagues will be here from breakfast soon enough, and I'm sure they don't want a clumsy royal interfering in their scientific breakthroughs."

"Not so clumsy." Mikamo objected. Kagato sent him a droll grin.

"Let's not tempt fate, but you're a good friend. You know all the right answers." He said, amused. "I'll see you later, Mikamo-kun - you still plan to dine with us this evening, as usual?"

"Yes, if your Lady Mother doesn't object to my company on such a continuous basis." Mikamo nodded. Kagato smiled.

"She likes you. She says you're a breath of fresh air in a stagnant court." He replied. "All right, Mikamo-kun. Take care and bring me positive news this evening. After yesterday, I think I need it."

He winked, then he was gone and Mikamo frowned, scooping up the containment unit and running a finger across it's silvery surface. Sliding his nail into a miniscule switch, he pressed down hard and was rewarded for his effort as the sides became hazy and then transparent, revealing the glittering demons within. He eyed them for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders, heading back towards the main lab.

"He takes too much on himself." He muttered. "As ever. But whatever savage magic is inside of these things, we'll tame it. And then, well, Kagato won't need to worry about what will happen the next time he touches them."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Well, so now he had all of the answers.

Kagato spread the pile of aged documents out around him on the floor, scooping up the nearest one and glancing at the neat, elegant foreign script that decorated it from head to foot. He frowned, a shadow touching his golden eyes as he read beyond the genial words to the true affection that lay beneath them.

"This is worse than I imagined." He realised. "Bad enough that I'm the product of some mad affair my mother had when she was in her teens. But that she's still corresponding with him - and still causing him to write her letters of this nature...I never imagined she could be so careless or indiscreet. I know that she's never been too bothered about court etiquette except when it suits her, but still - this is foolish beyond all reason. If Grandfather was to find out that she was corresponding with a man she once considered a lover, she'd be struck from the court for good...and me with her. I doubt the Emperor needs much encouragement in that department as it is."

He sighed heavily, setting the letter back down.

"I'm doing her a favour as well as myself." He decided. "Destroying these so that noone will ever know about her indiscretions. And yet, burning papers is somehow not enough. It seems I must stem this problem at it's source...and pay a visit to this man myself."

For a moment he pondered, sitting back against the wall as he ran through his options in his mind. Aiko's papers had given him all the information he needed, he realised. The man's name, his occupation, his nationality and most important of all, his current location, since one of the letters had been dated only a month or two earlier. He frowned, his brow creasing as he considered the best course of action to take. Then he sighed, shaking his head.

"No, there is no other choice. I must risk suspicion and journey to Airai if I am going to have any success in confining this scandal." He reasoned. "Of all planets, it would be that one. It's been some years since Airai sent diplomats to Jurai - evidently not enough years. I should have worked that out, I suppose - Mother has always been so fascinated by Airian styles and perfumes even though technically they and Jurai are not on speaking terms these days. But how on earth can I take Souja out across space without people thinking it strange? I could hasten the thing I seek most to prevent - investigation into my true identity."

He shook his head as if to clear it, getting to his feet and gathering together the papers.

"First things first." he mused. "Memorise the information and destroy the evidence. It's not uncommon for a Prince of Jurai to take a trip across space...I'll just have to be circumspect about how. Perhaps I could convince Mikamo to...no, I don't want him more involved than he already is. A son of a Daimyo - even one such as Mikamo is - would never understand the stigma of illegitimacy and it would render our entire project null and void. But if I made the excuse that my scientific research required me to retrieve some kind of research material in person...maybe that would keep the inquisitive souls at bay. Either way, I must go. I see that now. I must go and face my blood father for the first time...and do whatever necessary to ensure he never contacts my mother again."

**------------**

"Well, I'm glad to see my technology works."

Washu scooped up the alloy capsule, eying it critically before offering her companion a playful smile. "You haven't provided enough of a distraction yet, Mikamo - I'm still on form with my work."

"It takes more than me to sway you from your purpose, Washu." Mikamo told her with a grin. "Although this must be pretty strong stuff. What is it? A composite metal?"

"Not exactly." Washu shook her head. "Something we trialed when we began working on the organic ship plans. It wasn't entirely suitable for that- not flexible enough - but extremely strong. I'm glad it's finally proven to have a use."

She sighed, resting her chin in her hands.

"You know, I would have given anything to have been at the Academy yesterday." She said regretfully, casting a fleeting glance around the laboratory as she did so. It was deserted except for the two of them, for the rest of the scientists had gone to find their lunch and almost by silent mutual consent, both Washu and Mikamo had taken to eating their midday meals within the lab itself.

"The Academy?" Mikamo looked startled. "Why?"

"I spoke to Kichi last night." Washu rested her chin in her hands. "You know I told you about Menori and his Phoenix ship the other night?"

"Yes." Mikamo rolled his eyes. "A disaster waiting to happen, from what you said - though I wouldn't put anything past that man. Menori is notorious for corner-cutting if he spies big profits."

"Well, with me being away here, I think he thought he could sneak things through behind my back." Washu said pensively. "But I spoke to Kichi last night...she's one of my best students, and I gave her a few words of advice. Anyway, she told me that Menori's ship has been withdrawn from the design pool and has been relegated to a storage hanger until they can decide the best way to dispose of the craft. Apparently Menori had a fit of conscience and babbled all of his ship's secrets to the Elder Council. So strange."

"I can imagine that he had a little persuasion." Mikamo looked amused. "Truth serum, Washu?"

"Yes." Washu's eyes twinkled. "I know, I said I shouldn't be working with it and less, corrupting my students to do so. But in light of the consequences this ship could cause...I didn't really think there was much option. According to Kichi, he made some very interesting confessions to the Elders...I wonder if she gave him just a touch too much. Either way, I'd have liked to have seen it."

"You are evil, sometimes." Mikamo laughed. "But I'm glad you're here, not there. Its much easier for me to do this."

He hesitated, then kissed her on the forehead, and Washu flushed, glancing around her anxiously.

"Not a good place for that kind of thing, Mika-kun." She warned. "Didn't you say that your Prince has a habit of darting in and out of here unannounced?"

"Yes, usually, but Kagato isn't here at the moment." Mikamo shook his head. "He sent me a message via Tetta this morning, to tell me that he's been sent on some boring errand for his Uncle Azusa and he'll be off Jurai for a day or two. The tone of the letter suggested he really didn't want to go, but you don't refuse the Crown Prince. Not even if you're a Prince in your own right. So he went."

"An errand, huh?" Washu looked thoughtful. "Bad luck. I guess I never realised how dictatorial the Juraian royal family were."

"Full of status and strife, just like any elite family." Mikamo said ruefully. "I don't think I'll miss being a part of that, when you and I finally get to leave here."

"Well, we'll be leaving together, won't we? This time, anyway." Washu glanced up at him, a soft smile on her face. "And then where, Mikamo? If we go to the Academy, your family will know where to find us and they have influence there. It just wouldn't work out."

"I know. We'll have to see what we can figure out as the time gets closer." Mikamo said thoughtfully. "I know you're attached to the Academy, Washu - and you're right, it might mean we have to bypass it, at least for a while. Will you mind, if that does prove to be the case? Do you think you can sacrifice your science for a while, to be with me?"

"Why not? You're sacrificing your family." Washu shrugged. "And it won't be forever. It will just be for as long as it takes for them to get fed up. That's all."

"True. But your science means more to you than my family does to me." Mikamo looked rueful. Washu smiled sadly.

"Only because I don't have a family." She reminded him. "Not any more. And sometimes I think I want one, Mikamo-chan. With you, if that's how things work out. I've never really felt that before, but there are a lot of things I could give up to stay with you and have that life."

"Washu?" Mikamo looked startled. "I've never heard you talk like that before."

"Well, it's dangerous for me to do so now, too." Washu sighed, turning away from the desk as she returned the captive gemstones to their shelf. "Hoping too much when so many things stand in our way. But sometimes a girl can't help looking for the bigger picture, Mikamo. I never thought about family, till now - but maybe it would be nice. Somehow."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Not that I know if I even can have children." She added softly.

"I don't see why not." Mikamo shrugged, coming to slip his arm around her shoulders. "You're from a long family - obviously they had children, so there's no reason why you can't."

"Maybe, but they all married within the Kii." Washu turned, raising troubled green eyes to his concerned blue ones. "And whilst I know many Kii inter-married with Juraians and produced children through those matches, I don't know what would happen if you combined Kii biology with Seniwan. I've never considered it...until now."

"Well, I have faith in your science, so no doubt you'll find the answer." Mikamo smiled at her affectionately. "And we're jumping the gun. We're not even finished with our work here yet, and there's a long way to go before we can think about settling down and making a home for ourselves."

"I know." Washu looked sheepish. "I'm getting unforgiveably ahead of myself. Change the subject back to work, Mikamo - I'm in very great danger of getting moony otherwise."

"With pleasure." Mikamo laughed, pulling himself up onto the unit as he regarded her. "Regarding this afternoon's testing - do you think that we can work through your alloy without compromising our results?"

"We'll have to." Washu nodded her head. "But I don't see why not. It's only a preliminary experiment, after all. We've got a way to go before we risk the integrity of the gems with the full procedure. This is just touching the ground around it - so I don't see that there'll be any problem."

"Kagato was pleased with what we'd done so far." Mikamo looked thoughtful. "They're fearsome things though, Washu...I think we have our work cut out for us. Even Kagato, who is a true-born Juraian prince, had trouble transferring them to the containment unit. He likened them to burning metal - we're dealing with some force here."

"I never doubted that. Jurai haven't gathered so much intergalactic influence because they grow pretty trees." Washu said astutely. "If those crystals do carry the power of Jurai's core - the legendary magic associated with Tsunami - then we are dealing with something very powerful indeed."

"Do you think we can bring them to heel?" Mikamo sent her a sidelong glance, and Washu offered him a playful smile.

"I like a challenge." She said lightly. "Sure. Why not?"

"I'm glad you have faith." Mikamo admitted. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "But if you'd seen them when Kagato moved them...you might find you had greater doubt."

"Are you all right?" Washu eyed her companion sharply. "It doesn't sound like you, to be so pessimistic."

"I'm not. Just cautious." Mikamo shook his head. "And I'm fine. Just tired, I think. Our nocturnal activities are starting to take their toll, perhaps."

"I can't imagine what you're talking about." Washu opened her eyes wide, innocence sparkling in their depths, and Mikamo grinned at her crookedly.

"Yes, I know." He bantered. "You, of course, are bright and sparky as you always are. I knew Kii were resiliant, but I guess you have greater endurance than I do. If you don't mind, though, Washu-chan, I think I need a full night's sleep tonight. I look forward to you visiting me, but we really don't get much rest when you do."

"Aww. Poor baby." Washu teased, touching her companion gently on the cheek. "All right, if you feel that way. You do look a touch pale, now I think of it. Maybe you do need to rest."

She winked at him coquettishly.

"After all, you have bitten off more than you can chew, taking me on." She added. "I suppose I should be more gentle - you're out of practice."

"And before, things weren't as busy." Mikamo acknowledged. "Between Kagato's project, Jurai's court functions and our secret rendezvous, I don't have time to breathe. It's worth it, but I think I'm flagging."

"Then tonight we'll take a rain check, and I'll actually sleep in my room for once." Washu said simply. "It's no problem, Mikamo. You have way more pressure on you than I do, at the moment. And I'd rather your Princely friend didn't realise you were indulging in extra-curricular activities with one of your staff, if you want the truth. If we're found out now, it's over before it's begun."

"Yes, I know." Mikamo nodded. He hesitated, then kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thanks, Washu. I'll make it up to you - I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Washu teased him. "I'm a very demanding woman."

"No comment." Mikamo's eyes sparkled with amusement beneath his tiredness, and despite herself, Washu was glad to see it. She patted him on the shoulder, offering him a warm smile.

"The others will be back soon." She said. "And Najya already has enough ammunition for her nightly teasing. I'm going to go set up for the afternoon tests...I'll be back in a few minutes and I suggest you follow my example."

"I wonder, sometimes, who really is in charge of this project." Mikamo grimaced at her, and Washu shrugged.

"You, of course." She said innocently. "Why would you think otherwise?"

She grinned at him impishly, then disappeared into the back room, rummaging through the coats and overalls for her own protective garments. At length she found them and she hesitated, creeping to the door of the chamber as she peered around the edge at her fiance. He did look tired, she mused, and she wondered why she had not seen it before.

"I really am wearing him out." She murmured. "Guess I better put a lid on it, before I help blow the whole deal. But it's so nice being with him - I guess I didn't think that it might take it's toll."

She slid on her white coat, buttoning it down the front as she eyed her reflection casually in the mirror. Refastening her thick hairtie, she pushed open the door, stepping back into the lab as the other scientists began to return from their lunch break. Sending Mikamo a conspiratorial grin, she settled herself down at her end of the lab, hovering her computer in front of her as she began checking off readings from the morning's tests. However, in the back of her mind, their conversation still flickered across her thoughts. 

"A family." She murmured, entering another long and complex string of data. "Well, who knows. Maybe it really will come true."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

So this was Airai.

Kagato gazed impassively out across the unfamiliar landscape, taking in the strange buildings and swathes of rich, alien foliage that flourished under the golden Arian sun. Temples and ancient pyres intermingled with the most modern and up to date constructions, giving the planet an almost surreal feel and as he stepped away from his spacecraft, he felt a slight chill dart up his spine. Airai was known for many things, including exotic perfumes and fine, delicate fabric. But it was also known for the mixing of dark magics, and as he gazed up at the copperish sky, he wondered whether the rumours were true.

"My Lord, what would you have us do?"

Tessei's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned, registering the knight for the first time. He frowned, shaking his head.

"My mother has received several unpleasant letters from one of Airai's ambassadors." He said softly. "You know why we have come, Tessei. I seek to eradicate this man, once and for all."

"He must have threatened the Lady Aiko sorely, my Lord, for you to travel all this way in person." Tetta observed brusquely, and Kagato eyed him sharply, his eyes narrowing as he contemplated the man's words.

"He has committed the gravest of insults on her name." He agreed quietly. "And as such, I seek to handle the matter on my own. I have all the information I need to locate him...your company is not required on this trip."

"Then why did my Lord Prince bring us to Airai?" Tessei asked softly. Kagato's golden eyes glittered, and he offered the man a chilling smile.

"I like to know what you two are about." He said simply. "Especially considering that in my absence, you might feel compelled to discuss with my Lord Grandfather the fate of Aunt Misaki's poor baby. That wouldn't suit me at all - and besides, I have another errand for you. One here on Airai."

"The Emperor will wonder why we are away so long." Tessei gazed up at the sky with a mixture of wariness and dislike. "I do not like this world, Lord Kagato. It is full of things Juraians hold in the highest contempt."

"Indeed." Kagato inclined his head. "Which is why you both belong here very nicely, don't you think?"

He laughed, but there was little humour in his amber gaze and he wondered whether his companions realised how apprehensive he was himself beneath his bold words and implied threats. "Considering the nature of the threats made to my Lady Mother, I am curious to know more about these Cults of Airai. My research indicates the man who has so sinned has ties with some of the darkest Cults this world has to offer. If this is truly the case, I want to know more. Much more."

"About...black magic?" Tetta stared at him. "But..."

"I am a Prince of Jurai and your job is to obey my command, not question me at every juncture!" Kagato snapped. "You are simply knights - well trained, but not gifted in the kind of power I have at my disposal. Your absences won't be noticed by the Emperor, for I asked him myself if I might take you on a trip to pursue scientific ends of my own. If I should return to tell him you had been killed on the trip, do you think he would mourn you? Not my Grandfather. You are merely tools for him. Tools that can easily be replaced. I am giving you a chance to be irreplaceable - and more, powerful. Arian magic is a mystery to the whole of the universe. Imagine what we could do with it, if we were to wield it ourselves. Can you see the possibilities?"

Tessei and Tetta exchanged looks, and Kagato sighed.

"You need to open your minds." He said softly, resting his hand companionably on Tessei's shoulder. "They say the magic of Airai can keep a man alive forever. What would you do, if given the gift of eternal life?"

Tessei's eyes widened, and Kagato nodded his head.

"Discover what you can. Both of you." He said firmly, releasing his hold and offering another slight smile. "You will be well rewarded. Unlike my Grandfather, who keeps his power all to himself, I seek to buy your loyalty by sharing mine. And if this disgusting man seeks to threaten my mother's position, I will learn all there is to know about his people and their dark arts. If _Juraians_ can wield such a power, why should they not? It is this I wish to know. Do not fail me, and you will not be sorry."

There was a moment of silence, then slowly Tetta raised his hand in a brisk salute.

"We will do as we can, Lord Kagato." He said frankly. "Come, Tessei. We will discover what our Lord Prince requires."

Kagato chuckled humourlessly.

"I thought that you might." He murmured. "Then go. I will meet you back here, at Souja, before midnight on this planet. Do not be late - else I might be tempted to hand you over to these cults for their ritualistic experiments. Rewards must be earnt, so make sure you work hard."

With that the two knights bowed hastily in his direction, hurrying off along a dusty dirt track towards a settlement in the far west and for a moment the Prince just watched them, pursing his lips as he evaluated the gamble he was taking.

"My magic is not worth very much, wielded as it is by a bastard Prince of Jurai." He muttered bitterly, clenching his fists as he turned to face the opposite direction, following the trail towards the coordinates he knew sheilded the Diplomatic Chambers of Airai. "Transferring those gems for Mikamo proved that - I could barely touch them. Maybe Tsunami has passed judgement on me as one born out of wedlock - if such a thing is possible. But either way, I am no match at present for Yosho's wretched Jurai Power nor my Grandfather or Uncle Azusa. I must seek other methods, and it seems only fair that I steal those methods from here. After all, if an Arian dared to sully the honour of a Princess...there must be something I can gain from this unwanted blood association."

He fastened his cloak more tightly around his shoulders against a sudden breeze that whipped around him, gritting his teeth as sand and dust was blown up in his face. He knew that the Chambers he sought were remote, to protect them from the bias and confusion of every day Arian life, and yet he had not dared to take Souja any closer for fear of the ship being recognised as a royal ship of Jurai.

"That I was ever here must not be known." He muttered fiercely, glancing briefly down at his attire as he did so and finding some comfort in the plain man's costume and dark cape that marked him out as just another travelling merchant. "If I was to be discovered, all would be at an end. But what I must do before I can leave here...have I come so far that I can kill this man who calls himself my birth father? Do I have that kind of strength within me? Killing Misaki's baby was one thing...I feel nothing for that loss. But a grown man - one my mother is fond of - can I achieve such a thing? I did not think I was so weak but I suppose we will soon find out. Either way, I must locate and eliminate him if I am to have any chance of ever being Jurai's Emperor. Think like a King, Kagato. Future rulers do not become squeamish about necessary sacrifices."

At length the pathway became more defined beneath his feet and as he squinted ahead of him, he could make out the tall stone facings of a big building, isolated and yet grandly designed in a mixture of modern and ancient Arian styles. It was like nothing he had ever seen on Jurai before, and for a moment he stood there, just staring up at the architecture in wonder and amazement. Inwardly he decided that whatever the Arians could not do, building was one of their gifts.

"Next to this, Jurai's unhealthy obsession with trees pales in comparison." He murmured. "No wonder we've been enemies for so many years. I can't imagine any Emperor of Jurai accepting that they were second best in something."

Arian characters were engraved over the building's main entrance and Kagato peered at them blankly, unable to decipher many of the letters. 

"But this must be the place. The coordinates are right." He muttered. "So I suppose this is where I test how good a liar I really have become, isn't it?"

He hesitated, then reached up to loose his thick tail of hair so that it cascaded around his shoulders, taking the thick tie and fastening it around his brow instead. Checking his clothing once more to reassure himself that all was as it should be, he put his hands to the door, pushing hard. It swung back with a faint creak, opening out into an expansive, arched hallway and as he stepped inside, he was surprised to find that there was noone on guard duty. Huge staircases wound up either side of the room, leading up to corridors and suites beyond, and in the furthest corner a wood-panelled desk jutted out from the wall, unattended but clearly the starting point for any visitor to the premises. Kagato hesitated for a moment, then approached the desk carefully, glancing all around him for any sign of life.

As he reached it, however, a gasp escaped his lips and he found himself hard pressed not to start backwards. Behind the wooden fronting, a wide white-paged book lay open on the counter, and as he stared, unable to believe his eyes, a thin black scribing tool wound itself across the pages as if held by invisible hands. As he stared, he heard the faint sound of laughter and bit by bit a ghostly hand began to materialise in front of him, spreading and growing until the whole form of a woman was visible across the divide. As she became more and more opaque, the prince caught a glimpse of a name badge, and had just managed to make out the characters "A" "K" "A" before the woman held out a playful hand in greeting, her thick silver hair falling over her shoulder as she grinned at him.

Kagato muttered a curse, staring at her, and she smiled at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I startled you." She said contritely. "It's so much easier, you see, to split myself into many parts and do more than one job at once - and it saves energy if I'm not worrying about being visible when there's no need to be."

She spoke in Galactic Tongue, albeit with a thick Arian accent, and Kagato calmed his nerves, offering her a winning smile.

"I've heard a lot about Arian magic...but this is the first time I've seen it being used on such a mundane, every day level." He remarked. The woman laughed.

"Yes, well, sometimes it's helpful." She said with a shrug. "Can I assist you? Clearly you're not a local - do you have business with one of the diplomats?"

"I'm a merchant...from Shitori." Kagato said evenly. "I'm here to make delivery of an order made by someone in the Diplomatic Circle - but I've gone and forgotten the office number. I was told it was the upper landing, but you know, I'm so bad at recalling numbers."

He fumbled in the folds of his shirt, pulling out a neatly printed sheet of paper, which he pushed across the desk towards her.

"This is my delivery instruction." He added, eyes sparkling with mischief as she scooped it up, glancing at it and nodding her head. "Do you think you can help?"

"Yes, that's no problem." She agreed. "I can show you how to get there, in fact."

"But who will watch the desk?" Kagato objected. The woman grinned, then before his incredulous eyes she divided her body into two parts, one of which held the sheet of paper whilst the other turned her attention to the work still lying unfinished on her desk.

"More Arian magic?" Kagato demanded. The woman nodded her head.

"Yes." She agreed. "This way please, sir. It's really quite a long walk, and I don't want you to get lost."

"So how, exactly, does that work? How do you split yourself into two?" Kagato asked, as he followed his companion up one of the huge spiralling staircases. The woman laughed.

"It's been in my family for generations. It's not ideal - I mean, we couldn't live as two seperate beings." She said. "But it's a defensive tactic, basically. Working in a job like this carries considerable risks - with so many high profile people coming in and out. For all I know, you could even be a spy from one of Airai's enemy planets."

"I assure you, I'm not smart enough to be a spy." Kagato snorted, and the woman shrugged.

"That was just an example." She said carelessly. "In truth, though, if you divide into two selves, then you can't be so easily killed. A man or woman might attack one of you, but unless they hunt down and kill the other part, too, you won't die."

"I see." Kagato's eyes narrowed. "That must come in pretty handy."

"Yes, although it can be a nightmare when trying to work out if a relative really _has_ died." The woman grimaced, rolling her eyes. 

"Do all the Arians do that, then? This splitting magic? Truly, I never heard of anything like it before."

"Well, I suppose it depends on their upbringing. Not usually." The woman shook her head. "Potential exists within every Arian born child to wield great magical power - that is why we are so feared across the galaxy by great Imperial planets like Seniwa and Jurai. But most do not choose to wake their magic inside of them, and many more choose only to pursue it in a positive, helpful way. The Cults that we're so famed for are really a very small percentage of the population - the bad seeds that exist on every planet."

"It's all very interesting." Kagato twisted his features into a rueful smile. "I'm beginning to see why I got sent on this trip, now. And I thought that I was being trusted with something important, being new to this and everything. I didn't realise that people were so scared of Airai. I suppose they all thought I'd drawn the short straw."

"Yes, I suppose so." The woman's eyes sparkled with amusement. "But you don't seem afraid, so I guess the joke is on them."

"I guess it is." Kagato agreed. "You weren't kidding about the walk, either. It is a long way."

"There are many men and women working here." The woman said with a shrug. "And they're usually very busy. But they always stop for tea, so your delivery will be most welcome, I'm sure. I hope your craft isn't far from here? It can be hard to find a second time...in fact, I've heard it said that there are few non-native Arians who find this building without a guide."

"I had some pretty specific coordinates." Kagato said simply, quelling his surprise at this remark and absently beginning to wonder if it had been his hated half-Arian biology that had made his entrance so easy. "But no, my ship's not far."

"Then we've reached the end of our journey." The woman shrugged, handing him back his delivery slip, and the prince realised they had reached a large wooden door, carved with more of the Arian symbols.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, though I'm sure that if you have any questions, one of the men will be able to help you. They sure do order a lot of tea, and they're old hands, even if you are not."

With that she knocked on the panel door, offering him a mischievous smile and then disappearing into nothing. Kagato frowned, gathering his nerves as a voice called him in, and he pushed the divide back, stepping into a wide, brightly lit chamber that held a long table and many chairs. Three or four men were sitting around it, discussing something heatedly in a language that Kagato could not decipher. At his entrance the man in charge got to his feet, eying him curiously.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"Ive come to deliver supplies of tea, sir." Kagato bowed his head respectfully, his loose hair falling over his shoulder as he did so. "Your...the lady...she kindly said that I should speak with you..."

"I really wish that Aya wouldn't bring all and every person who comes here into our meetings without a warning." A second man grumbled. "I suppose now you are here, we must handle this ourselves - but mark my words, I will be speaking to her about her casual nature."

"Aya?" Kagato stared, and the first man nodded his head.

"Aya Akara...I imagine she was the young lady who brought you up here. She's on duty today and she has rather a habit of befriending anyone who wanders in." He agreed ruefully.

"Akara?" Kagato frowned, realisation flooding through him as he remembered that one of Mikamo's team had claimed to be from Airai. "I see. I didn't know. I'm sorry, sirs. I meant no disrespect."

He bowed his head again.

"I was told to report to a...a Mr Saotome." He said, glancing at his forged delivery sheet as if reading the information, although the name of his true father was burned indellibly into his mind. "Akito Saotome-san?"

"That would be me." A third man stood and Kagato stared at him for a moment, meeting the golden eyes that were so like his own with a mixture of alarm and anger. Somehow he managed to keep his composure, forcing himself to bow a second time.

"My apologies, Saotome-san, for the interruption." He said softly. "If you could spare me some time..."

"You're new at this, huh?" Akito said slowly. Kagato nodded.

"Yes...yes, sir."

"Then I had better accompany you to your ship, and see that you have everything we need." Akito said at length. "Gentlemen, I will be back shortly. Continue without me - I can always catch up later."

"All right, Saotome. Don't take too long." The older man warned. "Some of you lazy fools might think tea is more important than work, but I assure you that tea won't get these papers settled!"

Akito offered him a rueful smile, then ushered Kagato out of the room, back into the hallway and towards the spiralled stairs.

"My colleague takes his work seriously." He said simply. "But everyone needs a break. Where is your craft? Not too far? It can be difficult to relocate this place, so it's better I come with you."

"Yes, sir." Kagato agreed quietly, allowing his companion to lead him back the way he had come. As they walked, he shot the man a sidelong glance, taking in his features as he did so. His eyes narrowed, as inwardly he made up his mind.

"Tessei and Tetta must not see this man." He murmured. "His eyes and mine are the same, but there are other things, too. My hair is more like his than like Mother's - hers curls far too much, and mine never really has. There is something in his bearing, too. I truly have found the right man...could Mother really still love this creature? A man from a world such as this, where they divide themselves in half and flit in and out of view at a moment's notice? And can _he_ do those things? My research told me that the Saotome family have had ties to the Cults in the past...but is what that woman said true? Can anyone on Airai wake magic inside of them? What if he can...what if he can split himself and defend his life that way? I must think carefully."

As they crossed the foyer, the woman at the desk offered him a friendly wave and he returned it hesitantly, eying her carefully as he realised that she must indeed be a relative of Mikamo's scientific assistant.

"Akara can't be that common a name, and that silvery hair is distinctive. A sister, perhaps." He mused. "I will remember that. Dr Akara may yet prove either a help or a hindrance to me, if she has the same kind of magic as that Aya girl. I thought I had so well prepared for this trip, but how do you prepare to kill someone you've never met on a world you've never visited?"

"You're very quiet." Akito observed, as they left the building and headed back along the track towards the location where Souja had been discreetly moored. "You shouldn't be afraid. We do this a lot - and a lot of the rumours about Airai really are unfounded. We're not a den of witches and warlocks, you know - most of us have little or no time for magic."

"Really?" Kagato eyed him curiously. "Not at all?"

"Well, it might be useful for Aya to keep her records up to date and greet guests, but it really doesn't do much in diplomatic circles except create suspicion." Akito shook his head. "So you needn't worry. I'm not about to hex you if you haven't brought the right quantities of tea."

"That's good to know." Kagato responded absently.

"Are you sure that you haven't been here before? I'm sure you're familiar, but I can't think why that would be."

Kagato did not answer and his companion stopped, turning to send him a quizzical look. "This is your first trip to Airai?"

"Yes, sir." Kagato agreed levelly. "My very first, and probably my last."

"Have we scared you that badly?"

"No...I just...don't feel I'll have a reason to come here after this trip." Kagato responded. The man frowned.

"Do you have a name, merchant?"

Kagato's lips curled into a bloodless smile.

"My name is Kagato."

"Kagato, huh?" Akito looked startled, then he smiled. "Well, what do you know? I have a relation by that name...but I thought you were from Shitori? Isn't Kagato a Juraian name?"

"My mother is Juraian." Kagato said simply, as they rounded the bend, bringing Souja into view before them. Akito stared up at the ship with a mixture of confusion and consternation.

"But...that's not..."

"Not a merchant ship?" Kagato's hand slipped beneath his cloak, his fingers brushing the hilt of his sword. "No, it isn't. I'm sorry, Akito-san...I deceived you in that. I am not really a merchant and I'm not really from Shitori. And I didn't come to this world to deliver tea. I came here looking for you."

"For _me_?" Akito blinked, "But..."

"My mother never told me." Kagato added softly. "But secrets always have a habit of coming out. So when I came here, I knew I had to find you. Speak to you. Just like she has done, all these years."

"But..." Akito's eyes widened. "Kagato...my _son_? Could you be...are you really...?"

He grabbed hold of Kagato by the shoulders, taking the Prince by surprise as he searched the young man's face, inadvertently releasing Kagato's grip on his weapon as he did so. "Oh but...but now I see it! The eyes are mine but the brow...the nose...Aiko. My beloved Aiko...oh, my son, after so many years, I finally have the chance to see you face to face!"

Kagato struggled to regain his composure, meeting his father's incredulous gaze with an impassive one.

"Aiko thought it better for you that you not know." Akito continued. "That you never knew - in Juraian society, it's so full of politics and expectations. I would have married your mother if I could have...I always wanted to, and I still would, if I thought the Emperor Shigure would agree. But Jurai and Airai are not friends, and so we had to keep so many things a secret. And yet, here you are, before me, in the flesh. My own son. Prince Kagato of Jurai."

"Not so much Prince, not with a father who did not marry my mother." Kagato said quietly. Akito looked pained.

"Blame your Grandfather for that. I sought her hand on two or three occasions while I was stationed on Jurai, but each time met with refusal." He said sadly. "When she became pregnant, well, she made a choice to protect you both and I respected that. I withdrew here and I have never seen her since. I would not shame your mother - or you, either. I care too much about you both for that."

"If you cared so much for my mother's honour, why did you sully it when you were on Jurai?" Kagato demanded, anger suddenly flaring through him at these words. "She was a child - barely more than sixteen or seventeen! You took her honour and then forced her to accept a marriage with a dour brute that made her unhappy. A gentleman would have waited until he had secured her hand - Mother is a Princess, she's not a town harlot! You might have ruined her life and you might still ruin mine. And yet she is still fond of you. She still loves you, despite all of this - and I can't understand why."

"Aiko still loves me?" Akito swallowed hard then, "I know you must be angry, and I understand why you are. At the time, neither one of us thought things through. I was not much older than you are now, and this was my first diplomatic mission. We were indiscreet. But I did not abandon you...I have always been interested in you and your progress, as you grew. Your mother is so very proud of your achievements...of the Prince you've grown to be."

"_Not a Prince_!" Kagato exclaimed, re-establishing his grip on his weapon as he did so. "Thanks to you, I'm _not _a Prince. Not a true one, like my cousin Yosho. That's why I came here. Why I had to come here. You still put my mother at risk every time you write her a letter, Saotome-san. Every time you make contact, someone might realise that my eyes are not Lord Hotaru's eyes, or that I was born eight months after their marriage, and not nine. Every single letter is proof of betrayal...every last one."

"Does Aiko know you are here?" Akito asked softly. Kagato shook his head, rage flooding through him at the familiar use of his mother's name.

"She is _Princess_ Aiko. _Lady _Aiko. Not just Aiko." He snapped, drawing his sword from his belt and watching as the blade flickered and flared before him. "And you will pay the ultimate price for risking my mother's honour and my own good name. I came here to kill you, Akito-san, and that's what I intend to do. Your connection with my mother must end now - and I'm going to be the one who severs it, once and for all!"

**_AFTER THE RAIN: _**  
**_END OF PART ONE._**


End file.
